Call Me Lightning
by BehindMyBlueEyes
Summary: My version of how Jackie and Hyde got together, but it doesn’t happen in season 5. This is what would have happened if Hyde hadn’t pushed Jackie away in the episode Kelso’s Serenade.
1. Chapter 1

Call Me Lightening

By: Fate's Bitch

Summary: So this is my version of how Jackie and Hyde got together, but it doesn't happen in season 5. This is what would have happened if Hyde hadn't pushed Jackie away in Kelso's Serenade.

Disclaimer: I am a broke college student. I own nothing.

A/N: The title is from a song by The Who.

Jackie sat on the laundry machine while Hyde folded his clothes.

**Jackie **: You know it's weird, I though that after me and Michael broke up I wouldn't want to hang out here anymore.

**Hyde **: Yup, that's what we're hoping.

**Jackie **: But I think if I left you'd really miss me. Right?

**Hyde **: _(coughs) _Umm I umm suppose that, you know it's important when you have uh a bad breakup that you uh have friends to uh sympathetic uh stuff umm support and uhh I don't know.

**Jackie **: Right, so let's go to the mall.

**Hyde **: No uh I meant friends like Donna or not me. _(He walks into his room and Jackie follows) _

**Jackie: **But I noticed you're alone a lot and I'm alone a lot, so let's be alone together. _(offscreen) _Look, we're alone right now.

_(Hyde walks out of his room and Jackie follows) _

**Hyde: **That's not really a very good reason for us to...

**Jackie **: Wait. Let's go to Sizzler. They've got a salad bar, it's all you can eat plus five different colors of Jello. I'll buy.

**Hyde **: You've been through a rough time, let's go.

After the two ate, Jackie convinced, well dragged Hyde to the mall.

_I can't believe I'm at the mall. With Jackie of all people!_ Hyde thought to himself.

After a mind-numbing three hours the two sat in Jackie's car.

**Jackie: **Hyde, those boots look really nice on you.

**Hyde **: You know Jackie, you buying me boots was just wrong, should've let me shoplift them.

**Jackie: **No Hyde, I want you to have them. Besides, I'm saving a fortune now that I don't have to feed and clothe Michael.

**Hyde: **Well, if you insist.

**Jackie **: I do. So I was thinking tomorrow night we should you know….

**Hyde **: Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok alright come on now Jackie, this was a one time only thing alright? And if you're trying to bribe me with these boots you can just take them back.

**Jackie: **I see.

**Hyde **: Oh what are you going to do now, cry? _(Jackie looks like she's about to cry) _Oh man, you're crying _. (Hyde moves to comfort her _) Hey Jackie, come on man, it's going to be fine ok? _(He moves hair back from her face) _This whole thing is going to be fine alright?

_(Jackie leans in and kisses him, slowly at first but it turns passionate. Hyde pulls back and looks at her. )_

_Hyde: Jackie what are you doing?_

_Jackie: You know what I'm doing Steven. _

_(She looks at him lustfully)_

_Hyde: Jackie two seconds ago you were crying over Kelso. What the hell?_

_Jackie: Steven I wasn't crying over Kelso. _

_Hyde: Oh really? (His tone is disbelieving.) Then what were you crying about? _

_Jackie: (Looking down) You. (She says with a smile voice.) _

_Hyde: (A look of shock is on his face.) Why? _

_Jackie: Isn't obvious Steven? I like you. I really like you. I have for a long time. That's half the reason I stayed with Michael for so long. _

_(Hyde looks completely shocked.) _

_Jackie: I knew about him and Laurie a long time ago. I'm not stupid Hyde. Or blind. I found about the same day you did. I saw the two of them get in his van._

_Hyde: You knew? (He is getting pissed and his voice gets harder.) You knew the whole fucking time? (He looks up at her and sees how upset she is and his voice softens.) Why did you stay with him? Why put yourself through that? _

_Jackie: I wanted to be around you. I didn't think that I had a chance with you, and I was with Michael and I knew you wouldn't do anything to betray him. (She looked at him through her lashes.) The Laurie thing didn't hurt me Steven, except my pride. _

_Hyde: Oh. (That was all he could manage to say.)_

_Jackie: Steven. Am I ugly? _

_Hyde: What? (He questioned in disbelief.) _

_Jackie: Well Michael cheated on me with Laurie. I mean, it wasn't a real relationship but I mean she's a whore. And you don't want me either. (She looked down and she starts to cry again.)_

_Hyde: Jacks come on. Stop crying. Please. Jackie. (Yelling.) I don't hate you._

_Jackie: (Looks at him surprised.) You don't?_

_Hyde: No. I don't hate you. You annoy the hell out of me, but you're hot and not a skankoid, so plus. (With a smirk on his face.) You're pretty good kisser too. _

_Jackie: (smiling) You think I'm hot? _

_Hyde: Shut your pie-hole! _

_Hyde grabs her and starts kissing her again. She squeaks and then moans into his mouth when his tongue entered her mouth massaging hers. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her mouth. She grinded herself into him, and Hyde groaned. After a few minutes the two pulled apart. Jackie rested her head against Hyde's forehead, as their breathing returned to normal. _

_Jackie: So, now what? _

_Hyde: I'm not opposed to doing it. _

_Jackie: (Brings her head up to glare at him.) Steven! _

_Hyde: You were straddling me. (Jackie blushed at his comment.) I'm 17! What do you expect? _

_Jackie: I'm not doing it with you until we go out on a date and you call me you're girlfriend. _

_Hyde: I don't have girlfriends Jackie. _

_Jackie: (Whiny) Steven. _

_Hyde: Jackie no._

_Jackie smirked up at him, and grinded herself on his hard-denim covered sex. _

_Jackie: (seductively) Steven, you know you want to be with me. (She kisses his neck.) I want you so bad baby. _

Hyde: (_moaning_) Jackie. (_She grinds down on him harder.)_ Shit. Fine, I'll be your damn boyfriend.

Jackie: (Stops her movement and smiles.) Steven!

She leans and kisses him again. Several minutes pass.

Hyde: Jackie, we need to go somewhere else. (_Forcefully_) Now!

Jackie: (_With a smirk_.) Let's go to your room.

Hyde: Everyone is there Jackie. (_With a smirk on his face_) Let's go doll.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: Thanks to everyone for leaving me a review, it really made my day. I'm not exactly sure how long this story is going to be, but here's another chapter for you guys.

Chapter 2

Eric and Donna are sitting in the basement making out. Fez is sitting in the lawn chair with a perverted grin on his face.

Fez: I love it when you do that.

Eric and Donna look at him funny and start making out again. After a few minutes Hyde and Jackie walk in, Hyde has his arm around Jackie's waist and she is giggling at something he is saying. Fez looks at them in horror.

Fez: What are you two doing?

Eric and Donna look up at Fez's comment, their mouths open in shock when they see Hyde and Jackie.

Eric: Hyde you're arm is around the devil! Why is your arm around the devil? Does she have you in some kind of thrall?

Jackie: (_Looking at Eric with a glare_) Shut your pie-hole Forman!

Hyde gives her a proud smile, Donna and Fez laugh, and Eric is still in disbelief.

Donna: Ok, seriously guys. What's going on between you two?

Jackie: We went to the mall.

Eric: (_Almost hyperventilating_) The mall? You went to the mall? (_He marches up to Hyde_) Who are you and what have you done with Hyde?

Hyde: It's still me, you moron! Jackie and I went to the Sizzler, then she dragged me to the mall.

Jackie: (_offended_) Hey! I bought you boots! Nice boots.

Hyde: Yes you did. (_He puts his mouth next to her ear and says seductively_) But I like what you gave me in the car better.

Jackie blushes.

Donna: What is going on?

Jackie: (_happily_) Steven and I are dating.

Eric: D-d-dating? Donna I think I'm gonna faint.

Hyde: Relax Erica. Me and Jackie are dating. So what?

Jackie: Yeah, why do you care what we do Eric?

Eric: Because you're breaking up the band Yoko!

Fez: Oh Kelso is going to be so angry.

Eric smiles and Donna looks nervous.

Eric: Oh I get it. This is just a really detailed burn.

Jackie: It is not a burn you idiot! (_She turns to Hyde_) Right?

Hyde: No it's not, well it will be, but that's not why we're going out.

Jackie: Aww Steven. (_She gently kisses him and the two start kissing passionately_)

Eric/Donna: Eww!

Fez: Oh, that is sexy.

Eric: Ok you can seriously stop doing that now.

Jackie and Hyde stop kissing. Jackie is smiling and Hyde glares at Eric.

Donna: Ok you two sit down and tell me how this happened.

Jackie sat on the couch next to Donna, and Hyde at in his chair.

Jackie: Well we went to the Sizzler and…

Jackie told them most of what happened leaving out the fact that she cried and her persuasive tactics to get Hyde to go out with her. Hyde sat there with a smirk on his face the whole time.

Donna: Wow umm ok.

Eric: This is just creepy and unnatural.

Fez: I think it is sexy. Forbidden passion, it must be very hot. I wish it was me. Why not me?

At that moment Kelso ran into the basement.

Kelso: Jackie, baby I love you.

Jackie: (_groaning_) Michael I don't want to talk to you.

Kelso: I know that's why I wrote this song for you. _(strums the guitar and sings) _  
"Jackie please take me backie  
I'll get the knack see…"

Jackie: Michael stop, please stop.

Fez: I agree you suck.

Kelso looks sad. Jackie looks at Donna.

Jackie: Donna can we leave now?

Donna: (_giggling_) Yeah, sure.

Jackie turns to Hyde.

Jackie: Pick me up at Donna's at six? Please?

Hyde: Sure doll.

She squeals and throws her arms around Hyde and pulls him in for a kiss.

Kelso: Ahh! ( _his face is completely shocked_)

The two girls leave. Hyde is sitting in his chair with walking Jackie leave with a grin on his face.

Hyde: Isn't she nice? (_puts his boots on the table_) You guys like my new boots?

Fez: Ah burn!

Cut to Donna's house. Jackie has told Donna about her afternoon with Hyde.

Donna: You straddled him? He told you he'd be your boyfriend?

Jackie: (_excitedly_) Yeah isn't it great?

Donna: No! That's gross. That's creepy. That…actually works?

Jackie: It did for Steven.

Donna: Hyde dating a cheerleader. Hyde dating anyone. How strange is that.

Jackie: Donna. I'm really nervous. I really like Steven. What should I do tonight?

Donna: Don't listen to any disco. That includes ABBA. Also, don't talk about unicorns, cheerleading, or Kelso.

Jackie: So what can I talk about it?

Donna: Uhhh… Umm…. I don't know. Hyde's not really a big talker.

Jackie: Yeah, either he comforted me or he was kissing me. This is gonna be the best date ever!

Donna: This is too weird.

Jackie: Oh shut up lumberjack you're just jealous because you date Eric!

Donna: Whatever Jackie. You want a pop? (_Jackie nods her head and Donna gets up to get a drink_.)

Jackie: Hey Donna? (_in a sincere tone_) Thanks.

Donna: You're welcome.

Meanwhile in the basement…

Kelso: Hyde!

Hyde: Yes?

Kelso: I'm gonna kick your ass.

Kelso lunges for Hyde. Hyde easily throws him into the freezer, hitting his face on the edge.

Kelso: Oww my eye! Damn Hyde!

Hyde: Moron!

Kelso: How could you take my girl Hyde?

Hyde: You cheated on her man,a lot, and you weren't smart enough to keep her from finding out. Besides (_he smirks remembering everything Jackie told him_) she came to me not the other way around.

Eric: (_stepping in between the two of them_) Kelso you need to calm down, or else Hyde is going to kick your ass. Now why don't we all just calm down.

Cut to circle.

Hyde: (_smiling_) Good job Forman.

Kelso: (laughing) Yeah I love calming down.

Fez: So does this mean you two are not going to fight? It's funny when Kelso gets hurt.

Hyde: Yeah it is.

Eric: Yeah, but you guys shouldn't be fighting. It's like Han Solo fighting with Chewbacca over Darth Vader, it's just wrong.

Fez: But Han Solo and Chewy were not making out with Darth Vader. Or touching his naughty parts.

Hyde: Forman stop with the Star Wars already, and did you just compare me to Chewbacca?

Kelso: Of course he did. I'm obviously Han with my good looks.

Fez: Yes you are very pretty my friend.

Kelso: Thanks little buddy.

Hyde: (_shakes his head_) Well guys I'm going to go pick up Darth Vader and make out with her. (_He smirks_) And touch her naughty parts.

Kelso: (_horrified_) Uhh! (_thinking about it_) Oh that's a good burn.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave me a review, I promise smut in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They really are encouraging. As promised this chapter gets somewhat smutty so if you are uncomfortable skip this part. Here you go.

Chapter 3

Hyde left the basement with a smirk on his face from Kelso's reactions. Part of him wondered why he was going out with Jackie Burkhart, but that part of him remembered what happened in the car after they had gone shopping. Hyde walked into the Pinciotti's kitchen. No one was in the kitchen so Hyde walked into the living room and found that empty also. He heard a noise coming from the hallway and made his way to Donna's bedroom.

Jackie: Donna why isn't here yet? Do you think he's not going to show up? What if he stood me up?

Donna: Jackie, relax. He didn't stand you up. He's probably in the circle. He'll be here.

Hyde smirked from the behind the door.

Hyde: (_thinking_) She knows me so well.

Jackie: You're right. He's just in the circle. He's going to be here. How could he resist me?

Donna: Yeah, or he's fulfilling his needs that you gave him earlier. (_She starts laughing_)

Jackie: He better not be! I want to do that!

Hyde looks surprised at her bold statement, after a minute he has an excited smile.

Donna: Jackie eww! I don't want to talk about his needs.

Jackie: Donna, you know by now you are going to hear about everything that happens.

Donna: I know. You better not ever get back with Kelso because I don't think I could handle one more story about the Apollo Rocket of Love and his countdown that ends at three.

Hyde's eyes widened and he puts his hand over his mouth so no one can hear him laugh.

Jackie: Don't worry Donna. I will never get back together with Michael Kelso. God what did I see in him?

Donna: You are asking the wrong person.

Jackie: I know you date Eric. That's even weirder.

Hyde couldn't take it anymore. He put his Zen face on and went into the room.

Hyde: Jackie let's go.

Jackie: Ok, I just have to grab my purse. (_She grabs her bag and turns to Donna_) I'll call you later.

Donna: (_sarcastically_) Looking forward to it.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Later.

The couple goes to Jackie's car.

Jackie: So Steven where are we going on our date?

Steven: I don't know.

Jackie: You didn't plan anything?

Hyde: No.

Jackie: Fine, let's just go see a movie.

Hyde: Fine. We'll see The Hills Have Eyes.

Jackie: (_gasps in shock)_ No way! I am not seeing that. We'll go see The Goodbye Girl.

Hyde: (_agitated_) Jackie no and didn't you already see that with the gang?

Jackie: Yeah, but Fez ruined it for me, and I never saw the ending.

Hyde: No.

Jackie: Steven please.

Hyde: No.

Jackie smiles at him. She presses her body against his and puts her mouth next to his ear.

Jackie: (_seductively_) Steven please can we see this movie? Afterwards we can go to Mount Hump.

Hyde: (_smirking_) Alright, but we are going straight there after the movie. (_a pause_) And that won't work all the time.

Jackie: (_smiles and presses herself against him again_) Yes it will.

Two hours later the couple exits the theatre. Hyde has his arm around Jackie. She is happily talking about the movie. Hyde is trying to stay Zen and not run to the car and drive as fast as possible to Mount Hump.

Jackie: Steven wasn't that movie so romantic?

Hyde: (_distractedly_) Oh yeah, sure.

Jackie: Steven! Did you even watch the movie?

Hyde: Not really. I fell asleep as soon as the credits were over and when I woke up I all I could think about was the second part of our date. (_Hyde opened the door for Jackie_) Now, let's go.

Jackie: Aww, Steven you opened the door for me.

Hyde: Yeah well it got you in the car fast. Now let's go.

Hyde walked around the car and got in the driver's seat, and drove to Mount Hump. He found a secluded spot and parked. He turned the engine off and turned to Jackie.

Jackie: (_coyly_) So now what?

Hyde didn't say anything, he just grabs her and kisses her hard. She squeals and kisses him back. She wraps her arms around his neck again. After a few minutes the two pulled apart to breathe.

Hyde: Jackie. I..want…mmm

Jackie says nothing but climbs into the backseat. Hyde is stunned and just looks at her.

Jackie: Steven are you just going to stare at me or are you going to join me.

This time Hyde didn't say anything. He climbed into the backseat and pounced on her. He attacked her mouth, bringing her tongue into his mouth. He let his hand go under her shirt and caress her stomach. He slowly brought his hand up to fondle her breast through her bra. Jackie moaned into his mouth. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed and sucked on her neck and collar bone.

Jackie: (_breathy_) Steven. Oh that feels good.

Hyde smiled and pulled her shirt over her head. He kissed her neck and collarbone while massaging her shoulders and lightly skimming her breasts.

Jackie: (_moaning_) Steven. God, so good. More please.

Hyde smiled and unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body. Hyde stared at her, and she flushed under his gaze. He pulled himself out of his trance and went to undo her pants. When she was in nothing but a pair of black lace panties.

Hyde: (_whispering_) You are so beautiful.

Jackie beamed up at him and pulled him in for a sweet but passionate kiss.

Hyde kissed his way down Jackie's neck nibbling lightly. He kissed over her collarbone until his mouth found her breasts. He placed gentle licks and nips on them until Jackie was squirming and begging for more, then he sucked one nipple into his mouth. Jackie arched her back and Hyde used one hand to fondle her other breast while his other hand skimmed over her stomach until it reached her panties. He rubbed her through the lace.

Jackie: Steven, more. God please.

Hyde pulled her underwear away. His hand went back to her vagina and he slid one finger into her. She gasped and grinded against his hand. He added a second finger and his thumb rubbed her clit. He kissed her neck and let his mouth travel to her ear.

Hyde: You like that baby?

Jackie: God yes. Steven, I'm so close. Please.

Hyde smirked and at the word please he thrusted his fingers faster and rubbed her clit harder.

Jackie: Oh God, yes Steven.

Hyde sucked on her ear.

Hyde: Come for me baby.

Jackie moaned and at his words she screamed out her release. After a few minutes she looked up at him.

Jackie: Steven that was so good.

Hyde: (_smirking_) So you enjoyed that then?

Jackie: Oh yeah.

Jackie pushed him off her until he was seated. Hyde looked incredibly confused until Jackie straddled him and kissed him hard. She grinded against him and he moaned. Her hands left his face went underneath his t-shirt. She rubbed his chest and stomach, and then pulled it over his head. She dipped her head and kicked and nipped at his nipples. Hyde groaned and thrusts his hips against hers. Jackie just sucked on his other nipple and ground herself against him harder.

Hyde: (_groaning_) Jackie, baby.

Jackie finally took pity on him and unbuckled his belt. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down his legs. Her eyes widened when she looked at his shaft. She squeezed it gently and started to stroke it lightly at first but she sped up. Hyde grabbed her hand and she looked at him quizzically.

Hyde: If you don't stop doing that this is going to be over much too quickly.

She smiled understandingly and kissed him softly.

Jackie: Steven I want you inside of me. (_Forcefully_) Now!

Hyde: Ok baby.

Hyde positioned himself at her opening and guided her hips into sinking down on him.

Hyde: God Jackie. You're so hot and tight. Don't move.

They sat joined for a few minutes until Hyde grasped Jackie's hips and guided them to a leisurely pace. When Jackie found a rhythm Hyde moved his hands to her breasts and fondled them and pinched her nipples.

Jackie: Oh God, Steven. So good, so full.

Hyde: (_in a gruff voice_) That's it baby. Ride me hard.

Jackie: Steven.

She quickened her pace and grinded against his pelvic bone. Hyde could tell she was close and he brought his hand to her clit and rubbed it rapidly.

Jackie: Steven! Yes! Oh God! I'm coming!

Hyde thrusted into her one more time and with a roar he spilled himself in her tight passage.

Jackie laid against him as the lovers caught their breaths.

Hyde: God Jackie.

Jackie: Steven that was incredible! I mean I've never felt these things before.

Hyde has a self satisfied smile on his face.

Hyde: It was good wasn't it?

Jackie: It was, really. (_in a smile voice_) Right?

Hyde: Are you serious? (_noticing her look of insecurity_) Jackie, that was the best sex I've ever had.

Jackie: Really?

Hyde: Really.

Jackie: Oh Steven.

She kissed him again

Hyde: Jackie I know I'm good but even I can't do it again that quickly.

Jackie: Steven! I wasn't implying for us to do it again. I was going to cuddle.

Hyde: I don't cuddle.

Jackie: Steven!

Hyde: No!

Jackie: Fine.

A few minutes later they are dressed and Hyde is driving them to Jackie's house. He pulls up into the driveway.

Hyde: Here you go. I'll walk back to the Formans.

Jackie: Steven are you mad at me?

Hyde: No Jacks. I'm not.

Jackie: (_in a small voice_) Oh, ok.

Hyde let out a sigh and leaned over and kissed her. She pulled him into a hug.

Hyde: I'll see you tomorrow ok doll?

Jackie: (_smiling_) Yeah, ok.

Jackie walked into her house and Hyde walked back to the basement.

Hyde: (_to himself_) One date and I turn into Forman.

Next up Kelso tries to make Jackie jealous and starts dating Laurie.

A/N: Hope you guys like it. I know Hyde was OOC, but oh well. Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine etc. etc.

A/N: This chapter is basically a reworking of Cat Fight Club. I used a lot of dialogue from the show so whatever.

Chapter 4

Kelso sat around his bedroom pacing.

Kelso: I have to get Jackie back but how? Think. Think. (_He grabs his head in pain_) Ow. Stupid brain.

Casey Kelso walks into his room.

Casey: What are you doing bro?

Kelso: I gotta get Jackie back. How do I do that?

Casey: Little brother, girls want what they can't have, it's human nature. Find a girl that she doesn't like and date her. Jackie will come running back to you, and you might even get a girl fight.

Kelso: (_With an excited smile_) A girl fight and Jackie? Alright! Thanks bro. But who would make Jackie jealous? Pam Macey? No. The girl from the movie theatre? No, she's dating a basketball player now. (_He has an epiphany_) Laurie!

Cut to Forman house

Kelso rings the doorbell and Kitty answers.

Kelso: Hi, Mrs. Forman I'm here to pick up Laurie for our date.

Kitty: You mean Eric?

Kelso: No I mean Laurie. Your daughter. Why would I want to date Eric?

Laurie walks down the stairs.

Laurie: Hey Kelso. Ready to go?

Kelso: Yeah.

Kelso and Laurie exit.

Kitty: Oh this is not good.

Cut to basement a few hours later. Donna, Fez, and Eric are sitting on the couch. Hyde is in his chair with Jackie on his lap. They are watching TV. After a few minutes Kelso and Laurie walk in. Everyone looks between Kelso and Laurie and Jackie and Hyde.

Laurie: (_with an evil smirk on her face_) Kelso, as your new girlfriend, I'm not comfortable with your old girlfriend being here.

Kelso: Jackie do you mind?

Jackie:(_with an angry look on her face_) No, why would I care if you two leave?

Laurie: (_Laurie walks over to Jackie_) Hey, this is my house!

Jackie: (_Standing up_) So what? I am Hyde's girlfriend and he wants me here. (_Looking at him_)Don't you baby?

Hyde: (_smirking_) Yes I do.

Laurie: Fine, but you better watch your back.

Jackie: And you shouldn't spend so much time on yours!

Kelso: (_smiling_) BURN!

Laurie: Kelso!

Kelso: Sorry, I got swept up in the super good burn.

Laurie: Shut up!

Kelso and Laurie leave the basement.

Hyde: (_looking at Jackie_) Jackie, that was so badass.

He pulls her into his lap and they start making out.

Fez: Yes it was a great burn. Now be quiet so I can watch my show.

Cut to the basement a few days later.

Fez, Jackie, Hyde, and Eric are around the table playing Monopoly.

Jackie: I own the most property than anyone, I'm the richest player, just like real life!

Eric: Jackie I have $970, I'll give it to you if you just go away!

Hyde: Relax Forman. It's better that Laurie being down here.

At that moment Kelso and Laurie walk in.

Hyde: Crap.

Laurie: Kelso next time we go hiking bring a blanket, I think I have a twig in my shorts.

Hyde: What a coincidence. So does Kelso.

Jackie: (_whispering to Hyde_) You're not wrong. (_Louder_) Burn!

Kelso: Oh hey Jackie, guys.

Jackie: Oh look it's Michael and his community chest.

Hyde: (_smiling_) Nice!

Laurie: Kelso when you come over tonight don't wear that stupid unicorn tie.

Jackie: Uh!

Laurie: Oh sorry. Was that a gift from?

Jackie: Yeah, well were those shoes a gift? Cuz they're ugly! (_She looks away embarrassed_)

Laurie: Shouldn't you be off playing with baby dolls?

Jackie: Shouldn't you be off being a bitch?

Laurie: Oh, I made the little girl say a bad word. (_she_ _kisses Kelso_) See you tonight.

Laurie exits.

Basement: A few hours later. Just Jackie and Hyde are there.

Jackie: Oh Laurie makes me so mad! I want to rip her hair out and show it to her. I hate her!

Hyde: Babe, as hot as that would be. You can't let her get to you.

Jackie: Then what am I supposed to do?

Hyde: To really piss her off you have to be Zen.

Jackie: Zen? You can't just go around making up words Steven.

Hyde: No, Zen. At peace, aloof.

Jackie: Will you teach me how to be Zen?

Hyde: You can't just teach someone to be Zen Jackie, you can only learn to be Zen.

Jackie: I don't understand.

Hyde: And that is your first lesson.

Jackie: Huh?

Hyde: Jackie if you want to be my student you have to follow my instructions without question.

Jackie: Ok, I can do that.

Hyde: Good. Now (_smirking_) kiss me.

Jackie: How is that being aloof?

Hyde: WHAT?

Jackie: Ok, ok.

She pulls him to her and kisses him hard. After a few minutes they pull apart.

Hyde: You make a fine student, grasshopper.

The basement an hour later.

Jackie: Whatever.

Hyde: More aloofness.

Jackie: (_annoyed_) Whatever..

Hyde: I don't believe you.

Jackie: Steven when are we going to move on? I've been saying whatever for half an hour.

Hyde: You can say so much by saying so little grasshopper. Pretend you're Laurie and insult me.

Jackie: Ok. Hyde you're stupid.

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie: (_amazed_) Wow that was great!

Hyde: Yeah, now the next part is ambiguity. Say it with me (_she says it with him_) AMBIGUITY.

Hyde: This way people don't know what you're talking about. Ask me if I want to go to a movie.

Jackie: Steven, do you want to see a movie tonight.

Hyde: That's cool. See you don't know if I mean that's cool I'll go or that's cool no thanks.

Jackie: And that's cool?

Hyde: Whatever...

Jackie: (_startled_) I am so sorry I got impatient.

Hyde: That's cool.

Donna comes in.

Donna: Hey guys. So Jackie, Eric won't invite me to dinner tonight. So do you wanna like go to the mall or something?

Jackie: That's cool.

Donna: Wait, huh? Was that a yes?

Jackie: (_excited_) Oh my god it worked! (_a beat_) I mean, whatever.

She looks at Hyde smiling. He has a proud smile on his face.

Basement: A few hours later. Hyde, Fez, Jackie, and Eric are all in the circle.

Eric: The rest of dinner was so quiet. All you could hear was the vein in Red's forehead thumping.

Fez: Man I'm glad I'm not Kelso. Of course he has lots of sex with whores, and I am still a virgin. Oh who am I kidding I wish I were Kelso.

Hyde: No you don't man. Being Kelso is like knowing the truth behind all the deceptions of society but not being able to convince any of your fellow suburban clones that anything's wrong man! No wait, that's me.

Jackie: (_laughing_) I totally just forgot why I was laughing. Isn't that funny?

Eric: Ok, no more for the cheerleader.

Fez: Jackie there is something different about you. Your hair, your outfit, your red puffy eyes.

Hyde: She's Zen man. I've taken her under my wing. (_smirking_) She's also extremely satisfied.

Jackie: These Oreos are the greatest! (_laughing again_)

Hyde: (_a little embarrassed_) It's her first time in the circle.

Hyde gives her an annoyed look.

The basement: The next day. Kelso is sitting in the lawn chair, Fez and Eric are on the couch, and Hyde is in his chair.

Kelso: I can't believe Red would do that.

Hyde: I can't believe Red made you cry.

Kelso: I wasn't crying!

Eric: Yeah, yeah you were.

Kelso: Shut up Eric!

Donna and Jackie enter the basement. Jackie walks over to Hyde, kisses him and sits in his lap.

Kelso: I'm going to find Laurie, she'll kiss it and make it better.

Jackie: Well she'll kiss it but she won't make you any better, at anything.

Kelso: Damn Jackie!

Kelso stomps his foot then leaves the basement.

Basement: About an hour later. Donna and Fez are talking, Jackie and Hyde are reading; Laurie enters the basement.

Laurie: (_looking at Jackie_) Oh, you again. What did they let kindergarten out early?

Jackie: (_still reading_) Whatever.

Laurie: Don't you have some lame comeback stored for this occasion?

Jackie: (_still reading_) That's cool.

Hyde has a proud smile on his face.

Laurie: Oh so now you're little miss cool?

Jackie: (_still reading_) Whatever.

Laurie: (_smiling evilly_) Well if you were really as cool as you think you are you would have been able to hold onto Kelso. Now what do you have? The poor little orphan boy with a criminal record and no parents. Loser and the delinquent. How nice.

Hyde looks incredibly pissed off, and Jackie's Zen is completely gone. She growls and throws her magazine down. She jumps over the couch and tackles Laurie.

Fez: Catfight!

Donna: Come on guys stop! (_she goes to pull them apart_) Oww! She bit me! Jackie hit her in the eye!

They keep fighting.

Jackie: You stupid whore!(_punch_) His name is Steven! (_slap_) That's Hyde to you! (_punch_) He is not a delinquent!

Hyde has a smile on his face, Fez is smiling perversely again, and Donna is shadowboxing.

After a few more minutes Jackie gets up.

Jackie: (_kicks her one last time_) Bitch!

Laurie runs up the stairs.

Donna: You kicked her ass.

Jackie: (_out of breath_) yeah, whatever.

Fez: Oh I am so turned on right now.

Hyde punches his arm.

Fez: Ai!

Basement: A little while later.

Jackie is putting a band aid on Donna's arm.

Donna: I can't believe she bit me. I hope she didn't give me like slut rabies or something.

Eric: Jackie I can't believe you hit her in the eye! You're my hero.

Jackie:(_looking at Hyde_) Yeah, but I guess it wasn't very Zen of me was it?

Hyde: Where Zen ends ass-kicking begins. And that is your final lesson grasshopper.

Jackie: Hey, let's do that thing where we all sit in a circle.

Everyone sits and forms a circle.

Eric: I can't believe I missed that fight!

Jackie: Oh my god! I love kicking Laurie's ass. The next time she says something I'm gonna kick her ass again!

Hyde: (_smiling at her_) That's my girl!

Donna: My hands look like boxing gloves! I bet I could kick Laurie's ass too!

Eric: Please do.

Jackie: Steven, am I supposed to have this much energy left after kicking someone's ass?

Hyde: Sometimes.

Jackie: (_pulling him to her_) Well, let's do something with it.

Hyde: (_smirking_) I am liking you more and more. (_turning to Eric and Donna_) Now would be a good time to leave.

Hyde and Jackie get up and go to his room. Eric and Donna stay where they are in shock.

After a minute Hyde comes out shirtless.

Hyde:(_yelling_) Leave!

Eric and Donna run out of the basement door and up the stairs to the basketball goal where Fez and Kelso are.

Kelso: What's up guys?

Eric: Hyde used his scary voice so we had to leave the basement.

Kelso: Why?

Fez: Probably so Jackie can take care of his needs.

Kelso: Uh!

Kelso stormed away angry. Donna, Eric, and Fez stare at him strangely.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I think by now you know it's not mine.

A/N: Thanks everybody for reviewing. I've been having a rough time with my summer classes at college, so you guys have totally kept my spirits up. Thanks!

Ch. 5

Fez, Eric, Donna are sitting on the couch in the basement, Kelso is in the lawn chair, and Hyde is in his chair.

Donna: Eric do you have the history notes from today?

Eric: Yeah, why?

Donna: Well, we need to study.

Eric: (_flustered_) Now? Donna, why?

Donna: (_giving him a look_) My house is empty, and now is the best time to study without interruptions.

Eric: I don't see why we can't study lat-oh. Ok.

Hyde: Moron.

Kelso: Yeah, even I got that.

Fez: Kelso, didn't Jackie say that same thing to you and you did not get it?

Kelso: Yeah so? (_smirking at Hyde_) Man studying was great that night.

Hyde punched his arm. .

Kelso: Damn Hyde!

Donna: (_smiling_) Where is Jackie?

Hyde: (_flatly_) Cheerleading practice. (_annoyed_) She wanted me to stay and watch man.

Fez: Oh I wish I could still watch cheerleading practice.

Kelso: Why can't you anymore?

Fez: Jackie won't let me.

No one says anything, but the guys nod in understanding.

After a few minutes the basement door opens. Some guy is carrying Jackie. Hyde clenches his jaw in anger but says nothing.

Donna: (_shocked_) Jackie what the hell?

Jackie: (_annoyed_) Donna, I pulled something in my leg at cheerleading practice you lumberjack. Craig is on the squad and gave me a ride here. (_pained_) It hurts.

Hyde is still angry and Craig puts Jackie on the couch.

Craig: Ok Jackie, I'm gonna go back to practice.

Craig exits.

Jackie: Eric do you have anything I can wrap my leg up with?

Eric: I don't know.

Jackie: (_annoyed_) Well is your mom home?

Eric: Yeah.

Jackie: (_angrily_) Well, go get her!

Eric goes up the stairs and comes back down with Kitty a few minutes later.

Jackie: Mrs. Forman, I hurt my leg at cheerleading practice.

Kitty: Well let me take a look at it.

Kitty lifts up Jackie's leg until it is completely straight and her foot is at her head.

Jackie: Oww! Mrs. Forman that hurts.

Kitty: Jackie, it's just a sprain, nothings broken. (_she looks at Hyde_) Steven get me some ice from the freezer.

Hyde gets her some ice from the freezer, and Kitty puts it on Jackie's leg.

Jackie: Cold!

Donna: It's ice Jackie.

Jackie: Shut up lumberjack!

Kitty: Ok, keep this on for 15 minutes and then stretch out your leg.

Jackie: Stretch how?

Kitty pulls Jackie leg down and bends it at her knee and pushes it forward.

Kitty: Does that feel better?

Jackie: (_nodding_) Yeah, a little. Thanks Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: You're welcome.

Kitty goes back upstairs. Jackie keeps the ice on her leg and 15 minutes later she pulls her leg up and tries to stretch it herself, but it unsuccessful.

Jackie: Oww. This sucks. Can someone help me?

Kelso: (_jumps up_) I'll help you babe.

Kelso picks up Jackie's leg and Hyde punches his arm.

Kelso: Damn Hyde!

Hyde: Hands off Kelso.

Jackie: Steven.

Hyde doesn't say anything but moves to the couch and pull her leg up. He gently pushes it forward. Jackie whimpers a little.

Hyde: You ok babe?

Jackie: (_smiling_) Yeah. Just a little harder.

Hyde pushes against her leg harder. Jackie is breathing hard.

Jackie: (_demanding_) Harder.

Hyde pushes against her leg harder.

Jackie: Oww. (_a beat_) Harder baby.

Kelso, Fez, Eric, and Donna are all staring at the couple now. Hyde smiles and moves up Jackie's body so his face is level with hers. He pushes hard against her leg.

Jackie: Uhh. (_forcefully_) Harder.

Hyde tries to suppress a moan at Jackie's command and pushes hard against her leg. The couple has completely forgotten about everyone in the room.

Hyde: Is that better baby?

Jackie: (_nodding_) Yeah, thank you.

Hyde: (_smirking and still holding her leg_) That was a first.

Jackie: (_confused_) What was a first?

Hyde: Usually when we're like this and you tell me harder we're not wearing any clothes.

Jackie giggles and the rest of the gang looks completely grossed out, except for Fez who has a smile on his face.

Jackie: Steven.

Instead of replying Hyde crushes his lips to hers and the two are making out frantically on the couch. Hyde lets go of Jackie's leg and she wraps it around his waist.

Eric: (_screaming_) Oh my God!

Donna: Eww! (_at Jackie and Hyde_) Stop that! We're still here you know!

Kelso: Guys, cut it out! Stop!

Fez: Shut up you son of a bitch this is getting good.

At Fez's comment, Hyde and Jackie stopped kissing. Jackie is blushing.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Hey, forgot you guys were here.

Eric: Obviously. (_to Donna_) Donna let's go. I just can't be here now.

The couple exit the basement.

Hyde: (_to Eric's retreating form_) You're such a woman Forman.

Fez: Go on continue with the kissing and groping.

Hyde got up and punched Fez on the arm.

Fez: Ai.

Kelso: Jackie? Hyde?

Jackie: Michael shouldn't you be off with your skank right now?

Kelso: (_smiling_) Yeah, I'll go see Laurie.

Kelso goes up the stairs to find Laurie.

Hyde: (_looking at Fez_) Fez get out of here.

Fez: No.

Hyde: (_angrily_) Fez if you don't leave this basement I'm gonna kick your ass!

Fez jumps out of the chair and leaves the basement.

Jackie: (_seductively_) Steven, can you stretch my leg again?

Hyde smirks at her, picks her up and walks into his room.

Hyde's bedroom two hours later.

Jackie: Why were you angry earlier?

Hyde: Some guy I didn't know was carrying you into the basement.

Jackie: Steven, Craig is on the cheerleading squad also, he just gave me a ride home because I didn't have my car. Besides he is a total Elton John fan.

Hyde: (_smiling_) Really?

Jackie: Really. It was not a big deal, you don't have to be (_realizing something_) You were jealous!

Hyde: (_Zen_) No I wasn't. I don't get jealous.

Jackie: You were too! You looked like you wanted to beat the crap out of Craig!

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie: (_smirking_) You like me.

Jackie doesn't wait for his response she just reaches up and kisses him tenderly.

Jackie: I like you too baby, and don't worry you can trust me.

Hyde: Whatever.

A/N: So I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, I've had this idea in my head and I needed to write it. So tell me the truth of whether you liked it or hated it. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Your reviews are awesome and make me happy. The story is now in the beginning of season 3. I figured it was time for a little drama, so this is what I created. Don't worry it's not going to be too bad, it mainly deals with Hyde's father, because I really didn't like the way the show did it. Enjoy and review please.

Ch. 6

A Bar

Eric, Fez, Hyde, and Kelso enter

Hyde: All right they didn't even check our fake IDs.

Fez: And I wasted a whole day thinking up my fake name.

Hyde: Yeah. Sorry, "Pez." Let's drink.

Eric: So Jackie actually let you out with the boys.

Hyde: (_slightly offended_) Yeah, but I can be very persuasive.

Kelso is angered by Hyde's statement but says nothing.

Bartender: So boys did school get let out early?

Kelso: Yeah. We're just...

Eric: Kelso, shut up!

Kelso: Uh, I mean, no. No, we're old. We're workers. We're all construction workers. Hey, fellas, did you see that brick today? Whoo!

Bartender: Relax guys. It's "Serve a Minor Night" at the old "Don't Have a Liquor License" Saloon (_to Hyde_) You look familiar. Do I know you?

Hyde: I should hope so... Dad.

Bud Hyde: Hey! Steven! (he shakes his hand)

Kelso: Wow! So you're Hyde's Dad?

Bud: Well, that's what his mother says. Hahahaha! (_to Hyde)_ Kidding.

Fez: Hello, Mr. Hyde's Dad. I am Pez. I've heard much about you.

Bud: Good things, I hope.

Fez: Well, if running out on your family and becoming a drunk is good, then, yes.

Eric: Okay, guys. Let's... look over here (_they all walk off, leaving Hyde with his father_)

Bud: Wow! Look at you! You're... bigger... and you got your mom's hair...and her sideburns. So, how long has it been?

Hyde: Eight years, 51 days.

Bud: Wow! (_Laughs_) Time really flies when you're...

Hyde: Drunk?

Bud: Y-Well. I was gonna say "havin' fun," but...(_Laughs_) same thing.

Hyde: Yeah, so, uh, how long you been back for?

Bud: Well, let's see. Ah, that must be about a year.

Hyde: A year?

Bud: Yeah! Hey, I was gonna call ya.

Hyde: Oh, you were gonna call me? Oh, man, that makes you, like... I don't know, what, father of the year? I'll see you around, Dad (_he leaves_)

Eric: Oh, man, Hyde's upset. Better go see how he is.

Kelso: Yep. One more round, we'll go see how he is.

Forman Kitchen the next day

Red, Laurie, Hyde, Kitty and Eric are sitting around the table eating.

Kitty: Well, Steven, honey, you haven't touched your sandwich. You feel okay?

Hyde: Yeah. I'm just not hungry.

Laurie: Oh, Steven. Are you finally tired of freeloading?

Kitty: Can it, Laurie.

Laurie: All I'm saying is Daddy works really hard... and nothing here is cheap.

Eric: Except you.

Laurie: Believe me. I'm not cheap.

Eric: Fine. "Free." Whatever.

Leo: (_coming in_) Hey, honey, I'm home!

Red: Oh, good. The hippie's here.

Leo: Hyde, man, your dad come by lookin' for you, man. Which is really freaky 'cause I thought this bald dude was your dad.

Hyde: Thanks, Leo (_he leaves the table, Leo takes his place_)

Kitty: Steven's father is in town?

Laurie: Yeah, right. Like he even knows who his father is.

Red: Eric you wanna explain this?

Eric: She's a bitch. Right. Okay. Uh, yeah. We bumped into Hyde's dad last night. He'd been back in town, like, a year...hadn't even talked to his own son.

Leo: Cool. Egg salad.

Kitty: Well, I'm gonna talk to Steven...and see how he's feeling about this.

Eric: You know what, Mom? I wouldn't do that. Hyde likes to bottle those things up.

Red: Good for him. That's where those feelings should be kept.

Kitty: Well, what is he gonna do? Pretend he doesn't have a father?

Red: Kitty, this is a family issue, and, for once, it's not about our family. Look, the bond between a father and a son...is complex and subtle (_to Eric_) You wipe that damn smirk off your face!

Kitty: Red, when we took that boy into our home... it became our job to see him through thick and thin...and now it's thick... or thin... I don't know, but he needs us.

Leo: Cool egg salad, man.

Red: Fine. Stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. Go ahead.

Kitty: Okay. Will do. Bud's coming over for drinks tonight.

Eric: Uh, Mom, do you really want to invite an alcoholic over for cocktails?

Kitty: Oh, right. Okay, well, I'll just, um... I'll make him a nice Shirley Temple... and he can fill up on cheese.

The Basement

Jackie, Kelso, Eric, Donna, Eric, and Fez are all in the basement. Jackie is sitting on Hyde's lap. Hyde is being Zen. No one is saying anything, they are just watching TV. Kitty comes down the stairs.

Kitty: Steven I invited you're father over for dinner tonight.

Hyde: (_standing up quickly making Jackie fall_) What? Mrs. Forman no.

Jackie: Steven.

Hyde: (_he looks down and helps her up_) Sorry babe.

Kitty: It's a good thing, I think.

Hyde: I've got nothing to say to him.

Kitty: Well, he is still coming to dinner.

Kitty exits.

Hyde: Damn it!

Hyde stalks into his bedroom, leaving everyone else in silence.

Donna: Hyde's dad is back? Why didn't you guys tell me?

Jackie: (_more to herself_) Why didn't Steven tell me?

Kelso: (_accusingly_) Maybe if you two would stop doing it like rabbits he would have.

Jackie looked hurt and really pissed off.

Donna: Kelso!

Jackie marched right up to Kelso and slapped him.

Jackie: Do not EVER say anything like that to me EVER again Michael Kelso. You need to deal with the fact that I am with Hyde now and not you.

Kelso: Jackie, I'm sorry I didn't mean-

Jackie: Save it. Get out of here. Now.

Kelso: What?

Jackie: I'm going to talk to my boyfriend and I'd rather no one be here to hear it.

Eric: (_slightly scared_) Yeah, let's go everybody.

The gang exits except for Jackie. She takes a deep breath and goes to Hyde's room.

Jackie: Steven, it's me. Let me in please.

Hyde didn't say anything but opened the door for her. She sat down on the bed with him.

Jackie: Steven, why didn't you tell me your dad was in town?

Hyde: I didn't think it was a big deal.

Jackie: It is and you know it is.

Hyde: I don't want to see him and he obviously doesn't want to see me.

Jackie: Steven.

Hyde: (_getting up pacing angrily_) He's been here for a year. A fucking year, and he never even thought about seeing me, finding me. Bastard! Fucking prick!

Jackie: Steven. I know you're angry, but don't you think you should tell him that, not me?

Hyde: I guess. Maybe.

Jackie: I'm not telling you to sign up for father-son bowling, but at least talk to him, or yell at him. Get it out of you. You'll feel better.

Hyde: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Jackie: Of course I am. I'm brilliant. I thought you knew that.

Hyde: (_smiling_) You never show it, how am I supposed to?

Jackie: (_insulted, she pinches him_) Steven!

Hyde: (_smirking_) You know I love it when you pinch me… Lower.

Jackie: (_smiles and blushes_) Steven you are so bad!

Hyde: You wouldn't have it any other way.

Jackie: I really wouldn't. I'll be back in a few hours for dinner.

Hyde: (_Zen_) That's cool.

Jackie: (_Zen_) Whatever.

Forman Living Room Later That Night

Red is sitting in his chair, Eric is on the piano bench, Hyde is sitting on the couch with Jackie curled up beside him. The doorbell rings

Hyde: (_whispering to Jackie_) I don't think I can do this.

Jackie: Yes you can. You're the strongest person I know. I believe in you.

Hyde smiles at her and kisses the top of her head.

Kitty opens the door and ushers Bud inside. Red, Eric, and Hyde all stand up. Jackie stands and holds onto Hyde's arm.

Hyde: Hello Bud.

Bud: Hey Steven. (_noticing Jackie on his arm_) Who is this pretty little thing?

Hyde: This is my girlfriend Jackie.

Jackie: (_Zen_) Hello.

Kitty: So Bud how is everything?

Bud: (_smiling_) Oh great. I've been sober for about six months, got a job, an apartment, a color TV.

Hyde: (_getting angrier by the second_) Color TV wow! I remember growing up I didn't even have a father.

Hyde heads to the door but Jackie gets to it before he does.

Hyde: Jackie get out of my way.

Jackie: No. You need to talk to him. You need to get everything out in the open.

Hyde: No I don't Jackie.

Jackie (_determined, but in a lower voice_) Steven, if you don't talk to your father I won't have sex with you for the next year.

Hyde has a stunned expression on his face. He quickly turns around and goes up to Bud.

Hyde: (_yelling_) Hey! You can't ditch me, then walk back into my life eight years later... and expect everything to be okay. You screwed me! You left me with Edna. Edna! And then she left! The Formans took me in. They're my family. See that guy (he puts to Red) THAT guy is my father. I know you're not going to stay around much longer and I've been doing just fine on my own. You wouldn't even have seen me if I hadn't gone into that bar, so don't pretend to care. You could have looked for me but you didn't. You didn't want me in your life, and guess what? I don't want you in my mine. So stay the hell away from me!

Hyde glares at Bud one last time and stalks past Jackie down to the basement.

Bud: Well I deserved that, and he's right. I never intended to reconnect with him. Thanks for inviting me over Kitty.

Bud exits.

Jackie: Mrs. Forman, I know you're probably upset about all of this, but this was for the best. Steven really needed to say those things.

Eric: Jackie's right Mom.

Kitty: I know. I'm happy he thinks of us as his family.

Red: Crap.

The Basement A Few Minutes Later

Jackie is lying with Hyde on his bed.

Jackie: I thought you didn't cuddle?

Hyde: I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this.

Jackie: Steven, I'm proud of you for standing up to your father.

Hyde: (_smirking_) I had to. You threatened to cut me off. I'm a guy, I wouldn't last a week.

Jackie: No you wouldn't. (_seriously_) Steven are you ok?

Hyde: I'm better now. Thank you for making me talk to Bud, but I really don't want or need him in my life.

Jackie: I know you don't. I'm just happy you're ok. Parents suck.

Hyde: Yeah. What do you mean?

Jackie: My parents haven't been home for a month.

Hyde: You're all by yourself in that big house?

Jackie: (_looking down_) Yeah.

Hyde: I'm sorry baby.

He pulls her closer to him.

Jackie: It's ok, (smiling) but if you're serious then you cold always come over. Put me to bed.

Hyde: (_smirking_) Baby I don't have to go to your house to put you to bed.

Jackie: (_smirking_) No, but I do have this king sized four poster bed, that is much more comfortable than this.

Hyde smiles like a kid on Christmas.

Hyde: Wanna have a sleepover?

A/N: Yeah Hyde was way OOC in this chapter but I wanted him to yell at Bud. I was never a fan and he forgave him way too easily, besides Bud isn't his father. Anyway leave me a review please. It would make me happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Basement

Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez are watching Batman.

Fez: Oh, don't put Batman in the clam of death, Riddler. That's just gonna make him mad. God, you're stupid.

Eric: Fez, for the last time, the Riddler can't hear you.

Fez: Riddle me this, Riddler. When Batman escapes from the clam of death...who will kick your riddle-telling ass in?

Eric: Hey, Fez. Riddle me this (_he hits him on his arm_)

Fez: Then riddle me this (_he wets his finger and puts it in Eric's ear_)

Eric: Oh, but, Fez, only if you riddle me this (_he pinches Fez' nipple_)

Fez: Ow! Riddle me this, you son of a bitch! (_he jumps on Eric_)

Jackie (_storming in_): Oh, my God! Guess what!

Eric : (_dramatically_) Stop! Fez! This could be important! (_he slaps him in the face_)

Jackie: You guys, the Roller Disco Doo-dah is coming to Kenosha next Friday!

Hyde: Oh, my God! Guess what! ( _blows raspberry_)

Jackie: See, now, that's the kind of thing the judges really frown upon during competition, Steven.

Hyde: Excuse me?

Jackie: We're gonna be partners! (_he gives her a blank look_) Skating partners.

Hyde: Hey, how about instead, you hit me in the face with a wrench, and I black out?

Jackie: Steven as my boyfriend you are the most obvious choice as my skating partner. Don't you want to make me happy?

Hyde: (_smirking_) I make you happy every night babe.

Jackie: Steven, that is different.

Hyde: Jackie you know I hate disco. How about you make me happy and we don't roller disco.

Jackie: Fine Steven you don't have to be my partner, but I'm still going to enter the contest.

Kelso: All right. Jackie, what do you say...you and me, roller disco? I mean, we used to have some good moves, you know, like, when we did it...so it would be like that...except for with lights and skates.

Hyde punches Kelso in the arm.

Jackie: Okay. Um, first of all, you make me sick. Okay? Second, you're lame, and you make me sick. Third, you make me sick, and any one of these guys would be a better partner than you, even Fez.

Fez: Really? Then I am in.

Jackie: Um, no, I didn't really mean it, Fez.

Fez: Oh, then I am out. Damn it. Let me in.

Hyde: Jackie, Fez can dance pretty well, remember when you two danced at the disco when it first opened?

Jackie: Oh yeah. Fez, you're in.

Fez: Yeah Fez! Let's practice woman!

The Basement the Next Day

Kelso is pacing and Donna is watching TV

Kelso: I don't get Jackie, first she chooses Hyde over me, and then she chooses Fez as her dance partner. I have the three things that women want I'm hot and I'm smart.

Donna: That's two things.

Kelso: Uh-uh hot counts twice.

Donna: It's just stupid roller disco why do you care?

Kelso: You're right it's stupid. Thanks for being a good friend Donna.

Donna: Besides after the competition she's just gonna go and celebrate with Hyde, and they'll have lots of celebratory sex.

Kelso: Now you're being a bad friend Donna.

Two Days Later at the Roller Disco Competition

Donna, Kelso, and Hyde are sitting watching the competition

Hyde: I can't believe I'm here watching this crap.

Donna: I think it's sweet you watching her.

Hyde: Get bent. I'm just making sure no one touches her.

Donna: Sure. Jackie and Fez are up next.

Kelso: (_standing up yelling_) Hey the next contestants are cheaters. The brown guys a robot!

Hyde: Sit down you moron!

Man on P.A. : Ladies and gentleman...welcome to the rink our last contestants of the evening-from Point Place, Wisconsin, Jackie Burkhart and, uh...Jackie Burkhart's Partner.!

Kelso: Boo!

Hyde punches his arm, and Jackie and Fez start their routine.

Donna: Wow, they're amazing.

Kelso: Did you see that? Fez just tripped.

Hyde: No he didn't.

Kelso: This calls for my secret weapon.

He pulls out a marble.

Hyde: Kelso if you do anything to ruin their chances of winning, and me getting any tonight I will kick your ass and make it hurt more than any time in your life.

Kelso cowers in his seat, clearly frightened.

Jackie and Fez finish their routine and the crowd cheers. Fez and Jackie skate over to the gang.

Donna: Oh my God. You guys were awesome.

Kelso: You were ok. I noticed some mistakes, especially from Fez.

Fez: Shut up, the scores are about to be announced.

Man on P.A.: The winners of Kennosha's Annual Roller Disco Doo-Dah are Jackie Burkhart and her partner!

Donna and Jackie: Oh my God!

Jackie hugs Fez, then turns to Hyde and kisses him.

Hyde: You did it doll.

Jackie: Thank you for being a great partner Fez!

A man brings them champagne.

Jackie: Yay champagne!

Kelso: Yaay! (_he rubs Jackie's back_)

Jackie: No touching! You booed us the whole time.

Kelso: So?

Jackie: We have to take pictures and I told Fez I'd buy him dinner, we'll meet you guys in the basement later. (_looking at Hyde_) Ok?

Hyde: That's cool.

Hyde kisses her and leaves with Donna and Kelso.

The Basement a Little While Later

Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Kelso are in the Circle

Eric: So Red got off for firing Earl cuz they realized what an idiot he was. How was roller disco?

Donna: Jackie and Fez won. They were awesome.

Kelso: They were ok.

Hyde: They won, so Jackie is happy. (_smirking_) Which in turn means I will be happy. As soon as Fez gets done eating and they get back here.

Eric: You're not worried man?

Hyde: Over Fez, get bent.

Donna: Not that Fez won't try but Jackie won't let him do anything.

Hyde: Exactly. Besides I'll kick his ass if he tries anything.

Eric: Yeah, it's funny when you do that.

Hyde: Yeah. (_after a minute no one says anything_) You know there's this car that runs on water man.

Everyone throws things at him.

Jackie's Car in the Hub Parking Lot

Jackie and Fez are sitting in her car, Jackie is drunk.

Jackie: Oh my God, I love champagne!

Fez: I see, you drank the entire bottle and left none for Fez.

Jackie: Sorry Fez, but it was so good.

Fez: Oh I cannot stay mad at you. You bought me dinner and lots of candy.

Jackie: Fez, do you want to know a secret? Champagne makes me really horny. (_She giggles_)

Fez: Well alright then.

Fez: (_thinking to himself_) If I even touch Jackie Hyde will kill me.

Jackie: Fez, guess what? I'm in love. I love Steven! Isn't that great?

Fez: That is wonderful. Let's get you back to him.

Jackie: Thanks Fez. (_they hug_)

The Basement 15 Minutes Later

Hyde: Where the hell are they man?

Eric: What are you talking about?

Hyde: Nothing.

Kelso: Are you worried about Jackie, Hyde?

Hyde: No.

The basement door opens and Fez walks in helping Jackie walk.

Jackie: Hey guys!

Hyde: Fez what the hell?

Fez: It is not my fault, she took the champagne from me and when I tried to take it back she pinched me.

Hyde: She drank the whole bottle?

Fez: Yes.

Hyde punches Fez in the arm.

Fez: Ai.

Jackie: Steven. I'm only a little drunk. I'm not crazy drunk like you.

Hyde: Jackie shut your pie hole!

Jackie walks over to Hyde and wraps her arm around Hyde and kisses his neck.

Jackie: Come on baby, don't be mad at me or Fez, it's not his fault.

She kisses him.

Hyde: Fine.

Jackie: Steven, don't you wanna celebrate with me?

Hyde: (_smiling_) Celebrate how?

Jackie: I'll let you do that thing you wanted to do last night.

Hyde: (_smirking_) Which one?

Jackie: (_smiling, still drunk_) The one where I let you tie me to the big bed in the guest room at my house.

Donna, Eric, and Kelso are completely appalled at Jackie's statement. Fez has his trademark perverted smile on his face.

Hyde: (_smiling even bigger than before_) Let's go baby.

He turns to face the rest of the gang.

Hyde: Good night everybody, I'll be at Jackie's for the night if you need me. Forman if Red or your mom ask where I am I'm at Fez's. Fez go home.

Hyde and Jackie quickly leave the basement.

Fez: (_sarcastically_) Have lots of fun with your kinky sex you son of a bitch. (_looking up_) Why not me?

Kelso: Jackie and I never did anything kinky like that.

Fez: Maybe because she did not really love you and she loves Hyde.

Donna: Fez what are you talking about?

Fez: Jackie told me she was in love with Hyde. I'm guessing he does not know though.

Donna: Oh my God Jackie loves Hyde.

Eric: I think Hyde might..no. He doesn't love Jackie. (_looking at the gang_) Does he?

A/N: Did you guys like it? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad people are still interested in this story. I'm trying to get a few chapters out before I go on vacation, so lots of updates soon!

Chapter 8

Eric's Bedroom

Eric: Hey, Donna. What's wrong?

Donna: Eric, you can't just ignore my ideas.

Eric: Oh. Donna. You'll get the same "A" I get. Relax, baby.

Donna: Eric, I can't relax 'cause you're wrong, and I'm right.

Eric: Okay. Okay. I think we need to clear our heads with a nice study break.

Donna: Eric, knock it off. I'm not in the mood for a stupid study break.

Eric: What? Why? Because I disagree with you?

Donna: It has nothing to do with that.

Eric: Really, Donna? Because up until now, we were going at it like rabbits who had just gotten out of prison.

Donna: Well, that's over.

Eric: Wait. So what are you saying? You're gonna hold out on me until I agree with you? Because that's not gonna work, Donna.

Donna: First of all, I'm not holding out on you. And second of all, if I did, it would so work.

Eric: Okay, well, you know what? I think that is what you're doing. So try this dress on for size! I'm cutting you off! Yeah!

Donna: Is that supposed to be a threat?

Eric: Supposed to be. Yeah.

Donna: Okay. If you wanna do this, we'll do this. But you're gonna cave, and I'm gonna laugh. Yeah! (_she leaves_)

The Basement

Fez is on the couch, Jackie is sitting on Hyde's lap in his chair, watching TV. Kelso comes bursting in.

Kelso: Guys guess what? I just saw a UFO!

Hyde: What an unbelievable coincidence. I was just telling everyone how dumb you are!

Kelso: Okay. No. So I'm out in the field, right? And there it was. It was in the air, and it had lights, and it was, like (_he makes a whirring noise_)

Fez: That's a U.F.O., all right.

Hyde: Hang on, Fez. Kelso. Remember that time you thought you saw the Abominable Snowman?

Kelso: Yeah.

Hyde: Do you remember what it turned out to be?

Kelso: Just a regular snowman. Guys, come on. Let's go out to the field. It could come back.

Hyde: You think I got nothing better to do than stand in a field freezing my 'nads off?

Fez: Hey, who wants to help me connect the dots?

Jackie: Or you could (_she whispers in Hyde's ear_)

Hyde: (_smiling, pulling Jackie to his room_) Bye guys!

Kelso: Damn! (_a beat_) So Fez you wanna check out this UFO with me?

Fez: Ok.

They Exit.

The next day, Eric is talking with Hyde in the basement and Jackie is talking with Donna on the porch.

Jackie: Donna is there something you want to talk about?

Hyde: Oh, crap. Do you need to talk about something?

Donna & Eric: Can you keep a secret?

Jackie: Not really.

Hyde: Yeah. Unless I can burn you with it later.

Donna: I'm holding out on Eric.

Eric: I'm holding out on Donna.

Jackie: Donna, that's great!

Hyde: Forman, that's hysterical.

Jackie & Hyde: So, how long has it been?

Donna & Eric: Three of the longest days of my life. Maybe I should just cave.

Jackie & Hyde: No!

Hyde: Hey, if you cave, she owns you.

Jackie: When he caves, you own him.

Eric: Yeah, but there's no way she wants it as bad as I do.

Hyde: Can you blame her?

Donna: I think I want it more than Eric.

Jackie: Eww. Why?

Hyde: Forman, sex is how women control men.

Jackie: Donna, sex is how we control men. If they ever find out we want it too we'll never get jewelry again.

Hyde: Secretly, I believe they like it as much as we do.

Eric: Oh. You and your crazy conspiracies.

The Basement Two Hours Later

Hyde is sitting in his chair and Jackie is sitting on the couch doing her nails.

Jackie: So Donna is holding out on Eric. That is priceless.

Hyde: It'll be more priceless when Donna caves.

Jackie: (_looking up shocked_) Donna? Please Eric is so going to cave.

Hyde: No he won't. He isn't very strong, but he does have will power.

Jackie: Please Eric won't last another day.

Hyde: Donna is begging for it.

Jackie: Are you kidding? It's Eric for crying out loud.

Hyde: True, but he'll be fine, he's got two hands.

Jackie: (_horrified_) Eww!

Hyde laughs.

Hyde: Can we please stop talking about Forman and Donna's sex life now?

Jackie: Well what do you want to talk about?

Hyde: I have better for uses for your mouth.

Jackie: (_blushing_) Steven! God is that all you care about?

Hyde: (_smirking_) No, but is a big part of our relationship.

Jackie: Lately it's been the only part of our relationship.

Hyde: You've never complained. In fact I believe your exact words were "Oh God, Yes Steven, More, Harder, Yes Yes Yes."

Jackie: (_embarrassed_) Steven!

Hyde: With a little more of a moan.

Jackie is now really pissed off.

Jackie: Fine you wanna reminisce about our sex life? That's all you're going to be doing!

Hyde: Jackie what are you talking about?

Jackie: I'm cutting you off!

She storms out incredibly angry.

Hyde: Crap!

The Basement the Next Day

Fez, Kelso, Hyde, and Eric are all sitting in The Circle

Hyde: Forman I ought to kick your ass for cutting off Donna.

Eric: Why do you care Hyde? I'm the one suffering here!

Hyde: Because Jackie got it in her head that it was a good idea, and now she cut me off.

Kelso: (_laughing_) BURN!

Fez: What is the big deal? I have been cut off from sex my entire life and I am fine.

Eric: First of all, you're not fine. You're a candy-obsessed pervert that is always complaining about never getting any. Secondly, I had some with Donna. And it was good.

Hyde: Forman, stop whining. You and Donna did it like what once a week? Twice a week maybe?

Eric: Yeah, and it was consistent damn it. It's been almost a week, and an entire weekend.

Hyde: Forman, shut up. I'm used to getting it everyday, more than one round a day, and sometimes some lunch time happiness, so shut your pie hole!

Kelso: (_shocked_) You and Jackie do it that much? If Jackie and I had done it that much we'd still be together.

Hyde looks pissed and punches Kelso on the arm.

Kelso: Damn Hyde!

Hyde: I'm not in the mood for you to talk about my girlfriend.

Fez: Guys you'll be fine. Here have some candy.

Eric: Candy?

Hyde: Candy?

Kelso: Candy?

Fez: (_to Kelso_) Not for you, you son of a bitch!

Donna's Bedroom Same Time

Jackie and Donna are having a circle

Jackie: Donna I cut Steven off.

Donna: That's great Jackie. We are strong independent women who don't need men!

Jackie: If Steven and I don't do it soon I'm gonna burst!

Donna: Jackie what about us controlling men?

Jackie: Donna, Steven is just amazing. Words cannot describe how good he is.

Donna: Eww.

Jackie: Donna what are we going to do?

Donna: We are not going to cave. We are going to make them cave!

Jackie: Yeah! (_a beat_) How do we do that?

Donna: I don't know.

The Basement the Next Day

Hyde is sitting in his chair. He looks extremely aggravated. Eric is on the couch with Fez. Kelso comes through the door.

Kelso: Hey guys, I felt bad for you guys since you're not getting any so I got you guys something.

He gives a bag to Eric and a book to Hyde.

Eric: That's really nice of you Kelso. (_opening the bag_) Condoms. Thank you.

Hyde: Kelso I don't need the Kama Sutra.

Eric: Why did you get us sex stuff?

Kelso: Because it was a good burn. BURN!

Eric: If my arm had any feeling in it, I'd hit you.

Kelso: Hyde try page 102, Laurie liked that page.

Hyde: (_looking in the book_) I've already done that with Jackie. (_turning the pages_) And that. And that. And that.

Kelso: Damn Hyde!

Hyde: (_smirking_) Yeah, I'm the king.

Donna and Jackie come in. Donna is wearing a low cut red shirt and tight jeans. Jackie is wearing her cheerleading uniform. Eric and Hyde look lustfully at the two girls.

Donna: Hey guys. What's up?

Hyde: Not much. What's up with you two?

Jackie: Nothing.

Donna: Eric, we should go finish our history project.

Eric: Yes we do. Everything's in my room.

Donna: Alright.

They exit.

Kelso: You look great in your uniform Jackie.

Jackie: I look great in everything Michael. Now stop gawking at me! (_a beat_) You too Fez!

Hyde: Kelso weren't you going to look for that UFO again tonight?

Kelso: (_excitedly_) Yeah Fez let's go!

Fez: I want to stay and watch their sexual tension.

Hyde punches Fez in the arm again.

Fez: Ai. Ok Kelso let's go.

They exit.

Jackie: How are you today Steven?

Hyde: Fine. You?

Jackie: I'm ok, but cheerleading practice was so long. We have this new routine we're doing for this week's pep rally and I swear no one was getting it. I mean how hard is it to do this?

Jackie gets off the couch and dances sexily in front of Hyde. She turns her back to Hyde, and bends all the way over and comes up swaying her hips. She turns back to him, smiles, and finishes up with a split. Hyde's whole body is clenched.

Hyde: (_tightly_) Jackie where is that thing you wear underneath your uniform?

Jackie: Oh you mean my bloomers?

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: I took them off before I came over.

Hyde: Why?

Jackie: They were too confining. That's why I took my bra off.

Hyde: (_voice cracking_) You're not wearing a bra either?

Jackie: (_smiling_) Nope.

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie: What are you reading?

Hyde: A book Kelso gave me.

Jackie: Michael gave you a book?

Hyde: Well he gave me the Kama Sutra, but I'm trying to find something we haven't done.

Jackie: (_blushing_) Can I see it?

Hyde gives her the book and Jackie flips through it. She stops flipping and smirks.

Jackie: (_holding up the book_) We haven't done this one. It looks fun, don't you think?

Hyde's mouth is open in shock.

Hyde: You want to do that?

Jackie: Yeah. Why not? You know if I had a caring boyfriend.

Hyde: So you wanna try it?

Jackie: Don't you?

Hyde doesn't say anything. He picks her up and kisses her hard. She doesn't respond, she just smiles at him. He carries her back to his room and throws her on the bed.

Jackie: Steven?

Hyde: Damn it woman you win!

Jackie: Thank God! I don't think I would have lasted another minute.

Hyde: Yeah, I'm the king.

Jackie grabs Hyde and pulls him to her.

The Basement the Next Day

Eric, Donna, and Fez are sitting on the couch. Kelso is in the lawn chair, and Jackie is in Hyde's lap in his chair. Eric and Donna are making out and Jackie is cuddled in Hyde's shoulder.

Kelso: What's going on with you guys?

Eric and Donna: We caved.

Jackie: Steven is the king.

Hyde sits in his chair and smirks.

Fez: They're not cut off anymore. This is not as funny. Kelso let's go to The Hub.

Kelso: Ok.

They exit.

Donna whispers something in Eric's ear.

Eric: Ok. Bye guys.

Eric and Donna run up the stairs.

Jackie: Eww.

Hyde: Yeah. (_seriously_) Jackie don't ever do that to me again.

Jackie: I'm sorry. I just needed to know that you really liked me.

Hyde: Why did you think I didn't?

Jackie: Andrew Smith and Kyle Scott were saying that you were only with me because I put out.

Hyde clenched in anger.

Jackie: I needed to make sure they were wrong.

Hyde: Those guys are always wrong. You should know that by now.

Jackie: I know that now I just, I don't know. I needed to know that there was nothing wrong with me. That you'd still want me.

Hyde: (_sighing_) Jackie, if you repeat this to anyone I will completely deny it but I like you. I care about you. Ok?

Jackie: Aww Steven. (_smirking_) You like me.

Hyde: Shut your pie hole!

Hyde grabs her and kisses her.

Point Place High School Parking Lot the Next Day

Eric, Donna, Kelso, Hyde, and Fez are leaning against the Vista Cruiser.

Jackie comes toward them smiling.

Hyde: Hey.

Jackie: Steven, did you beat up Andrew and Kyle?

Hyde: A little.

Jackie: Oh Steven.

Jackie grabbed Hyde and kissed him deeply.

Eric: Alright let's go. Seriously guys that's enough.

Jackie and Steven ignore him and continue kissing.

A/N: Yeah it's OOC, but it'll be ok.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You guys are awesome with all the reviews. You rock! Here's a new chapter for you guys and leave me some comments. Thanks!

Chapter 9

The Basement

Fez, Eric, and Donna are on the couch, Hyde is in his chair with Jackie in his lap.

Fez: Guys look what I picked up at the candy store. Little candy hearts with words on them. Be Mine. Sweetheart.

Fez looks around, both couples are making out.

Fez: Go somewhere else you horny sons of bitches.

The four stop kissing.

Jackie: Oh my God! Valentine's Day is in two days!

Donna: Yeah, we're going to The Vineyard. What are you guys doing?

Jackie: (_looking at Hyde_) Steven have you planned what we are going to do?

Hyde: (_seriously_) Yes I have. (_smirking_) I fully plan on doing you.

Jackie: Steven!

She slaps him.

Jackie: This is our first Valentine's Day and you're making stupid jokes.

Hyde: What do you want from me?

Eric: You know we need to go…somewhere.

Eric, Donna, and Fez leave

Jackie: Steven have you really not planned anything?

Hyde: No. Why would I?

Jackie: Because it's Valentine's Day, it's a holiday for couples (_getting louder and_ _angrier_) to show their beautiful love for each other!

Hyde: Jackie, Valentine's Day is a holiday to commemorate a Catholic priest who married couples during the Inquisition when people were being burned at the stake for being Catholic, but now it has become some day corporate America has created to make guys be girly like Forman to their women.

Jackie: I think you're just cheap.

Hyde: Jackie I am not the guy that does that. I'm not Forman or Kelso.

Jackie: I'm not telling you to be like Eric, and if you act like Michael I'll kick you in the nads, but I do expect you to do something romantic on Valentine's Day, and Christmas, and my birthday, and our anniversary.

Hyde: I'm not that guy Jackie.

Jackie: (_angrily_) Fine, but if you don't do something romantic your hand is going to be your best friend.

She angrily leaves the basement.

Hyde: Crap.

Forman House Later

Kelso rings the doorbell, and Kitty answers.

Kitty: Hello Michael. Are you and Eric doing something tonight?

Kelso: No I'm taking Laurie on a date.

Kitty: You're still dating Laurie?

Kelso: Yeah, for like weeks. You know she really is sweet.

Kitty: Laurie? Laurie Forman?

Kelso: Yeah, have a good night Mrs. Forman.

Kelso walks up the stairs to Laurie's room, before he can knock a guy comes out of it and smiles at him. Kelso looks really sad and walks back down the stairs.

The Basement a little Later.

Fez, Eric, Kelso, and Hyde are all in the circle

Fez: I wish I had a beautiful girl like Donna or Jackie for Valentine's Day, or a whore like Laurie.

Kelso: Hey! Laurie is my whore! Stay away from her Fez!

Eric: You ok there Kelso?

Kelso: Yeah, I just, I'm good.

Hyde: Man this relationship thing sucks. I mean it was all good in the beginning with the making out and the sex all the time, but now I have to get her presents and do romantic things for her. Do I look like Forman?

Eric: Ok, Hyde here's the thing. Jackie is the devil, but she is also a girl. Girls like things on special occasions such as Valentine's Day. You do the romance thing and then you get to touch their fun parts.

Fez: I am more romantic than all of you put together but still have no woman's fun parts. Why not me?

Everyone just looks at him.

Donna's room the Same Time

Jackie and Donna are sitting on Donna's bed talking.

Jackie: Donna what am I gonna do about Steven? He's not going to do anything special for Valentine's Day.

Donna: Jackie, Hyde is just Hyde. You are Hyde's girlfriend, and Hyde doesn't have girlfriends. Isn't that enough?

Jackie: (_smiling_) You're right Donna. I'm his girlfriend, and he cares about me. That's enough. For now.

The Basement Valentine's Day

Hyde is sitting in his chair, Eric come down the stairs in a suit.

Eric: So you aren't doing anything for Jackie?

Hyde: Whatever.

Eric: You are so not getting any for a long time.

Hyde: Whatever.

Eric leaves and Hyde goes upstairs.

The Basement about an hour later

Kelso is sitting on the couch looking sad. Jackie comes through the door.

Jackie: Hey. Have you seen Steven?

Kelso: No. Do you guys have plans tonight?

Jackie: It's Steven, of course we don't. That would require him to try and do something nice or romantic.

Kelso: Give him a break Jackie, he's never done this before.

Jackie: I know, I just wanted tonight to be perfect. Never mind. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Laurie be doing it somewhere?

Kelso: Laurie broke up with me. She was cheating on me.

Jackie: (_smiling_) I'm sorry.

Kelso: No you're not!

Jackie: Well if you hadn't cheated on me a million times with that skank I might feel a little bad for you.

Kelso: Jackie, I don't want you to feel bad for me.

Jackie: You don't?

Kelso: No. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Jackie: You're sorry?

Kelso: This feeling sucks. It really hurts, and I never loved Laurie and I know you loved me so this feeling must have been like a thousand times worse for you and I'm sorry.

Jackie: Michael…

Kelso: You don't have to say anything. I don't deserve your sympathy.

Jackie: Michael, I was done being mad at you a long time ago. I'm sorry Laurie cheated on you.

Kelso: Thanks Jackie.

Kelso pulls Jackie into a hug as Hyde comes down the stairs.

Hyde: Kelso what the hell?

Kelso jumps away from Jackie.

Kelso: Hyde this isn't what it looks like.

Hyde: It's not?

Kelso: No, Jackie was just comforting me because Laurie cheated on me and dumped me.

Hyde: (_still angry but smirking_) Oh the irony.

Jackie: Steven.

Hyde: Not now Jackie.

Hyde tackles Kelso behind the couch.

Jackie: Steven! Steven stop!

Hyde comes up and pulls Kelso up too.

Kelso: Ow! Damn Hyde! I wasn't making a move on your girlfriend.

Hyde: Kelso get out of here before I kick your ass some more.

Kelso runs out of the basement, and Hyde turns to Jackie.

Hyde: Took you long enough.

Jackie: What are you talking about?

Hyde: It took you a few months but you finally went back to Kelso.

Jackie: I am not back together with Michael. I am never going back to him. I told you that a long time ago.

Hyde: Then what the hell were you doing?

Jackie: I came here looking for you and Michael told me that Laurie cheated on him and dumped him. He apologized for cheating on me because he feels really bad and he apologized for making me feel that. That's all that hug was, an apology!

Hyde: That's really convenient.

Jackie: Convenient? Steven how can you say that? I have never given you any reason not to trust me, but you don't. Why don't you trust me?

Hyde: Jackie..

Jackie: You know what Steven, I don't care. I told you that you could trust me. I could never cheat on you, because I know how much it hurts when someone cheats on you.

Hyde: Jackie, look I don't know how to do this.

Jackie: That's crap Steven. I haven't done anything to make you not trust me. You are purposely doing these things. (_sad_) Why Steven? What else can I do?

Hyde: (_sighing_) Jackie I don't know. I'm not good at this. I've never done this before.

Jackie: Well you need to figure something out Steven, because I am the only one making any effort in this relationship. I can't keep doing this no matter how much I love you.

Jackie looks surprised and Hyde looks just as shocked.

Hyde: What did you say?

Jackie: (_angry_) I said I love you, you dillhole!

Hyde just looks at her for a minute, then pulls her into a hard kiss.

Hyde: I'm not saying it back.

Jackie: I don't care.

Hyde: So are we going on our date or what?

Jackie: You made plans for us? (_smiling_) Oh, Steven.

She pulls his face down for a kiss.

The Water Tower Half an Hour Later

Jackie: Steven, our date is the Water Tower?

Hyde: (_pointing_) Look over there.

She walks to the other side pf the tower and comes back carrying a picnic basket.

Jackie: Steven, you brought me on a picnic.

Hyde looks offended but Jackie just smiles and opens the basket.

Jackie: You brought us food from The Vineyard! (_pulling a bottle out of the basket_) And champagne!

Hyde: (_smirking_) I like it when you have champagne, and as I recall you had fun the last time you had champagne.

Jackie smacks him lightly.

Hyde: You can't expect me to do something completely girly, I'm still a badass.

Jackie: (_smiling_) You're my badass.

Hyde: Yeah well…

Jackie: Steven, don't ruin the moment.

She kisses him, and they sit down and have dinner.

Half an Hour Later

Hyde: Jackie, I'm not just saying this because you've had a lot of champagne but can we go somewhere else now? I'm freezing my nads off.

Jackie: (_happily_) Let's go to my house. No one's home.

Jackie's Room Three Hours Later

Jackie: Steven. (_kissing his cheek_) That was amazing. How do you do that?

Hyde: (_smirking_) I'm the king.

Jackie: Steven, what I said before? I do. I love you.

Hyde: Jackie, I'm not going to lie to you and say it back.

Jackie: It's ok. I'm you're girl, and that's good enough. (_pointedly_) For now.

Hyde: You know, the Formans are out tonight, and they'll be drunk and go straight to bed.

Jackie: So?

Hyde: (_sighing_) So I could stay, tonight.

Jackie: Really? All night? Steven, I don't think I could do it again.

Hyde: Then we'll just sleep.

Jackie: And you'll still stay? All night? Even though we're just sleeping?

Hyde: Yeah, but if you tell anyone…

Jackie: I know you'll deny it until the end of time.

Hyde: You learn quickly grasshopper.

Jackie smiles, kisses Hyde lightly, and lays down spooning against Hyde.

Jackie: (_whispering_) I love you.

Hyde: (_thinking to himself_) I lo…No, I don't. I can't. Do I?

A/N: Yeah again with the OOC, but I'm trying. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: You guys kick ass with all your reviews! Seriously thank you so much!

Chapter 10

Fez, Eric, and Donna are on the couch and Hyde walks in the basement with Jackie.

Hyde: Hey. What are you guys up to?

Donna: We're spending the weekend at a hotel.

Hyde: What, car sex isn't good enough anymore?

Fez: I would love car sex. Or just sex. Or just a car.

Donna: I have to get out of town. Ever since my dad lost the store he just shuffles around in a not-completely-closed bathrobe. It's really depressing.

Hyde: (_reading leaflet_) "The Wisconsin Dells' most romantic hideaway. Hunters and truckers always welcome." That's nice.

Donna: Sounds awesome. I'm gonna go pack.

Jackie: Steven, how come we never go out of town?

Hyde: Because we have your entire house to ourselves for a good portion of the time. Speaking of, Forman if you're going to be gone all weekend, Jackie why don't we have a weekend at your house?

Jackie: Steven, that would be great, but my parents came home last night so we can't.

Hyde: Damn it. Your parents hate me.

Jackie: They've never met you.

Hyde: The fact that they came home when I could have spent the entire weekend with you means they hate me.

Jackie: Whatever.

Kelso comes in as Donna leaves.

Kelso: You guys. The weirdest thing just happened with Pam Macy.

Hyde: Kelso, man, she'll do that with any guy standing in front of her.

Kelso: Okay. So, I'm making out with Pam in the orchestra pit and everything is progressing like normal until...

Fez: What?

Kelso: You know the really, really bad thing that can happen to guys when they're with girls.

Fez: Oh, did Mr. Cooper come in to buff the floor?

Kelso: No. Okay. Let me put it this way. The buffer wouldn't buff.

Fez: Poor Mr. Cooper.

Hyde: No, Fez. I think what he's trying to say is the rabbit wouldn't come out of the hat.

Eric: The weasel wouldn't pop.

Hyde: The alphabet soup never spelled "go."

Kelso: Okay! All right! Enough!

Eric: Actually, not quite. There are a lot of Amish people but they never raised a barn.

Jackie: Good burn Eric.

Eric: Hey. It just came to me.

Fez: Oh, I get it. The barn is Kelso's pants.

Kelso: Okay! You guys, this is not funny! This is, like, a nightmare.

Fez: Yes. Eric, stop teasing. Kelso, I want you to know that I feel bad for you and that I am sorry YOU ARE NOT A MAN!

Jackie: It's ok Michael, it happens to lots of guys.

Hyde: Except for me.

Jackie: Well of course it never happened to you. It's ok Michael don't take it so hard, opps. Sorry.

Kelso: Damn Jackie!

Kelso storms out of the basement.

Eric: Jackie that was a great burn.

Hyde: You're coming along nicely.

Hyde and Jackie make out.

Hyde's Bedroom an Hour Later

Hyde is on top of Jackie kissing her on his bed. Jackie pulls away from Hyde.

Jackie: Steven the Formans are home, we can't do this.

Hyde: Yeah I know. I hate your parents.

Jackie: Well why don't we go somewhere.

Hyde: I could drive the El Camino up to Mt. Hump.

Jackie: Steven, we always go to Mt. Hump. Can't we go somewhere else? Somewhere with a bed?

Hyde: Car sex isn't good enough anymore?

Jackie: Steven, can't we go on a romantic weekend?

Hyde: No. That's not me.

Jackie: You took me on a picnic.

Hyde: Then we went to your house.

Jackie: What do you think we would do all weekend?

Hyde thinks about it.

Hyde: It could be fun.

Jackie smiles in triumph.

Jackie: Oh Steven!

She pulls him down to her and kisses him passionately. Jackie smirks and pulls out a bag.

Jackie: Steven I got up a present.

Hyde: (_sighing_) Jackie I told you I don't like prese…

Hyde is cut off when he pulls out his present. He has a shocked expression on his face.

Hyde: (_shocked_) Jackie. You got me…handcuffs?

Jackie: Yeah. Do you like it?

Hyde pulls her to him into a hard kiss.

Hyde: Go home. Pack a bag. I'll be there in an hour.

Jackie: Where are we going?

Hyde: We're going out of town. For the weekend.

Jackie: Oh Steven. We can go dancing, and to romantic restaurants.

Hyde: I don't think so. You are not leaving the bed all weekend.

Jackie: Oh Steven.

She kisses him again.

Hyde: One hour. Go!

Jackie runs out of the basement.

Forman Kitchen 20 Minutes Later

Kitty, Red, and Hyde are in the kitchen

Kitty: So Steven do you have any plans for tonight.

Hyde: Well, I get to work at the Foto Hut, and then go spend the night at Leo's and take care of his dog.

Red: What are you talking about?

Hyde: Leo's going out of town with his girlfriend and he asked me to house sit and take care of his dog.

Red: Are you planning a party?

Hyde: No, I have no money to get beer.

Red: Is that loud girl coming to meet you?

Hyde: No, her parents are home, and she refuses to go near Leo's house because he's a dirty hippie.

Red: (_smiling_) Well at least she's not a dumbass.

Kitty: Well come over if you want food, and have a good weekend.

Hyde: Thanks Mrs. Forman.

Hyde exits through the sliding glass door.

Hyde: (_to himself_) That was too easy.

Kitty: Well Red, Eric is with Fez, Steven is house sitting, and Laurie's gone. We have the house to ourselves for the entire weekend. What do you want to do?

Red says nothing and the two of them run upstairs.

The El Camino an hour later

Hyde is driving and Jackie is sitting close to him on the bench seat.

Hyde: So your parents let you out of the house for the entire weekend?

Jackie: Mmhmm, I just told them I was going out of town with my incredibly hot boyfriend and I wouldn't leave the bed all weekend.

Hyde: You told them that?

Jackie: No, I told them there was an out of town basketball game and I'd be back on Sunday.

Hyde: Oh.

Jackie: Steven, I'm so excited! This is going to be great! I'm so excited!

Hyde: Yeah, you said that already.

Jackie: Are we there yet?

Hyde: Another 15 minutes. You are as bad as a kid.

Jackie: The sooner we get there, the sooner we can use your present.

Hyde speeds up the El Camino.

The Wisconsin Dells five minutes later.

Jackie: Steven, you didn't have to drive that fast.

Hyde: Jackie you wanted to get here.

Jackie: Yeah, I did.

She pulls him in for a kiss as the receptionist comes to the front counter.

Receptionist: Can I help you?

Hyde: (_agitated_) We need a room. (_grinning wickedly_) With a king sized bed.

Receptionist: For how long?

Jackie: Until Sunday.

Receptionist: Alright, here you go Room 212. Check out is at two o'clock on Sunday. The number for the kitchen is on the night stand by the phone, you can order room service until 1 am. Thank you and enjoy your stay.

Hyde grabs Jackie and pulls her up the stairs to their room. He opens the door and throws Jackie on the bed. Before she can react he covers his body with hers and kisses her.

Jackie: (_moaning_) Oh Steven.

Hyde grins and takes her shirt off.

Room 214 the same time

Eric: Donna is this room great or what?

Donna: Yeah it really is. So what do you want to do?

Eric: Well I could think of a few…

He doesn't finish his sentence as he pounces on her. She giggles and kisses him.

They hear moaning from the room beside them.

Donna: Wow they're loud.

Eric: You wanna beat them?

Donna: (_giggling_) Yeah!

An Hour Later

Donna and Eric are cuddling.

Donna: Eric, thank you for this weekend. I love you.

Eric: Donna you're welcome. I love you too.

He gently kisses her. They look at each other lovingly and the moans from the next room continue.

Eric: Again? Are you kidding me?

Eric gets up and pounds on the wall.

Eric: Hey cut it out!

The other room pounds back.

Donna: What a dillhole! People might want to sleep.

Eric: I know.

Eric pounds on the wall again. After a minute nothing happens.

Eric: Well I guess I showed him.

He smiles and returns to bed. After a few minutes there is a loud knocking on their door.

Eric: Oops.

Room 212 a Few Minutes Before

Hyde has Jackie against the dresser when there is a pounding coming from the room beside theirs.

Hyde: What the hell.

Jackie: How rude.

Hyde goes over to the wall and bangs on it.

The pounding comes back loud and he hears a muffled voice saying something about sleeping.

Jackie: What is it Steven?

Hyde: Some old guy complaining about wanting to sleep.

Jackie: Well he'll have to deal.

Hyde: Oh, he will more than deal with it.

Hyde puts on his jeans and his robe and walks to the next room and knocks loudly on the door. Jackie pulls on her robe and follows him.

Room 214

Donna: Eric answer the damn door. Make him go away.

Eric: Ok, yeah, I can do that.

Eric opens the door and Hyde is there glaring at him.

Hyde: Forman? You're the old man that wants to sleep?

Eric: You are the one that's making all that noise?

Hyde: (_smirking_) Actually she's the one making all that noise.

Jackie glares at Hyde.

Donna: Unbelievable. We go to a place over an hour away and still have to listen to you two do it!

Jackie: Well it's not our fault that you two don't last that long. Steven and I have lots of stamina.

Eric: Hey we have stamina! We did it for an entire hour.

Donna: Yeah!

Jackie: Wow, good for you. Steven, can we please go back to our room now?

Hyde: (_smirking_) Yes dear.

The two go back to their room and moaning is heard within a few minutes.

Eric: Yeah, this is not gonna work.

Room 214 two in the morning

Eric and Donna are in bed trying to sleep. There is still moaning and they can hear Jackie screaming.

Eric: Maybe that means they're almost done.

Donna: That's what we thought four and a half hours ago.

The moaning and screaming continues.

Eric: Crap.

Forman Basement Sunday Night

Eric, Donna, and Fez are sitting on the couch. Kelso is in the lawn chair, and Hyde is in his chair with Jackie in his lap.

Fez: So how was the romantic weekend?

Donna: (_agitated_) Not as romantic as it should have been.

Kelso: Hyde man, where were you all weekend?

Eric: Oh you didn't tell them? Hyde took Jackie on a little romantic weekend also. Ours!

Kelso: Huh?

Donna: These two ended up in the same hotel as us, in the room right beside us!

Eric: Yeah, and they were loud. We had to get a new room on Saturday just so we could sleep.

Kelso: The same motel? BURN!

Donna: Shut up Kelso!

Kelso: Hyde you took Jackie on a romantic getaway?

Hyde: (_annoyed_) I took her to a hotel for the weekend. Yeah.

Kelso: Why?

Jackie: My parents were home, and we needed some time away.

Hyde: (_smirking_) And just like I promised we didn't leave the bed all weekend.

Eric: Gross!

Fez: Sexy.

Hyde: (_sneering_) So Kelso did you ever get that tent pitched?

Jackie smirked at Kelso.

Jackie: Yeah, Pam made a big announcement in the girl's locker room on Friday.

Kelso: Yeah, well I figured out that I need to be with someone better than Pam, someone I really cared about, and that's why I couldn't, well you know.

Eric: Well who's the lucky girl Kelso?

Laurie comes down the stairs.

Laurie: Ready to go Kelso?

Kelso: Yep.

They exit.

Hyde: Those two are going to have the dumbest babies ever.

Kelso comes back in.

Kelso: I forgot the keys.

He leaves again and comes back in again.

Kelso: And my slingshot.

He leaves again.

Hyde: Dumbest babies ever.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

A/N: You like? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I can't thank you enough for all the great reviews! It makes me happy reading them, and it makes me happy knowing there are people enjoying this story. Thank you!

And now, on with the story.

Chapter 11

Fez, Kelso, Hyde, and Eric are all in a movie theatre They are watching an x-rated movie

Fez: Oh, my first X-rated movie. I don't know what's going on, but that is the luckiest pizza boy ever.

Hydde: Yeah, I'll say. There's at least nine boobs in this shot alone.

Kelso: Guys, this is the greatest movie ever!

Fez: Oh, nothing's going to happen in this scene. It's just two ladies...Oh, bravo, nice plot twist.

Kelso: Do you think our girls don't like us watching this movie?

Hyde: Well Kelso you could leave.

Fez: And you should pick up your dress on the way out.

Eric: Oh, wow! Does everyone do that? Because I don't do that. I just stick to two or three key moves and... God, they don't even come close to that.

Fez: Oh, Eric, I have not done anything but even I, had I done anything, would have already done that.

Forman Basement

Hyde is making out with Jackie and Eric and Donna are watching TV

Jackie: So did you guys have fun tonight?

Hyde: Yeah, we saw a great movie.

Donna: Oh yeah? Eric I thought you said there haven't been any great movies since Star Wars.

Eric: Well this was a great movie.

Donna: Well what was it?

Eric: Umm, I don't remember the name of it.

Jackie: (_suspicious_) Steven, what movie did you guys see?

Hyde: (_Zen_) We saw a dirty movie. You know the Rated-X, lots of naked people doing it, kind of movie.

Donna glares at Hyde and Eric.

Jackie: (_angrily_) Steven!

Donna: Eric!

Eric: Hyde!

Donna and Jackie storm out of the basement.

The Basement the Next Day

Fez, Eric, Hyde, and Kelso are sitting in the circle

Kelso: Man, I told Laurie about the movie we saw last night and she was totally into it. She took me to see it again. And then we did it! How awesome is that?

Eric: Okay, so did anyone besides me think that some of the guys in that movie were not completely... average? Like, you know, they were way, way above average?

Hyde: Well, you don't go into that line of work when you're below average. You just pray some hot, redheaded neighbor girl likes you for your personality.

Fez: What are you talking about? Those men were completely average. In fact, I found the guy with the mustache downright puny.

Kelso: See now, Fez, that's not honest. I mean, we all know you're small in the pants.

Hyde: Kelso, you are in no position to talk about being small in the pants.

Fez: Ah burn!

Eric: Hey, you guys, honestly you don't think Donna's, you know, bored, right? 'Cause those guys in the movie, they didn't do the same move twice. And I've done the same move, like... always.

The Basement a Few Hours Later

Jackie, Fez, Kelso, and Hyde are watching TV

Kelso: Man, I am so happy Laurie and I got back together. She wants to do it like all the time.

Fez: Kelso, you are my friend, but if you do not shut up about your whore I will kick your ass. (_sadly_) I want a woman.

Jackie: Don't worry Fez, you'll get a girl eventually.

Fez: Really?

Jackie: Sure, there's gotta be some girl desperate enough to do it with a foreigner. You should try the JV cheerleading squad. There just as slutty as the varsity squad, minus myself of course, but not as snobby.

Fez: (_excitedly_) I am going to find some JV cheerleaders!

Fez leaves quickly.

Kelso: That was really nice of you Jackie.

Jackie: Thank you. Now leave!

Kelso: Jackie?

Jackie: (_yelling_) LEAVE!

Kelso runs out of the basement.

Hyde: (_smirking and moving closer to Jackie_) I was wondering if you were going to make them leave.

Jackie: (_annoyed_) Steven if you think we are going to do any kind of fooling around you have spent too much time in the circle.

Hyde: Crap. What did I do?

Jackie: You went and saw that dirty movie.

Hyde: Yeah so?

Jackie: Steven! Why did you need to see that? Aren't I better than that movie?

Hyde: (_sighing_) Of course baby.

Jackie: Then why did you go and see all those slut balls doing it on camera?

Hyde: I just went with the guys. It's what guys do.

Jackie: That's crap Steven.

Hyde: Look Jackie, it was just a stupid movie. It didn't mean anything.

Jackie: Did you get off on it?

Hyde: (_sputtering_) Wh-What?

Jackie looks at Hyde. She goes over to him, and pushes her body against his. She tickles his neck with her breath.

Jackie: (_whispering in Hyde's ear seductively_) Did you get off on it? Did it make you hot?

Hyde is in awe and doesn't say anything. Jackie moves her hand from his shoulder to his denim-covered crotch and rubs it.

Jackie: (_smirking_) Did it get you as hard as this?

Hyde: (_groaning_) No.

Jackie: No? Why?

She rubs him faster with more pressure.

Hyde: Only you get me that hot baby.

Jackie looks surprised and happy by his admission, but she is still angry.

Jackie: Good to know.

She stops touching him and exits the basement.

Hyde: What the hell?

Forman Porch

Donna is talking to Jackie

Jackie (_after Donna whispers something in her ear_): He did? What the heck for?

Donna: I don't know. In like what universe is that sexy?

Jackie: Only one... the skinny, pervert universe.

Donna: It was just so strange. I mean, usually he just sticks to, like, two or three key moves.

Jackie: You know, I bet it's because of that nudie flick they saw yesterday.

Donna: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I should kick his ass!

Jackie: For the movie or for doing that?

Donna: I'm not sure. Both? God, why would he do that? I mean, is our sex life so boring that he has to sneak around and watch other people do it?

Jackie: Donna, of course it is. It's okay.

Eric's Bedroom

Eric is examining his nose in the mirror, Donna comes in

Eric: Oh, hey, I was just looking at... Hey!

Donna: Okay, why did you do that?

Eric: Well, in the movie, there were all these people and they were doing all these things that we've never done. And it seemed like they really enjoyed doing this one thing especially. And I just thought, you know, who would enjoy doing that one thing especially? My lady.

Donna: Eric, listen to me because this is important. You don't do that, not without asking.

Eric: So, if I had asked...

Donna: The answer's still no! Eric, are you bored with our sex life?

Eric: Oh, God, no. Just the opposite. I figured that you had to be bored. And it was our hundredth time, and I just wanted to do something special.

Donna: Oh, my God, you count?

Eric: No.

Donna: Oh, my God, that's so sweet. But do me a favor. Next time you're gonna do something weird gimme a little more warning, so I can brace myself. Or tell you to back the hell off.

Eric: Right.

Donna: Because no matter how much I love you that was unpleasant.

The Basement

Hyde is sitting in his chair visibly on edge, Jackie is sitting on the couch watching the TV nonchalantly. After a minute Fez comes bursting through the door.

Fez: Jackie I took your advice and went to every girl on the JV squad, and they all turned me down.

Jackie: I'm sorry Fez.

Hyde: That's tough man.

Fez: Shut up you son of a bitch, you two have sex all the time and I get nothing. Now good day.

Hyde: Fez man,

Fez: I said good day!

Fez storms out of the basement.

Jackie: Well I guess the JV squad got more snobby. I kinda feel bad for Fez.

Hyde: He'll be fine.

Jackie: Yeah.

She goes back to watching TV.

Hyde: (_snapping_) What the hell Jackie?

Jackie: What?

Hyde: What do you mean what? Why are you torturing me?

Jackie: I wanted to punish you for seeing that movie. (_quietly_) I thought that you were getting bored with me and that's why you went to see that movie.

Hyde: Didn't I make it clear yesterday that I wasn't bored?

Jackie: Yeah, but I felt that way before we talked yesterday.

Hyde: And after we talked?

Jackie: I just wanted to punish you.

Hyde: You did. Are you done punishing me?

Jackie nods her head and Hyde tackles her so she is lying on the couch. He kisses her passionately.

Hyde: (_sternly_) Don't ever do that again.

Jackie: You liked it.

Hyde: You were so badass, you little vixen.

Jackie: I was badass, and so naughty. (_kissing his neck and whispering in his ear_) You should probably give me a spanking.

Hyde gets really excited and carries her into his room.

Hyde's Bedroom Three Hours Later

Hyde and Jackie are underneath the covers on his bed.

Hyde: So are we good now?

Jackie: Oh yeah we're very good.

Hyde: (_pulling her close and kissing her collar bone_) Good to know.

Jackie giggles and kisses him back.

The Basement an Hour Later

Jackie and Hyde are sitting in his chair. Eric and Donna are sitting on the couch.

Donna: Let's go Eric.

Eric: Ok, my lady.

They kiss and leave.

Jackie: Well it's good to see them doing good again.

Hyde: Yeah. Why was Donna so pissed at Forman?

Jackie: You know how Mr. Forman is always saying he is going to put his foot in your ass?

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: Well Eric did that to Donna, only not with his foot.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Huh.

Jackie: All you can say is huh?

Hyde: Never thought Forman would ever have the balls to try that.

Jackie: Have you?

Hyde: Have I what?

Jackie: Have you done that?

Hyde: (_Zen_) Yeah.

Jackie turns her head and looked at him.

Jackie: Did you like it?

Hyde: Yeah, I did.

Jackie: Did the girl?

Hyde: Yeah, after a few minutes.

Jackie: Really? How can that feel good?

Hyde: Well you don't just stick it in there like Forman did. I'd get you really relaxed, and use a lot of lube.

Jackie: (_Zen_) Huh.

Hyde: What do you mean huh?

Jackie: Well you said it could be good, so.

Hyde: You wanna try it? Really?

Jackie: Yeah. Do you wanna do it?

Hyde: Hell yeah!

The Basement A Week Later

Hyde is sitting with Jackie in his lap, Fez, Eric, and Donna are on the couch and Kelso is in the lawn chair.

Kelso: We gotta find something to do guys.

Fez: Let's go see another dirty movie!

Kelso: Yeah a dirty movie!

Eric looks at Donna.

Donna: Go, you know you want to.

Eric: I love you.

Hyde stands up and puts Jackie back on the chair carefully.

Hyde: See you later doll.

He kisses her and they guys leave the basement.

Donna notices Jackie shifting uncomfortably.

Donna: Are you ok Jackie?

Jackie: Yeah I'm fine Donna.

Donna: Then what's with the squirming?

Jackie: You know how Eric did that thing that made you mad?

Donna: (_shuddering_) Yeah.

Jackie: Well Steven did that to me.

Donna: That dillhole! I should kick his ass!

Jackie: No Donna! Don't you dare! It was wonderful!

Donna: What?

Jackie: Donna it was amazing! It was really uncomfortable but Steven got me really relaxed and he used a lot of lube, it was so incredible Donna!

Donna: Then why are you acting like Red stuck his foot in your ass?

Jackie: Because Mr. Forman is probably not that much bigger than Steven.

Donna: Eww!

Jackie: He is just God Donna! I mean the first time I saw him I was like "and you wanna put that where?" But he is so unbelievable!

Donna: I get the picture Jackie. You really liked it?

Jackie: (_smiling_) Yeah, I really did.

A/N: Did you like? Did you hate it? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I was really nervous about the last chapter but you guys are awesome! I'm going to try to get one more chapter up before Friday, but for now here's Chapter 12.

Chapter 12

Donna's Bedroom

Donna is on her bed and Eric comes in the room.

Eric: Hey.

Donna: Hey.

Eric: What are you doing?

Donna: Oh, just writing in my journal.

Eric: You mean, like in Star Trek? (_He jumps on her bed. He starts talking as if he's one of the characters from Star Trek_.) Captain's Log Star date-1978 godI'm so hot. My beautiful red hair and giant jugs seem to attract all life forms…

Donna: Oh my god, Eric, that was exactly what I was writing!

Donna gets up off her bed and puts her journal on her counter. She starts to leave.

Donna: I'll go make us some popcorn and get us some sodas.

Eric: (_still in captain mode_.) My beautifully sculpted hind corners flounce downstairs to procure nourishment

Donna: Shut up!

Eric: Ok.

Donna leaves to go downstairs. All of sudden Eric starts to hear Donna's journal talking to him.

Journal: Erriiccc. Errriiccc.

Eric: (_Slightly confused_):Yes…Donna's…journal?

Journal: I am the book of secrets, Eric. Don't you want to know what she really thinks of you? Read me. READ ME!

Eric: You know, I really shouldn't…

Journal: Suit yourself. (_The journal starts singing to itself.)_ Ladahdee, ladahda, ladahdee….

Eric finally caves and grabs the journal.

Journal: But beware; what you learn in here cannot be unlearned.

Eric: Okay, do you want me to read you or not?

Journal: Sorry.

He sits back down on the bed and opens it up. Donna's voice is narrating.

Donna's Voice: Eric and I went to 2nd base tonight. He was hilarious.

Eric makes a face, not too pleased with this news, and moves on to another page.

Donna's Voice: The prom is going to be magical, I think I'm finally going to sleep with Eric.

Eric rolls his eyes and moves on to another page.

Donna's Voice: …which is like Woodstock, but for vans. Anyway, I think I'm finally going to sleep with Eric.

Donna's Voice: I love him so much. I think I'm finally going to sleep with Eric!

Eric: Okay, let's just skip to the last page.

Donna's Voice: I had the weirdest dream about Eric last night. He was Eric, but he was also Steven Tyler from Aerosmith. He looked all wicked and dangerous.

Eric: Yeah! Wicked and Dangerous!

Donna's Voice: …which is totally not Eric. Sometimes, I wish he were like that-

Journal: Quick! Put me down! Someone is coming!

Eric quickly puts the journal back and sits back down on the bed, only to get right back up again when Donna comes back in. He looks really guilty.

Eric: Hi! Hello! How are you! I didn't do anything! You look pretty!

He takes a soda from Donna and starts drinking it.

Eric: Hey! Glad you're back! I missed you so!

Donna: Did you read my journal?

Eric: What journal?

Donna: You know, my, "Captain's log?"

Eric: No! (_He looks at the journal on the counter_.) Oh! No! (_He starts walking around the room trying to find a good excuse_.) I was uh…I was…looking through your underwear drawer. Yeah, I know, that's why I look so guilty. Because, you know, I was uh, taking out your underwear and stroking it against my skin. I can't stay away from your underwear, that's my curse. So anyway, see you tomorrow. (_He leaves quickly_.)

The Basement

Hyde has Jackie in his lap, Kelso is asleep on the couch, and Fez is sitting in the lawn chair.

Jackie: Gong him! Gong him!

Gong noise comes from the TV.

Jackie: Yes!

Hyde smirks at her.

Fez: Oh my God I can get X-Ray glasses! Thank you Richie Rich!

Jackie: Fez do you think that's a god idea?

Fez: It'll be great when I can see through women's clothing. I'm going to mail this off!

He excitedly runs out of the basement.

Jackie: Steven, why didn't you stop him from wasting his money?

Hyde: Because his face is priceless when he realizes he wasted money.

Jackie Steven, you are so bad.

Hyde: (_whispering in her ear_) I am bad baby, but I'm also very, very good.

Jackie: (_moaning_) Oh Steven.

They go into Hyde's room. After awhile a scream is heard in the basement, waking up Kelso.

Kelso: Damn Hyde!

He leaves the basement.

Donna's Bedroom

Donna and Jackie are sitting on Donna's bed.

Donna: Eric is such an untrustworthy, two-timing, sneaks around behind your back and reads your journal!

Jackie: He read your diary?

Donna: Yeah! I'm pretty sure anyway.

Jackie: Well call him on it.

Donna: Wait, what?

Jackie: Just ask him if he read it. Honesty is the best way to go.

Donna: Who are you and what have you done with Jackie?

Jackie: (_realizing what she's saying_) Oh my God! I've been hanging around Steven too long. You make him squirm like a worm on a hook Donna!

Donna: (_laughing_) Welcome back.

Leo's house.

Eric, Leo, Fez, and Hyde, are sitting on the floor of his living room drinking Saki.

Eric: Hey, Leo, thanks for letting us hang out here. I just-I just didn't want to see Donna after what she wrote-

Hyde: Forman, no one cares.

Leo: That's true man. You boys know I don't allow alcohol in my house. So you'll just have to drink Saki instead.

Fez: (_wearing his x-ray specs_) "Saki" it to me, Leo!

Hyde: Fez! Don't start with the "Saki" jokes.

Fez: Oh put a "Saki" in it.

Eric: Well, this would be fun if I wasn't so miserable.

Hyde: Forman, we're lucky to be sitting here, drinking these allegedly alcoholic drinks, but no one wants to hear you bitch about Donna all day.

Eric: Don't worry about it Hyde, I don't feel like talking about Donna all day.

We see the shot glasses on the table, signifying five drinks later.

Eric: You see, the thing about Donna is…

Hyde: Here we go.

Eric: She acts like everything is all cool, ok? And then, all of a sudden, I'm no Steven Tyler!

Fez: Oh Eric, give it up for heaven's "Saki."

Leo: You're still the king, man!

Eric: Man, I thought we were past the phase where we had to impress each other.

Hyde: You are. Now you're in the "She dumps you for a biker with a wicked tattoo," phase. The most entertaining of all phases.

Eric: Oh my god, Hyde. Oh my god, that's it! (_He stands up_) A tattoo is dangerous! There's a place next to the liquor store! I could go get one right now!

Leo: No way man!

Leo stands up. Eric, who is clearly very drunk, sees three Leo's moving around in swirls. He rolls his eyes to try to see clearer.

Leo: We're not going to let you go to a sleazy tattoo parlor and spend money on something that you'll regret for the rest of your life. I'll tattoo you for free, man! I'm pretty sure I used to do this for a living.

Eric is leaning against Leo's TV with his pants down. Leo is behind him tattooing something. Hyde and Fez are holding Eric's hands.

Eric: (_very drunk_) How cool am I? Tattooing my girlfriend's name. How's that for dangerous?

Leo: I think Debbie is really going to like this.

Eric: (_nodding_) Wait, Debbie? No, Donna!

Leo: Right. No problem…. I can fix it.

Eric: Wait, fix what?

Leo: Relax, Debbie will never notice.

Eric: It's Donna!

He tries to turn around to see.

Leo: See, now you moved, man! It's okay; I can make that into a flower.

Fez: You know what you should get? Boobs. Big boobs on your butt.

Hyde: That's classy.

Leo: Hey, I can turn the B's into boobs.

Eric: Wait, what B's!

Leo: Like in your girlfriend Debbie?

Eric: It's DONNA!

Leo: Oh, right. Oh, I can fix that.

The Basement

Hyde and Jackie are sitting on the couch making out.

Jackie: What did you guys do tonight?

Hyde: What do you mean?

Jackie: You taste funny, and Eric went to Donna's holding his butt. (_threateningly_) What did you do?

Hyde: We went to Leo's.

Jackie: And?

Hyde: Drank some Saki and Eric got a tattoo.

Jackie: Eric got a tattoo?

Hyde: Yeah, he wanted to get Donna tattooed on his ass, but Leo put Woodstock on it. It was great.

Jackie: Huh.

Hyde: What?

Jackie: I just always figured out of everyone you'd have the tattoo.

Hyde: Yeah, well Forman has a girly tattoo, it doesn't really count.

Jackie: So if you read my journal and it said I wanted you to be more badass you'd get a real tattoo?

Hyde: You want me to be more badass?

Jackie: Well…no.

They start making out again.

Jackie: Steven, my parents are out of town again.

Hyde: You tell me this now?

Hyde grabs her and runs out of the basement.

The Basement

Eric and Donna are making out, Kelso is making out with Laurie, and Fez is sitting in the lawn chair angry.

Fez: Damn you Ritchie Rich! I cannot see through anything!

Jackie's House Later that Night

Jackie: Steven, I take it back if that's what's going to happen every time I tell you to be more badass, I want you to be more badass.

Hyde: (_smirking_) I don't have to be more badass to do that baby.

Jackie: (_smiling_) I'm going to order some pizza, do you want something to drink?

Hyde: Got any beer?

Jackie: Of course.

She kisses his cheek, and goes downstairs.

Hyde stands up and stretches. He is stretching out his neck when he notices Jackie's diary on the desk.

Hyde: (_thinking_) It's what I do.

He picks it up and starts reading.

Jackie's Voice: Today Michael and I made love for the first time. I thought it was going to be better, and longer. It'll get better.

Hyde laughs and turns the page.

Jackie's Voice: Michael and I have been doing it for months and it hasn't gotten any better, but I am in the running for Homecoming Queen so everything's ok.

Hyde laughs and turns the page.

Jackie's Voice: I can't believe him! Michael is cheating on me with Laurie! Laurie! The Queen of Skankdom! The girl who has used most of the penicillin in Wisconsin! I saw them go into his van. Why? What did I do wrong? Why was I not good enough?

Hyde looks angry.

Hyde: She thought she did something wrong? I'm gonna kill Kelso!

Jackie's Voice: I never noticed before how sexy Hyde is. When did he get that hot? I went over to the basement to break up with Michael, but Hyde was there with his shirt off, and God! Maybe I'll just let things stay.

Hyde smirks.

Jackie's Voice: I can't believe I did that! I had sex with Steven! I mean, crazy, passionate, mind-numbing, world-shattering sex! He is amazing! He's so big! I mean I saw it and I thought and you want to put that where?

Hyde has a satisfied little smirk on his face.

Hyde: This might be my new favorite book. What did she write about last night?

Jackie's Voice: Steven is the greatest thing that ever happened to me. He holds me when I'm upset about my parents, he beats up people that talk about me, he takes me out of town for the weekend, and the sex… Oh my God! I don't think I'll ever get bored of it. He keeps coming up with new positions and things for us to try, he's amazing. I really love him. God I love him so much!

Hyde has a real smile on his face, and he keeps reading.

Jackie's Voice: He is everything I never thought I wanted, but now he is the only thing I want. I don't know what he did to me, but I love him so much. Everything's great, but…

Hyde: But what Jackie?

He turns the page.

Jackie's Voice: He doesn't love me.

Hyde: Huh.

He closes the journal and put it back on the desk. Jackie comes back in.

Jackie: Hey baby. The pizza place had me on hold forever, but it should be here soon. Here's your beer.

Hyde: Thanks.

He opens it and downs half of it.

Jackie: Steven, are you ok?

Hyde: Yeah, I'm fine.

He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately.

Hyde: How much time do we have until the pizza gets here?

Jackie: (_smirking_) Enough.

She pushes him on the bed and kisses him.

A/N: Alright guys I know it got a little angsty, but it wasn't too bad was it? Please review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the greatest people in the entire world. My vacation was great. It was awesome to get away after summer semester was over, but I had no internet connection, so sorry about the lackage of updates but I have one for you now, and I'll have another one by the end of the week.

Chapter 13

Forman Basement

Hyde is sitting in his chair.

Eric walks down the stairs.

Eric: Hey. What are you doing?

Hyde: Watching TV.

Eric: Then shouldn't the TV be on?

Hyde: Whatever.

Eric: Hyde did you have a circle by yourself?

Hyde: No.

Eric: Then what's going on?

Hyde: Nothing man.

Eric: Does this nothing have black hair, stand about 5'3", and be the devil now does it?

Hyde: (_unconvincingly_) No. And stop calling my girlfriend the devil.

Eric: Fine, but what happened with you two?

Hyde: She loves me.

Eric: I know. And?

Hyde: And what? She loves me man.

Eric: I don't get what you're saying. She loves you.

Hyde: I read her diary and…

Eric: Wait you read her diary? Did she get super mad too?

Hyde: No, I'm smarter than you. I didn't get caught.

Eric: Oh.

Hyde: Anyway, she went on and on about how much she loves me and girly crap like that.

Eric: And?

Hyde: She really does love me.

Eric: Again and?

Hyde: She doesn't think I love her.

Eric: Do you love her?

Hyde: No.

Eric: Wow. Hyde that's kind of harsh.

Hyde: Whatever.

Eric: Well I'm going to see the woman I love.

Hyde: You're such a woman Forman.

Eric exits.

Forman Kitchen a Little While Later.

Hyde is standing in front of the fridge when Kitty walks in.

Hyde: Mrs. Forman can I talk to you?

Kitty: Sure Steven. (_She guides him to the table_) What do you want to talk to me about?

Hyde: It's about Jackie.

Kitty: (_horrified_) Oh Steven, is she pregnant?

Hyde: (_shocked_) NO! God no!

Kitty: (_signature laugh_) Ok. Shoot.

Hyde: I read her diary.

Kitty: Steven, a diary is a girl's most personal, private thoughts for her eyes only.

Hyde: I know, but I read it and she said she loves me.

Kitty: Of course she does Steven. She's been crazy about you for quite awhile. I even thought she liked you when she was dating Michael.

Hyde smirks a little.

Hyde: Yeah, well…She also wrote that I don't love her.

Kitty: Uh huh.

Hyde: That's it.

Kitty: Have you ever told her you love her?

Hyde: No.

Kitty: Do you love her?

Hyde: (_honestly_) I don't know.

Red walks into the kitchen as Hyde finishes his sentence.

Red: You don't know a lot of things.

Kitty: Oh Red. We are trying to have a serious conversation here.

Red: Is that loud girl pregnant?

Hyde and Kitty: No!

Red: Ok then.

Kitty: Oh Steven, why don't you talk to Red?

Red: Kitty.

Kitty: Red Forman, Steven needs a man to talk to.

Hyde: Not really, it's not important.

Kitty: Sit! Red Talk to him.

Red: Fine.

Kitty exits.

Red: What is this about?

Hyde: Jackie loves me.

Red: You don't love her?

Hyde: I don't know.

Red: Steven, you're a man now, and men don't talk about their feelings but woman like to hear things about feelings and when you screw up that is the best time to tell them I love you.

Hyde: Ok.

Red: Right, you don't know if you love Jackie. Here are a few signs. She makes you crazy.

Hyde: Huh?

Red: She makes you crazy. And stupid. If you get jealous when other guys are around her. If you feel the need to protect her. If you feel like you've been punched in the stomach every time you're with her, and that feeling is nothing compared to when she leaves.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Huh.

Red: That help?

Hyde says nothing but nods his head.

Red: Good, now if you tell anyone we had this conversation my foot will be in your ass faster than you can get those three words out.

Hyde: Yes sir.

Forman Basement

Eric and Donna are sitting on the couch.

Donna: Where's Hyde?

Eric: I don't know. Probably off with Yoko somewhere.

Donna: Oh come on. They're good for each other. Jackie isn't as whiney, and Hyde is well happy.

Eric: Yeah, I don't think this is going to last too long though.

Donna: What do you mean?

Eric: Jackie loves him.

Donna: Believe me Eric I know, I've heard enough about it from her. She really cares about him, more than she ever did with Kelso.

Eric: I feel kind of bad for her.

Donna: Why?

Eric: Hyde doesn't love her.

Donna: (_surprised_) What?

Eric: I asked him today and he said he didn't love her.

Donna: Oh. I have to go.

Donna runs out of the basement and nearly crashes into Hyde.

Donna: Hyde I need to talk to you.

Hyde: (_smirking_) Donna you had your chance I'm with Jackie now.

Donna: (_horrified_) Eww! No I need to talk to you about Jackie. She really loves you. A lot. More than she's ever loved anyone before.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Go on.

Donna: Jackie's my best friend. If you hurt her I'll take away your stash and rip your arm off and beat you with it.

Hyde looks incredibly surprised.

Donna: A vague disclaimer is no one's friend.

Donna leaves. Hyde enters the basement.

Hyde: Forman that is one violent woman you got there. She threatened to rip my arm off and beat me with it.

Eric: That's my lady.

Forman Basement Several Hours Later

Jackie is in Hyde's lap, Donna, Fez, and Eric are on the couch, Kelso is making out with Laurie on the freezer

Fez: Oh run Farrah! Catch that bad guy!

Eric: This is such a great show.

Hyde: (_whispering to Jackie_) You wanna get out of here?

Jackie smiles and nods. They exit the basement.

Mt. Hump Half an Hour Later

Jackie and Hyde are laying underneath a blanket in the bed of the El Camino

Jackie: Look how beautiful the sky is Steven.

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: You're no fun.

Hyde: (_smirking_) Yes I am, I just don't like star gazing.

Jackie smiles and kisses him.

Burkhart Mansion Two Hours Later

Hyde and Jackie are at her front door kissing.

Jackie: Tonight was wonderful.

She kisses his neck.

Hyde: (_moaning_) Baby.

Jackie smiles against his neck.

Jackie: Steven do you want to stay with me tonight?

Hyde: I really do, but I can't.

Jackie: (_disappointed_) Ok.

Hyde kisses her again. After a few minutes they break apart and Jackie rests her head on Hyde's shoulder.

Jackie: (_whispering in Hyde's ear_) I love you.

Hyde: I know you do.

Jackie: (_looking up at him_) You know Steven one day that isn't going to be good enough.

Hyde: (_sighing_) What exactly do you want from me?

Jackie looks at the ground.

Jackie: (_quietly_) I want you to love me.

Hyde: (_angrily_) Fine.

Jackie: (_angry_) What do you mean fine?

Hyde: You want me to love you, then I do since I always do everything you tell me.

Jackie: Shut up Steven! I know you don't love me, ok? (_yelling_) God! Do you know how much this hurts? To love someone so much and know they don't love you? And they probably never will?

Hyde: Whatever.

Hyde walks away. Jackie is stunned and starts crying.

Jackie's Room Two Hours Later

Jackie is in bed, still crying. Hyde opens her window and climbs in her room.

Hyde: Ok, we need to talk, and by we I mean I'm gonna talk and you're going to shut your pie hole and listen. You haven't done anything wrong. Earlier, I was being an ass. I'm going to tell you some things and you are never going to repeat them to anyone ever again. Understand?

Jackie is stunned but nods her head.

Hyde: Good. I have a handful of people in this world that actually care about me. My parents never loved me and I never let anyone love me, and I definitely never let myself love anyone. Then you come into my world and screw everything up. You make me crazy, and I do stupid things when I'm around you. When I see you with other guys I want to rip their heads off, and I want to do everything in my power to make sure no one ever hurts you. You make me feel so many things I'm not used to feeling and that scares me.

Jackie looks completely shocked at his confession.

Hyde: I don't know how to do things right. I'm a screw up so screwing up is what I'm best at. You should be used to it by now.

Jackie: Steven.

Hyde: (_quietly_) Jackie, I love you.

Jackie looks at him completely shocked.

Jackie: Please tell me you mean it.

Hyde: (_smiling_) I mean it.

Jackie throws her arms around Hyde's neck.

Jackie: I love you Steven. (_kissing his neck_) I love you so much.

Hyde: Good to know. And remember this conversation never happened.

Jackie smiles and pulls Hyde down to the bed.

A/N: Originally I planned on drawing this out for a couple of chapters but this came out instead. I completely ripped off Buffy the Vampire Slayer for the vague disclaimer line, so I don't own it. Don't sue me. I know it was OOC but whatever. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I told you guys I'd have this last week and I didn't. I'm sorry. I'm a bad person, but here's the new chapter. Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 14

Donna's Room

Jackie is sitting on Donna's bed painting Donna's toenails.

Donna: Jackie are you feeling ok?

Jackie: Yeah, I'm fine Donna. Why?

Donna: You haven't made one derogatory remark about my feet that isn't like you.

Jackie: Oh.

Jackie smiles and Donna looks confused.

Donna: Who are you and what have you done with Jackie?

Jackie: Donna. I'm happy. That's all.

Donna: What could have made you this happy?

Jackie: (_quietly_) Promise you won't tell anyone?

Donna: (_shocked_) Oh my God are you pregnant?

Jackie: NO!

Donna: (_relieved_) Oh, ok. Then yeah. You know you can tell me anything.

Jackie: Steven loves me!

Donna: (_rolls her eyes_) Yeah, you've said that since your first date.

Jackie: (_annoyed_) He loves me Donna. He actually told me he loved me.

Donna: (_surprised_) He really told you he loved you?

Jackie: (_excited_) Yeah.

Donna: How did that happen.

Jackie: Well, he walked me to my door and I told him I loved him, he said I know. I know Donna? Who says that?

Donna: It's better than I love cake.

Jackie: Yeah, so then I told him that won't always be good enough, and we had this big fight and I thought we broke up.

Donna: So how does this end up with Hyde saying he loves you.

Jackie: He climbed through my window and told me. It was the greatest moment of my life. (_a pause_) Well, almost.

Donna: (_grossed out_) Eww.

Jackie says nothing but smiles.

Forman Basement

Eric and Kelso are sitting on the couch and Hyde is in his chair.

Eric: Guys I think I should get Donna something. With her job at the radio station we haven't seen a lot of each other and we've been fighting a lot lately.

Hyde: Forman, stop being a woman.

Kelso: You may be on to something Eric. Maybe I should give Laurie something too.

Hyde: You mean something that penicillin won't cure?

Kelso: (_stupidly_) Yeah.

Eric: I think I'm gonna get Donna a promise ring.

Hyde: Are you crazy Forman?

Eric: Look, Hyde I love Donna and I want to show her that.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Whatever.

Kelso: I think I'm gonna buy Laurie some underwear.

Hyde: Now she'll actually have some to wear.

Forman Basement A Few Hours Later

Eric, Hyde, Kelso, and Fez are in the circle

Eric: (_holding ring_) Here it is. The ring of love. Just holding it makes me feel mellow, and content. (_A beat, as he stares at the ring_.) Actually, that might not be the ring.

Hyde: I can't believe you bought that for Donna.

Kelso: Laurie loved her underwear. She modeled them for me, and then we did it. I should buy her underwear more often. Jackie and I never did it when I bought her underwear.

Hyde looks at him and punches him on the arm.

Kelso: Aww. Damn Hyde!

Fez: Why do I not have a woman? Why?

Eric: I'm gonna take Donna on a really romantic date and give it to her.

Hyde: This is going to blow up in your face. (_smirking_) And I'll be there to burn you when it does.

Forman Porch

Donna and Jackie are talking

Donna: Jackie I had a horrible dream last night.

Jackie: Did it involve Fatso the Clown? I've had that dream.

Donna: (_confused_) No. Eric gave me this promise ring and I had this dream that I was giving away my future.

Jackie: Oh Donna that is serious.

Donna: Jackie what am I going to do?

Jackie: I don't know.

Forman Basement

Jackie and Hyde are sitting in his chair making out.

Jackie: Mmm Steven. (_whispering in his ear_) I love you baby.

Hyde: Good to know.

Jackie: Steven!

Hyde: I told you once. Don't expect it everyday.

Jackie: (_getting off his lap_) Fine!

Hyde: What the hell?

Jackie: I'm not in the mood.

Hyde doesn't say anything but goes and sits on the couch beside her. He leans in to kiss her and she pulls away from him. Hyde smirks and kisses her neck.

Jackie: (_moaning_) Steven.

Hyde smirks and moves his hand to her leg and massages it while kissing her neck.

Jackie: Oh that feels good.

Hyde: (_whispering in her ear_) Good to know.

Jackie: Shut up Steven.

She grabs his face and to hers and kisses him deeply. After a few minutes they pull apart, breathing deeply.

Jackie: Mmm Steven, how do you do that?

Hyde: Do what?

Jackie: Make me not mad at you.

Hyde: (_smirking_) I'm the king.

Jackie: (_smiling_) Yes you are.

Hyde: Hey Jacks.

Jackie: (_looking at him_) Yeah baby?

Hyde: (_smirking_) You still not in the mood.

Jackie stands up and doesn't say anything.

Hyde: (_confused_) Is that a no?

He stands up and walks to her. She grabs him by his belt and pulls him to her.

Jackie: (_seductively_) What do you think?

Hyde picks her up and carries her to her room.

Jackie: (_giggling_) Oh Steven.

Forman Basement a Few Hours Later

Hyde, Jackie, Kelso and Fez are watching TV

Fez: I went to look for women at the lingerie store but some bald guy threw me out.

Kelso: Man that's harsh.

Fez: Shut up you whore!

Hyde: How often are we going to watch Gilligan's Island? There never getting off that island.

Kelso: OF course they will. Gilligan just made himself wings. Look there he goes. (_a beat_) Oh.

Jackie: Yeah, who didn't see that coming?

Eric comes in the basement looking incredibly sad.

Kelso: What's up with you Eric?

Eric: Donna and I broke up.

Hyde: Yeah didn't see that coming.

Fez: I am sorry Eric. What happened?

Eric: I broke up with her.

The entire gang looks shocked.

Jackie: Dumbass!

Eric: I know ok. I'm going to bed.

Jackie: (_still in disbelief_) Dumbass!

Everyone nods their heads.

Forman Basement

Jackie and Hyde are alone. Jackie is sitting in Hyde's lap, her head against his shoulder.

Jackie: Steven?

Hyde: Yeah?

Jackie: Eric and Donna had a great relationship.

Hyde: They had their problems.

Jackie: They broke up.

Hyde: Yeah, but they'll end up back together. That always happens to guys like Forman.

Jackie: (_in a small voice_) Oh.

A minute passes and neither one of them says anything.

Jackie: Steven, do you think we'll be ok?

Hyde: Huh?

Jackie: Eric and Donna broke up. Do you think the same thing will happen to us?

Hyde: No.

Jackie: You don't.

Hyde: Nope. We aren't Donna and Forman. I'm not a dumbass, and you're hotter than Donna.

Jackie: (_smiling_) Oh Steven.

She kisses him passionately. After a few minutes they break apart.

Jackie: (_seriously_) We're gonna be ok aren't we?

Hyde: (_smiling_) Yeah we are.

A/N: So it was kinda angsty and late, and OOC. I know but I had writer's block. Leave me a review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I have been wanting to update this all week, but life got in the way. Don't you all hate when that happens? A hundred thanks to all of you who reviewed. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story.

Chapter 15

Hyde, Jackie, Fez, and Kelso are sitting in the basement. They are watching TV but something seems off.

Jackie: The whole basement seems so out of whack.

Fez: Ever since Eric and Donna broke up, things have been very strange.

Hyde: You mean Donna not being here for weeks or Forman not getting out of bed?

Kelso: I can't believe Eric won't get out of bed. He wouldn't even go with us to Funland today. You know he would have had a good time, it's in the name, Funland!

Jackie: (_to Hyde_) Steven, have you tried to get him out of bed?

Hyde: I've tried everything. Funland, Red's beer, nudie mags, Mrs. Forman's cooking, even special circle time, and nothing worked. I don't know what to do. I figured he would take the break-up like a woman, but man I didn't think it'd be this bad.

Everyone nods their head in understanding.

Fez: I miss Donna. I miss Eric. I miss Donna and Eric.

Kelso: I do too Fez.

Jackie: The basement feels so weird, let's go to the Hub.

They all get up and exit the basement.

Donna's Room Later that Night

Donna and Jackie are sitting on Donna's bed

Jackie: Donna, you have to come back to the basement, everyone misses you.

Donna: Jackie, do you really think that's a good idea?

Jackie: Donna, when Michael and I broke up I kept going to the basement, and you're actually a part of the group!

Donna: That's true, and I really do miss you guys.

Jackie: Good, so tomorrow you're going to come to the basement.

Donna: Yeah, I'll be there.

Jackie: Good. I'll see you tomorrow.

Donna: What where are you going?

Jackie: Donna, you're my best friend and I love you, but I've got a boyfriend to attend to.

Donna: (_rolling her eyes_) Bye Jackie.

The Basement the Same Time

Hyde is watching TV, Eric comes down the stairs

Hyde: And he's out of bed. How did that happen?

Eric: I had the most horrible dream, and I realized that losing Donna hurt, still hurts, but at least we had some good time.

Hyde: That's nice Forman.

Eric: Thanks Hyde. So what do you want to do?

Before Hyde can answer Jackie comes in the basement.

Hyde: I think I'm gonna have some good time with my girlfriend.

Hyde and Jackie exit the basement.

Eric: I'm going back to bed.

Forman Basement the Next Day

Fez, Eric, Kelso, Jackie, and Hyde are sitting in the basement

Fez: Well now that Eric is back, and half of the madness is over I think we should celebrate. (_a beat_) Who took my candy?

Kelso: It's good to see you out of bed Eric. We were all worried about you.

Eric: Thanks Kelso, I'm fine. It's good to be back.

Donna comes into the basement. Everyone looks tense.

Jackie: Donna you're here.

Donna: Yeah, I thought it was time. Hey guys.

Fez jumps off the couch and gives Donna a big hug.

Fez: Donna I missed you so much!

Donna: I missed you too Fez. Now, get your hand off my ass.

Fez: Ai.

Kelso: So Big Red now that you're single you wanna go in my van and make out?

Donna: (_horrified_) NO! Eww!

Kelso: Come on. It'd be great rebound sex!

Donna punches Kelso in the arm.

Kelso: Damn Donna!

No one says anything for awhile.

Donna: So what do you guys want to do?

Everyone: I don't know. Nothing. What do you want to do?

Hyde: I know what we can do that will bring the vibe back.

Cut to circle

Kelso: (_laughing_) Hyde you're a genius!

Fez: Yes this is much better.

Donna: I missed the circle!

Eric: Me too. Fez, you got anymore candy?

Fez: I only offered you candy to get you out of bed. Get your own candy you son of a bitch!

Jackie: Oh yeah, this is much more familiar. You're the best baby.

Jackie snuggles on Hyde's shoulder and kisses his cheek.

Hyde: Thank you. You know there's this car that runs on water.

Everyone groans, and Jackie pinches Hyde's arm.

Hyde: What?

Forman Driveway Two Hours Later

Donna and Eric are alone talking

Eric: Donna I'm glad you came back to the basement.

Donna: Me too. I realized I don't have any friends other than you guys.

Eric: Donna, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about everything, the ring, and everything before that.

Donna: I know Eric, I'm just not ready to completely forgive you.

Eric: That's ok Donna. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm just happy that you're here. You're one of my best friends Donna, and I can't lose you completely.

Donna: (_emotionally_) Eric, you're not going to lose me. You're my best friend.

Eric: Well, now that we got that out of the way, good night Donna.

Donna: Good night Eric.

Donna walks into her house and Eric walks into his kitchen.

Eric: I love you Donna.

Donna: I love you Eric.

A/N: I know that this was really short, and there wasn't a lot of J/H interaction, but I wanted to resolve some of the things that happened in the last chapter and have another chapter before the next one that is completely J/H! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here you go guys two chapter today! I hope you enjoy this one and the previous one. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this story and given me lots of reviews. I love them, they make me happier than being in the circle.

Chapter 16

Forman Basement

Hyde and Jackie are making out on the couch.

Jackie: (_moaning_) Oh Steven.

Hyde: You like that baby? (_his hand moves up her skirt)_ How about that?

Jackie moans and Hyde smirks. Before anything else can happen Kitty comes down the stairs.

Kitty: (_shocked_) Steven! Jackie!

Jackie: Oh my god!

Hyde: Mrs. Forman, hi.

Jackie: (_to Hyde)_ Get off me!

Forman Kitchen

Kitty, Hyde, and Jackie are sitting at the table.

Kitty: Ok, I knew this was coming. Jackie, Steven you two are very hormonal right now. Your bodies are going through a lot of changes.

Jackie: (_head in her hands_) Oh my God!

Hyde: Can I go before you start talking about lady parts?

Kitty: (_snapping_) Fine! Are you two using protection? I don't want any angry little children with afros terrorizing the neighbors!

Kitty exits.

Jackie: That was the most embarrassing thing in my entire life.

Hyde: And we weren't even fooling around yet.

Jackie: (_glaring at Hyde_) Steven!

Hyde: I'm just saying the situation could be a lot worse.

Jackie: That's true. Let's get out of here.

Hyde: Let's go.

They leave the kitchen and run into Donna, Fez, Eric, and Kelso who are playing basketball.

Eric: Where are you two going?

Jackie: Far, far away.

Donna: Why? (_pointedly to Hyde_) What did you do?

Hyde: I didn't do anything.

Jackie: We just need to leave.

Eric: Something's not right here. I know that look. You got caught. Did you get caught with your stash?

Hyde: No. I know how to keep my stash safe.

Kelso: That's true I've never found it.

Donna: (_looking at Jackie_) You got caught doing it!

Jackie: No we didn't. Well, sort of. We were making out on the couch and we were about to and Mrs. Forman saw us.

Kelso: Mrs. Forman caught you doing it? Burn!

Hyde glares at Kelso and punches his arm.

Kelso: Damn Hyde!

Jackie: It's not funny Michael. Mrs. Forman tried to give us the birds and the bees talk.

Eric: Yeah, been there. It's not fun. Did she bring out the diagrams?

Hyde: Thankfully no.

Donna: I remember those. You're lucky you didn't see them.

Hyde: Let's get out of here doll.

Hyde puts his arm around Jackie's waist and they get in the El Camino and leave.

Fez: I don't know what they're so upset about. I've seen them do it before and they've never said anything.

Everyone stares at Fez.

Jackie's Bedroom a Few Hours Later

Jackie and Hyde are on her bed

Hyde: So this afternoon was awkward.

Jackie: That was horrible!

Hyde: (_smirking_) But kind of funny.

Jackie: How was that funny Steven Hyde?

Hyde: The fact that Mrs. Forman tried to explain sex to us.

He starts kissing her neck and collar bone.

Hyde: I think we know more than enough don't you?

Jackie: (_smiling_) Yeah. (_moaning_) Steven.

She pulls him up for a kiss. They kiss for a long time and Hyde moves his hand up her shirt. Jackie moans and pulls her shirt up and over her head and throws it on the floor. Hyde reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra and throws it onto the floor with her shirt. He looks at her for a minute.

Hyde: (_whispering in her ear_) You are so beautiful baby.

He kisses his way across her neck.

Hyde: Gorgeous.

He sucks on her pulse point.

Hyde: (_smirking_) And all mine.

Jackie: Yours. But you're also mine.

Before Hyde can comprehend what she said Jackie flips them over so she is straddling Hyde. She grinds down on Hyde's achingly hard erection.

Hyde: Jackie. Fuck baby.

Jackie: (_smirking_) You like that baby? Does that feel good?

She licks his ear and sucks on that part of his neck while grinding down on him.

Hyde: Jesus. God that feels so good baby.

Jackie smiles, proud of herself.

Jackie: (_seductively_) What do you want baby? Do you want me take off your pants and ride you until your eyes roll back in your head and you cum screaming my name?

Hyde: God baby. I don't know where this side of you came from, but I like it.

Jackie: You make me this way baby. I feel so sexy when I'm with you. All my inhibitions are gone.

Hyde: All your inhibitions are gone?

Jackie: Why?

Hyde: Well, we've done a lot of stuff, but there's one thing you've never done.

Jackie: Huh?

Hyde: You love it when I go down on you. (_unsure of how to ask_) Would you do it to me?

Jackie: You want me to give you a blowjob?

Hyde: Yeah.

Jackie: (_quietly_) I've never done it before, but I'll try.

Hyde: (_excited_) Really?

Jackie looks at him and smiles.

Jackie: Yeah baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good.

Hyde nods his head and Jackie unzips his pants. She pulls his manhood out of his jeans and strokes him. Timidly, she licks the head and Hyde groaned. Jackie smirked and licked it in earnest. Hyde swore under his breath and Jackie sucked the head into her mouth. She slowly took in more in her mouth and used one hand to stroke him up and down. She was really getting into it, and Hyde was moaning loudly when Jackie sped up her strokes and sucked harder on the head when Jackie's bedroom door opened.

Pam: Jackie honey we're home.

Jack Burkhart: Honey, who's car is that in the drive-Oh my God! Get off my daughter!

Hyde: Oh shit!

Jackie: Daddy! Mom!

Jack: You two downstairs now.

Pam smiles at Hyde and Jackie and exits with Jack.

Jackie: Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't believe my parents are home. I can't believe they caught me, us doing that!

Hyde: Twice in one day. You've got to be kidding me!

Jackie: This is not funny Steven!

Hyde: Oh man you're dad is going to have me arrested for corrupting you!

Jackie: No he won't.

Hyde: He won't?

Jackie: Probably not.

Hyde: I'm screwed.

Burkhart Living Room Ten Minutes Later

Jack: What do you think you are doing with my daughter?

Pam: I think we know what they were doing darling.

Jackie: Daddy, Steven and I have been together for a long time. We love each other.

Jack: I thought you were dating that Kelso idiot.

Hyde clenched his jaw in anger.

Jackie: Michael and I broke up a long time ago. I've been dating Steven for the past eight months.

Pam: Eight months? Why haven't you introduced us before? Your father and I walking in on you going down on him is not the best first impression.

Jackie: Mom!

Jack: (_at the same time_) Pam!

Hyde: Maybe if you were home long enough she would have introduced us.

Jack: What are you implying young man?

Hyde: That you're never home, and you know nothing about your daughter.

Jack: How I raise my daughter is none of your concern.

Hyde: (_getting in Jack's face_) It's my concern when it deals with the girl I love. You are never here for her. She has to stay in this house all by herself for weeks at a time. You know nothing about me, her friends, or school.

Jack: Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?

Hyde: A sad little man who has some high paying job, who's never home because he knows his wife is sleeping around on him and his daughter has no respect for him.

Jack: Get out of my house and stay the hell away from my daughter.

Hyde: I'm leaving.

Hyde grabs Jackie and kisses her hard.

Hyde: I'll see you tomorrow baby.

Jackie smiles and nods her head. Hyde smirks at the Burkharts and slams the door as he leaves.

Jack: I don't want that delinquent in my house ever again.

Jackie: I love him and I'm not going to stop seeing him.

Jack: Well I am no longer feeding him and buying him things. I am cutting you off financially.

He exits.

Pam: Now honey, what is between you and this Steven boy? Is it any good?

Jackie: (horrified) Mom!

Jackie runs upstairs to her room and to call Donna.

Pam: What?

A/N: So what did you think? Leave me a review please. Pretty please with Hyde on top?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey everybody I'm back. You guys rock with all the updates. I really needed to write this out tonight since FX started showing season 8 episodes, which I refuse to watch. I'm not really sure how long I'm going to keep this story going, but if you have any ideas or requests for chapters let me know.

Chapter 17

Forman Basement

Eric, Donna, and Fez are on the couch and Hyde is sitting in his chair.

Donna: (_smirking_) So Hyde how was your night last night?

Hyde: She told you didn't she?

Donna: Yep.

Eric: You have the worst timing ever.

Hyde: Whatever.

Fez: And the way you stood up to Jackie's father was very romantic.

Everyone looks at him with weird expressions.

Fez: Oh you know it was romantic you sons of bitches!

Hyde: Whatever. You know I really don't like Jackie's father.

Donna: Believe me when I say the feeling is mutual.

Eric: So where is the she-devil? Is she grounded?

Hyde: I don't know man.

Donna: What did she say during lunch?

Hyde: (_smirking_) I don't know, we weren't talking.

Eric & Donna: Eww!

Fez: Sexy.

Kelso comes into the basement.

Kelso: Hey guys what's going on?

Eric: Nothing.

Donna: Kelso didn't you have detention for releasing all of the frogs in Biology?

Kelso: Yes, I skipped.

Hyde: Kelso man, why did you release the frogs?

Kelso: They looked sad.

Hyde: Whatever.

Kelso: Where's Jackie? I was hoping she'd buy us all food at The Hub.

Eric: Kelso don't you have food at your house?

Kelso: With five brothers and two sisters? I'm lucky I have a bed to sleep in.

Fez: That is nothing. In my country I have eight brothers, six sisters, and no bed.

Hyde: You didn't have a bed man?

Fez shakes his head no.

Kelso: I'm still hungry. When is Jackie going to get here?

Hyde: I don't know, and she isn't going to buy you a freaking burger.

Kelso: Fine!

Everyone sits in silence watching the TV.

Forman Basement A Few Hours Later

Donna: Where the hell is Jackie?

Eric: Enjoy the silence of the basement. She'll make her dark presence known soon.

Hyde: Forman I told you to stop calling my girlfriend the devil.

Donna: Well where the hell is she?

Hyde: (_snapping_) How the hell am I supposed to know?

The room is really tense for a few minutes then Jackie comes in.

Donna: Jackie where have you been?

Jackie: At the mall.

Donna: You were at the mall? What the hell for?

Kelso: Yeah, we're hungry and you have to take us to The Hub.

Everyone nods their head.

Jackie: Sorry guys no can do.

Kelso: What?

Fez: You kept us waiting for hours now you buy us food you whore!

Hyde punches Fez's arm.

Fez: Ai.

Jackie: I can't buy you guys any food.

Hyde: Why not? And why haven't you taken off your jacket?

Jackie: (_lamely_) I'm cold.

Hyde: No, you're not.

Jackie: Fine I'm not.

Donna: Jackie what's going on? Where are all your bags if you went shopping?

Jackie: I didn't go shopping. (_in a small voice_) I got a job.

Everyone: You did what? How? Why?

Jackie: My dad was really upset last night and told me to break up with Steven and I told him I would never do that so he cut me off financially. I had to get a job.

Donna: Well maybe this will be good for you.

Jackie: Shut up lumberjack! None of the clothing stores were hiring so I had to go to the food court, and this weird short guy came up to me and asked me if I wanted a job and then he gave me this stupid uniform and trained me for a few hours.

Donna: I'm sorry Jackie. But how bad could it be?

Jackie: Bad.

Donna: How bad?

Jackie doesn't say anything but takes her jacket off. She is wearing her cheese maiden uniform. Donna starts laughing and is quickly joined by Eric and Kelso.

Eric: You got a job at the cheese place? That is great.

Jackie: Shut your pie hole Forman!

Hyde is speechless.

Jackie: Steven, do I really look that bad?

Hyde stands up and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Hyde: Nope.

Jackie: Aww Steven, you're so sweet.

Eric: Freak. Well you guys want to go to The Hub?

Kelso: Are you buying?

Eric: Sure Kelso.

Kelso: Alright!

Donna: You two coming?

Hyde: (_smirking_) Not yet, but soon.

Donna: Eww! Forget I asked.

The gang exits leaving Jackie and Hyde alone in the basement.

Jackie: You actually think I look ok?

Hyde: You look amazing.

Jackie: Really?

Hyde: Oh yeah. I think you should wear this as often as possible, or at least these boots.

Jackie: Oh Steven.

Hyde: Jackie, I think we should go to my room now.

Hyde grabs Jackie and runs into his room. She stands by his bed and pushes him away when he tries to kiss her.

Hyde: Baby what are you doing?

Jackie: (_seductively_) Lock the door. I don't want anyone to walk in and interrupt me this time.

Hyde quickly locks the door and kisses Jackie hard. She moans into his mouth and gently pushes him away. Hyde opens his mouth but Jackie puts her finger on his mouth to silence him.

Jackie: Watch me baby.

Hyde watches fascinated as Jackie unlaces her corset vest and pulls it off along with her shirt and bra. She pulls her skirt down and steps out of it. After a minute she takes off her satin panties. She reaches down to unlace her boots but Hyde pulls her arm away.

Hyde: Leave them on.

Jackie smirks and pulls Hyde's shirt over his head. She kisses him gently and rubs his erection through his pants. Hyde groans and Jackie moves her hands to his belt buckle and quickly unbuckles it. She looks at him and smirks and slowly unzips his jeans and pulls them down to his ankles.

Hyde: Jackie. Baby.

Jackie smiles and sinks to her knees on the floor. She licks him gently and then licks the slit making Hyde shudder. Pleased with herself Jackie takes him into her mouth and gently sucks. She runs her tongue on the underside of his dick and takes him deeper in her mouth. When he hits the back of her throat she pulls until he is almost out of her mouth and slowly sucks more into her mouth.

Hyde: (_moaning_) God Jackie. Feels so good baby. Don't stop.

Jackie smiles and moves one hand to cup and massage his balls. Hyde moans louder.

Hyde: Jackie, I'm so close baby.

Hyde looks down at Jackie and she looks up at him with innocent eyes and sucks hard on his dick. Hyde grabs her head to move it.

Hyde: Jackie baby, I'm going to cum.

She refuses to move and sucks hard and deep throats him even more.

Hyde: Fuck Jackie. I'm cumming!

She is surprised when her mouth fills with his cum, but she instinctively swallows. When Hyde is finished he sits on his bed and pulls Jackie so she is straddling him.

Jackie: (_smiling_) So you enjoyed that then?

Hyde: That was amazing baby.

She leans in and kisses him tenderly. He kisses his way across her neck to her ear and kisses and nibbles it.

Hyde: (_whispering_) I love you.

Jackie: (_smiling_) Oh Steven.

She holds his face in her hands and pulls him to her.

Jackie: I love you too.

A/N: So it was OOC, but the whole thing is so it'll be ok. The last part was for everyone who liked the last chapter, but wanted to see this. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Another week has gone by and here's your update. I really wanted to do this earlier in the week, but I didn't have time. Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing, you guys seriously have no idea how awesome they are to read. I'm glad you guys like this story. This chapter is a re-working of Tornado Prom, minus the Tornado.

Chapter 18

Hyde, Eric, and Fez are all in the basement. They're all wearing suits.

Hyde: I can't believe I'm going to this freaking dance.

Eric: Yeah, Hyde keep telling yourself that.

Hyde: What is that supposed to mean Forman?

Eric: As long as I've known you, you've never gone to any school functions, you barely go to class, but as soon as Jackie entered the picture you've gone to quite a few events.

Hyde: I have not.

Fez: It's true. You do not skip out at pep rallies anymore.

Hyde: Jackie and I have an agreement, I watch her stupid pep rallies and she does everything she did at the pep rally in my bedroom.

Eric: (_smiling sarcastically_) Then why did you go to prom last year? You weren't getting any then.

Hyde: Shut up Forman. I'll be getting some tonight, which is more than I can say for either of you.

Eric: You know what Hyde? (_a beat_) You suck.

Hyde smirks.

Fez: Where are Kelso and our women?

Eric: Kelso's always late, and the girls are at Donna's getting ready.

Hyde: Fez I can't believe you're taking Big Rhonda to the dance.

Fez: Rhonda is beautiful, and she is willing to put out.

Hyde: Nice.

The Basement Door opens and Donna, Jackie, and Big Rhonda enter.

Jackie goes over to Hyde and kisses his cheek.

Jackie: You look good baby.

Hyde: (_smirking_) You look good too. I like your dress (_whispering in her ear_) it's going to look great on the floor in my room.

Jackie: Steven.

Donna: Ok, can we go now?

Eric: Kelso isn't here yet.

Jackie: Can't we just leave him?

Fez: (_to Rhonda_) You look beautiful my lovely.

Rhonda: Thank you cocoa puff.

Eric: You look nice Donna.

Donna: Thanks Eric. You look nice too.

They sit in awkward silence when Kelso walks down the basement with Laurie. Kelso is wearing a suit and Laurie is wearing a very short, very low cut black satin dress.

Eric: Kelso, what the hell took so long?

Kelso: I saw Laurie and we did it.

Jackie: That explains why you're only ten minutes late.

Fez: Ah, burn.

Laurie: (_looking at Jackie's classy, white dress_) Nice dress Jackie. How much cheese did you have to sell to buy it?

Jackie: Enough. It was nice of your pimp to give you money for a dress and the night off.

Laurie: For your information, I have a job at the Point Place Welcome Center.

Jackie: I know Michael told us. It's your job to welcome everyone with open legs.

Kelso: Burn!

Laurie: Shut up Kelso!

Donna: Ever since you've been dating Hyde, you've had some really good burns.

Eric: As much as I love Laurie burns can we go now?

Fez: Let's go, I feel like dancing.

Point Place Snow Dance

All the couples are dancing.

Hyde: Jackie can we go now?

Jackie: When I'm named Snow Queen, we can leave.

Hyde: Fine, but if any jock puts their hands on you I'm kicking their ass.

Jackie: Aww, you're so sweet baby.

Hyde: Shut your pie hole!

Fez: So Rhonda, I got a motel room.

Rhonda: Oh Fez, that's so romantic.

She kisses him.

Eric: Donna, are you having fun?

Donna: Yeah, I am. I forgot how much fun we can have together.

Eric: (_smiling_) Good. I'm having a good time too.

Kelso: Laurie you look hot.

Laurie: Thank you.

Kelso kisses her and after a minute they leave the dance floor, and make out on the stairs.

One Hour Later

Hyde: Jackie when are they going to announce the damn queen?

Jackie: Soon baby.

Donna and Eric come up to them.

Donna: You two having a good time?

Jackie: I am, he's not. I have to go to the bathroom. Donna come with me.

Jackie and Donna leave the room and go to the bathroom.

Eric: Having fun?

Hyde: I'm really not, but you know what will is fun.

Circle in Coach Ferguson's Office

Eric: Yeah, this is much better than the dance.

Hyde: Yep, no disco, no jocks, no teachers. It's perfect.

Coach Ferguson walks into the room.

Coach Ferguson: What the hell are you doing?

Eric: Nothing!

Hyde: I need another bag.

Coach Ferguson: Oh, ok.

He goes to his desk and unlocks the second drawer.

Coach Ferguson: Here you go.

Hyde hands him some money and he and Eric go back to the dance.

Eric: Am I really stoned or did you just buy a bag from Coach Ferguson.

Hyde: My old dealer left town, and he has much better stuff.

Eric laughs uncontrollably.

Eric: I don't know why that is funny.

Hyde shakes his head.

Girl's Bathroom the Same Time

Jackie and Donna are at the sink primping

Jackie: Are you having fun Donna?

Donna: I actually am. I thought it would be really weird being here with Eric, but we're having fun, like the old days.

Pam Macey comes up to the next sink.

Pam: Are you having a good time Jackie?

Jackie: Yes Pam. Are you?

Pam: Yes. What are you doing after this?

Jackie: I'm not sure. (_suspiciously_) Why?

Pam: (_smirking_) I have my Daddy's car, and I was wondering if Hyde wanted to have a repeat of prom night.

Jackie: (_angry_) Believe me he doesn't want to do anything with you. My boyfriend and I have much better things to do.

Pam: (_smiling faltering a little_) Maybe, but your boyfriends usually come to me.

Jackie: (_Zen_) Whatever.

Donna: Well, we're gonna go back to our guys.

Jackie and Donna exit the bathroom followed by Pam. Hyde and Eric see the girls and walk up to them.

Pam: (_smirking_) You know it's true Jackie, you can't satisfy them, especially Hyde. And he's so good.

Hyde looks really pissed off, and Jackie looks like she's ready to kill.

Jackie: (_under her breath_) Zen. Zen. Be Zen.

Pam: Hey Hyde.

Jackie: Oh no.

Jackie lunges at Pam and punches her in the eye. She slaps her hard and throws her to the side by her hair. Pam screams and runs to the bathroom.

Jackie: (_holding some of Pam's hair_) Whore!

Eric: No Zen Jackie?

Jackie: (_smiling and looking at Hyde_) Where Zen ends ass kicking begins.

Hyde: That's my girl.

Jackie: (_to Donna_) Do I look ok Donna?

Donna: (_smiling_) Yep, you kicked her ass without messing up your hair. How did you do that?

Jackie: Two coats of hair spray.

Eric: Well I think our night is complete.

Jackie: I don't think so. I have to make sure that slut doesn't get my crown.

Twenty Minutes Later

Vice Principal Cole goes to the microphone.

VP Cole: Hello Point Place High. It's now time to announce Point Place's Snow King and Queen.

A small applause is heard from the group.

VP Cole: Your Snow Queen is…Jackie Burkhart.

Jackie: Yes!

The gang cheers for her and she goes to the stage and gets her crown.

VP Cole: And your Snow King is…(_confused_) Steven Hyde?

Hyde: What the hell?

Jackie: (_jaw dropped_) Steven?

Hyde goes up to the stage and looks at the envelope. It says Steven Hyde.

Hyde: Damn it.

Jackie hug him tightly.

VP Cole puts the crown on Hyde's head.

Jackie grabs Hyde and the two dance to a slow song.

Hyde: Ok, that's enough.

He pulls her off the dance floor and out of the room. The rest of the gang is laughing and follows him.

Forman Basement

The gang is in their usually spots.

Jackie: Steven you're Snow King. You're literally the king!

Hyde: How the hell did that happen?

Eric: Well, you have been going to a lot of school stuff lately.

Hyde: I have not.

Kelso: I think what Eric is trying to say is BURN!

Hyde: What?

Kelso: We got everyone to vote for you.

Hyde: Huh. Who's idea was this?

Kelso: (_proudly_) Me.

Hyde: Hey Kelso.

Kelso: Yeah?

Hyde: Run.

Kelso: Huh?

Hyde picks up Jackie and puts her on his chair and walks menacingly to Hyde. Kelso screams and runs out of the basement.

Laurie: Why is your boyfriend always beating up my boyfriend?

Jackie: Because he usually deserves it. Come on, let's go get them. I've got better things to do than watch Steven beat up Michael.

Laurie and Jackie walk out of the basement.

Fez: Well my lovely are you ready to go to the motel?

Rhonda: Yes cocoa beans.

Fez walks Rhonda to the door and when she is out of the door he turns to Eric and Donna and does a little dance.

Fez: I'm going to do it! I'm going to do it!

Fez leaves the basement.

Donna: Eww.

Eric: I second that. So what do you want to do?

Donna: I don't know. What do you want to do?

Eric looks at her and Donna looks at him. They lean into each other and start kissing.

A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it right there! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys. I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I really wasn't sure how you would react to everything, but thanks for all the reviews they were really encouraging. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Chapter 19

The Hub

Jackie and Donna are sitting at a table eating.

Jackie: Donna are you ok? You're really distracted today.

Donna: I've just got a lot on my mind.

Jackie: Eric?

Donna: (_defensively_) There are other things I could be thinking about. My parents divorce, the Cold War with the USSR (_a beat_) other stuff!

Jackie: So what happened with you and Eric?

Donna: Jackie I don't want to talk about it.

Jackie: Fine.

Casey Kelso walks into the Hub.

Donna: Oh my God Casey Kelso just walked in. He is so cute, and his car is awesome.

Jackie: Casey Kelso? Hide me!

Jackie lowers her head and covers her face.

Donna: Jackie what the hell are you doing?

Jackie: Don't let him see me!

Casey looks up and goes over to the girls' table.

Casey: Hey Pinciotti. What's up?

Donna: (_smiling_) Nothing. What's up with you?

Casey: Not much. How are you doing Jackie? Haven't seen you around the Kelso homestead in quite some time.

Jackie: That's because I broke up with your cheating brother.

Casey: That's too bad. So what are you doing now?

Donna: She's dating Hyde.

Casey: (_in disbelief_) You're dating Hyde? He gets around more than I do. And that's a lot.

Jackie: (_annoyed_) Good bye Casey.

Jackie grabs Donna's arm and pulls her out of the Hub. Casey stands there watching them go.

Forman Basement

Jackie pulls Donna into the basement.

Donna: Jackie what the hell?

Jackie: Donna, I did not want to be there anymore, and I couldn't leave you alone with him.

Donna: I would have been fine.

Jackie: You were being a love struck school girl Donna! He had you sucked into his charms!

Donna: Jackie what is so bad about Casey?

Jackie: What do you think of Michael Donna?

Donna: That he's a pervy, sex crazed, disrespectful to women dumbass.

Jackie: Exactly Donna. Because he's a Kelso! You've never met that family Donna. I have! They're all like that! And Casey is the worst of all!

Donna: really? But he's so cute and cool.

Jackie: Sucked into his charms! Bad things happen when you get sucked into his charms!

Donna: What are you talking about Jackie?

Jackie: I've never told anyone this, so if you tell someone I will kill you!

Donna: Ok, what happened?

Jackie: I was over at Michael's one night having dinner with his family, and I went to the bathroom and Casey started talking to me. I was like you at the Hub. And he leaned into me and kissed me. I pulled away from him and told him I was dating his brother but he just pushed me against the wall and kissed me again. Michael came down the hall before anything else could happen, but I got really freaked out. I can't be around him anymore after that.

Donna: Jackie, oh my God. Are you ok?

Jackie: I'm fine, it was just a few kisses but it was enough to make me not like the guy.

Donna: I'm sorry Jackie. Thanks for telling me.

Jackie: It's ok, and you're welcome. Just live by this rule: Don't date Kelsos.

Donna: That's a really good rule. The marching band should spell it out during half time

Jackie: (_giggling_) We should put that on the Welcome to Point Place Sign.

Donna: (_smiling_) You want to?

Jackie: Yeah!

The two girls smile and exit the basement excitedly.

Forman Basement Three Hours Later

Hyde is sitting in his char and Eric and Fez are sitting on the couch. They're watching TV when Kelso comes running into the basement.

Kelso: Guys! Someone has done something horrible to the Kelso name!

Eric: What could someone do to worsen the Kelso name?

Kelso: Someone painted Don't Date Kelsos on the Welcome to Point Place Sign!

Eric, Hyde, and Fez laugh.

Hyde: Now that's a good burn.

Eric: That's a super public, burn.

Kelso: Guys it's not funny! How am I going to get a date now?

Fez: I thought you and Laurie were a couple now?

Kelso: We both still see other people.

Everyone rolls their eyes.

Fez: Normally I would complain about you having sex with lots of whores but I'm not today. Because I did it!

Hyde: Congratulations man!

Eric: Awesome Fez.

Kelso: How was it?

Fez: It was not at all like I imagined. There were no candles, no soft music playing in the background, I don't think we did it right.

Hyde: No, you did it right. You just did it with Big Rhonda.

Fez: Well she broke up with me.

Eric: Sorry man.

Kelso: Fez man I'm really sorry to hear that, but let's get back to me. Who would do that?

Everyone turns and looks at Hyde.

Hyde: I've been here all day!

Donna and Jackie come into the basement. They have paint on their arms and shirts, they are talking to each other and looking down.

Jackie: Thanks for lending me your shirt Donna.

Donna: You're welcome. That was fun. (_looking up at the guys_) Hey guys. What's going on?

Kelso: You two put that on the welcome sign? How could you?

Donna: I just went along with it. It was all Jackie's idea.

Eric: Jackie that is one of the best burns ever!

Jackie: Thank you Eric.

Hyde: You're coming along nicely.

Jackie goes over to Hyde and kisses him.

Kelso: Come on Fez, let's go somewhere else.

Fez: Ok.

Fez and Kelso exit the basement.

Donna: Well Jackie that was fun, but I'm going to go home and wash this paint off. Bye guys.

Hyde: Later. (_to Jackie_) So you had vandalizing property and burning Kelso?

Jackie: (_smiling_) I really did, but it wasn't just for Michael it was also for Casey.

Hyde & Eric: Casey?

Jackie: Yeah, he came up to me and Donna at the Hub. You know I really don't like that guy.

Eric: Really? I thought all girls liked Casey.

Jackie: I don't, and now Donna doesn't. (_pointedly to Eric_) You're welcome by the way.

Eric: What are you talking about?

Jackie: Do you really think Donna didn't tell me about the dance?

Eric: Oh, so what do I do?

Hyde: Go get her you moron!

Jackie nods her head.

Eric: Alright thanks. Jackie I don't know why you're being so nice to me, but thanks.

Eric exits the basement.

Hyde: Why are you being so nice to Forman?

Jackie: Because Donna loves him and wants him back. Though I don't know why.

Hyde: Hmm. So why don't you like Casey?

Jackie: He was never nice to me.

Hyde: I was never nice to you.

Jackie: One time I was at Michael's and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

Hyde: (_pissed off_) He did what?

Jackie: Nothing else happened, Michael came down the hall before anything else could happen. I tend to avoid Casey as much as possible now.

Hyde pulls her closer to him.

Hyde: I'm sorry Kelso was an idiot and couldn't protect you.

Jackie: It's ok. I think it's more that he's a Kelso and he has to do it with every girl in town.

Hyde: That's true.

Jackie: Steven, Casey did make me think about something though.

Hyde: What's that?

Jackie: He was talking about how you got around a lot, and I just never realized that we've never talked about that.

Hyde: Jackie…

Jackie: No Steven, I want to know. I deserve to know.

Hyde: (_exasperated_) Fine. What do you want to know?

Jackie: Everything. How many people. How old you were. Whether you liked any of them. How were they. Everything.

Hyde: Ok. A lot. Younger. Some. Good and bad.

Jackie: (_annoyed_) Steven! I'm serious! Wouldn't you want to know about my past?

Hyde: I know you're past. You came crying to me every time something happened with Kelso.

Jackie: Please baby. It means a lot to me. I want to know.

Hyde: Fine. I lost it when I was 12.

Jackie: You were 12?

Hyde: Yeah. It was one of Edna's friends.

Jackie: She molested you?

Hyde: No. I wanted it. I knew what I was doing.

Jackie: That's still wrong.

Hyde: Yeah, in hindsight, but I learned a lot. Where was I. Number of people, at last count it was about three dozen.

Jackie: You've has sex with over thirty people?

Hyde: Yes.

Jackie: Wow. Go on.

Hyde: Well some were good and some were bad, but most of them were pretty average.

Jackie: Huh. (_in a small voice_) Did you like any of them?

Hyde: Some of them. Probably the only one I really cared about was Chrissy, that chick I almost went to New York with last year.

Jackie: Oh yeah, I heard about her.

Hyde: So is that all you wanted to know?

Jackie: Why didn't you go to New York with her?

Hyde: I don't know. I just couldn't.

Jackie: Oh. Do you regret anything?

Hyde: Regret is a useless emotion.

Jackie: Would you go back and change anything?

Hyde: Nope.

Jackie: Am I enough?

Hyde: Are you serious? Haven't we had this conversation before?

Jackie: Steven just answer the question.

Hyde: You are the only girl I've ever dated. (_in a whisper_) And you are the only girl I've loved.

Jackie: (_smiling_) Thank you Steven.

Hyde: Can we go to my room now?

Jackie: (_smirking_) I guess.

Hyde: You guess?

Jackie: Well…

Jackie gets up and runs to Hyde's room.

Hyde: You little…

Pinciotti Kitchen

Donna is sitting at the table. Eric walks in.

Eric: Hey.

Donna: Hey.

Eric: So.

Donna: So.

Eric: Can we talk?

A/N: So what do you guys think? Sorry to all you Casey fans, I don't hate him but I didn't want him and Donna together. I also wanted to talk about Hyde's past since they never acknowledge it on the show. So please leave me a review.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: And I'm back! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been having computer issues, and a case of writer's block. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, it makes me happy to know you still like this story.

Chapter 20

Pinciotti Kitchen

Donna is sitting at the table. Eric walks in.

Eric: Hey.

Donna: Hey.

Eric: So.

Donna: So.

Eric: Can we talk?

Neither one of them says anything for a few minutes.

Donna: One of us should say something.

Eric: Donna, I'm so sorry. I know I've said that before, but I am. I never meant to mess things up so badly.

Donna: I know Eric. I know.

Eric: Donna, I love you so much. I never stopped.

Donna: Eric, I love you too.

Eric: Really?

Donna: Yes. You just, I felt like I was being trapped when you gave me the ring. I love you and I want to be with you, but I still have some things of my own I want to accomplish.

Eric: I know. So do I! I didn't mean to trap you into a life in Point Place. I don't care what dreams you have or where you want to go, I just want to be with you.

Donna: (_touched_) Eric.

Eric: Donna, can you see me in your life? Anytime down the road?

Donna: (_crying_) Yeah. I want you to be there Eric. I love you so much!

Eric pulls Donna into a hug and kisses her. She kisses him back. After a few minutes they pull apart from each other.

Eric: So does this mean we're back together?

Donna: (_giggling_) Yeah, that's what this means. Are you ok with that?

Eric: (_sarcastically_) I don't know Donna, I've been hurt in the past I don't want to rush into anything.

Donna laughs and smacks him on the arm.

Donna: Get bent.

Eric: So what do we do now?

Donna: I think this is when we do it.

Eric: (_smiling_) Have I mentioned how much I love getting back together?

Donna smiles and the two head upstairs.

Forman Basement Three Days Later

Donna and Eric are sitting on the couch making out. Jackie is sitting on Hyde's lap in his chair. Fez is sitting on the couch talking to Kelso.

Kelso: Fez, you got to get over this Big Rhonda thing. You've done it now. Go and get another girl to do it with!

Fez: But I did not enjoy it, and neither did she. What is wrong with Fez?

Jackie: She probably just felt bad she was doing it with a foreigner.

Hyde: Get over it man. A chick's not worth it.

Jackie: (_glaring at Hyde_) Excuse me?

Hyde: (_ignoring Jackie_) For once, I'm going to agree with Kelso. Find someone else.

Fez: Maybe you're right. Come on Kelso let's go to the Hub.

Kelso: You buying?

Fez: OF course.

Kelso: Alright. Let's go Little Buddy.

Kelso and Fez exit the basement.

Jackie: What do you mean a chick's not worth it?

Hyde: Big Rhonda is not worth it. There are better girls out there.

Jackie: That's not what you said.

Hyde: Jackie, I wasn't talking about you.

Jackie: Whatever. I have to go to work.

Hyde: Fine.

Jackie: Can you pick me up?

Hyde: You're mad at me. Why should I?

Jackie: I'll be wearing my uniform.

Hyde: (_smirking_) I'll be there.

Jackie: (_smiling triumphantly_) Good.

Jackie gets up and leaves the basement.

The Cheese Shop at Point Place Mall

Jackie is waiting for Hyde behind the counter. Todd walks out from the back room.

Todd: Jackie what are you still doing here?

Jackie: My boyfriend hasn't come to get me yet.

Todd: Oh, well could you fill the display case before you leave?

Jackie: Sure.

Todd: Great. I need to take this to the bank before it closes. I'll be back in ten minutes.

Jackie: I'll be here.

Todd leaves and Jackie gets some cheese to fill the display case. Hyde comes into the mall looking for Jackie. He sees her bent over filling the bottom row of the case. He smirks and watches her for a few minutes. Unknown to him Casey Kelso is also watching Jackie. Casey saunters up to her.

Casey: Hey.

Jackie: (_standing up quickly_) Hi. Can I help you?

Casey: I think you have just what I want.

Jackie: I seriously doubt it.

Casey: (_angry_) Come on Jackie. I've missed you, and that little stunt you pulled with the welcome sign wasn't very funny.

Jackie: (_shrugging_) I thought it was, and good advice.

Casey: That wasn't very nice of you.

Jackie: I'm not a nice person.

Casey: You should apologize.

Jackie: You should leave me alone.

Casey doesn't say anything but he pushes her against the case and kisses her.

Hyde sees Casey manhandle Jackie and runs over to them. He pulls Casey off of a frightened Jackie.

Hyde: (_pissed off_) Stay the hell away from my girlfriend!

Casey: She needed to apologize.

Hyde: And your idea of her apologizing is you molesting her?

Casey: She seemed to be enjoying it.

Jackie: No I wasn't you bastard!

Jackie goes over to him and kicks his shins.

Casey: Damn that hurts.

Hyde: (_in a serious tone_) You come near her or Donna again and I'll kill you.

Casey looks clearly frightened. He says nothing and quickly leaves the mall.

Hyde: (_sincere_) Are you ok?

Jackie: Yeah. I'm ok. I'm just so glad you were here.

Hyde: (_smirking_) I would have gotten here sooner but I was enjoying watching you stock the display case.

Jackie: (_slapping his arm_) Perv!

Hyde: And you love me!

Jackie: Well you love me too.

Hyde: Whatever. You ready to go?

Jackie: Yes, but I have to wait for my manager to get back.

Todd comes back a few minutes later.

Todd: (_looking at Hyde_) Do I know you?

Hyde: You look familiar.

Todd: Maybe in another life.

Hyde: Maybe.

Jackie: Well I'll see you later Todd.

Todd: Bye.

Jackie and Hyde leave.

Todd: I know I know him.

Todd shrugs and goes to the backroom.

A/N: Well how's that for a chapter? Eric and Donna are back together, and Hyde was being a good guy. I wrote this chapter and realized that the Casey/Jackie thing was kind of random so I added a little bit more to it. Hope you guys liked it. No more Casey in this story though. Anyway, leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews. I'm thinking about ending this in another few chapters, but I haven't decided, so if you have any opinions about that, let me know. I love all your reviews. They rock.

Chapter 21

Forman Basement

Donna, Eric, and Fez are sitting on the couch, Kelso is on the lawn chair, and Jackie's is in Hyde's lap in his chair.

Kelso: I can't believe my brother would do that Jackie, I'm sorry.

Jackie: It's not your fault Michael, I'm just glad he joined the army and he's gone.

Donna: Amen to that.

Eric: So Donna what do you want tonight?

Donna: Whatever you want to.

Jackie: Steven, what do you want to do tonight?

Hyde: (_smirking_) You.

Fez: (_sarcastically_) Oh what do you want to do? I want to do what you want to. I want to have kinky sex with you. Go away you horny sons of bitches.

Eric: No luck on the girl front Fez?

Fez: No!

Hyde: Well this is a small town, maybe you should try in the next town over.

Fez: (_sadly_) I have tried that already. There are no ladies who will love Fez.

Donna: That's not true Fez.

Fez: You will love me Donna?

Donna: Well, no, but I'm sure we can find you a girl.

Fez: Thanks for nothing you whore.

Eric punches Fez on the arm.

Fez: Ai. When did you start doing this? This is Hyde's job!

Hyde: That's true. Come on Fez, I have to go to the DMV to renew my license, come with me.

Fez: Ok.

Hyde kisses Jackie and he and Fez exit the basement.

Jackie: So all systems are go for tonight?

Eric: Yep. Bob's letting us use the Pinciotti homestead for the party. Donna invited everyone, and Kelso and I are getting the beer.

Jackie: And the gifts?

Donna: We've got ours. What did you get him?

Jackie: I got him two really great things, and one of them you get to see.

Donna: Ok, good. And eww!

Jackie: Are the Formans coming too?

Eric: Yep.

Donna: Alright. Everybody knows what's going on. Let's start decorating Jackie.

Jackie: Don't forget the beer.

Kelso: I won't!

Eric: I won't let him.

Donna: Good.

Donna kisses Eric and the two girls leave the basement.

Kelso: Eric, do we have money for beer?

Eric: Yes. Now watch I Dream of Jeannie until it's time to go.

Kelso: Ok! You know who would look hot as Jeannie? Laurie!

Eric: Watch it that's my sister!

Kelso: Yeah, I did it with your sister.

Eric: Kelso, watch the show.

Kelso sits back smiling.

DMV One Hour Later

Fez and Hyde are still standing in line

Fez: What is taking so long? We have been in line for an hour.

Hyde: Fez man, this place always takes forever. I think it's a law that you have to waste half your day in this place. Damn US Government.

Fez: I cannot take this. I am going to see what the hold up is.

Fez comes back with a smile on his face after about five minutes.

Fez: Hyde I am in love! I am going to work at this place, with the goddess behind the counter.

Hyde looks at him like he's crazy.

Hyde: Working for the government? You're dead to me.

Forman Basement

Eric: Alright Kelso, it's time to go.

Kelso: But Eric, the Professor just found a way to get them off the island.

Eric: They're never getting off the island Kelso. Let's go.

Kelso: No!

Eric: The sooner we get the beer, the sooner we can drink it.

Kelso thinks about it for a minute.

Kelso: Alright, let's go.

They exit the basement.

Pinciotti Living room

It is decorated with streamers and a few balloons. There are snacks on the table, and Led Zeppelin is playing on a record player.

Donna: So Jackie what did you get Hyde?

Jackie: You'll find out when he opens it.

Donna: What pervy gift did you get him?

Jackie: That's something else I can't tell you.

Donna: Whatever.

Jackie: Shut up Lumberjack!

Donna: You shut up midget!

Donna grabs a pillow and hits Jackie with it. Jackie grabs a pillow and hits back. Jackie and Donna are in a full out pillow fight. After about ten minutes they stop, both are out of breath.

Donna: Why didn't I do that four years ago?

Jackie: I don't know. How's my hair?

Donna: You need to fix it, and touch up your make up.

Jackie runs to the bathroom.

Jackie: Oh my God I can't give Steven his presents looking like this!

Donna just shakes her head.

Pinciotti Living room Two Hours Later

Jackie, Donna, Kelso, Eric, Bob, Kitty, Red, and a dozen other people are in their waiting for Hyde and Fez.

Eric: What the hell is taking so long?

Donna: They'll be here soon.

Ten minutes later Fez walks through the door with Hyde.

Everyone: SURPRISE!

Hyde: (_Smirking_) Thanks everybody.

Jackie comes up to Hyde and kisses him on the cheek.

Jackie: Happy birthday baby.

Hyde smiles at her and puts his arm around her shoulders.

Kitty: Happy Birthday Steven.

Hyde: Thanks Mrs. Forman.

Donna goes over to the record player and puts on The Doors.

Eric: You're not working you don't have to DJ.

Donna: I know, but we needed music.

The Party Half an Hour Later

Hyde is sitting on the couch with Jackie and Leo.

Jackie: So do you want to open your presents?

Hyde: Presents? I don't need anything.

Jackie: No, but it's your birthday and we love you, and don't try to pretend you don't like presents.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Whatever.

Jackie goes and turns the music down.

Jackie: Hey everybody Steven's going to open his presents.

Everyone comes and gathers around the couch.

Eric: Here you go man. This is from me and Donna.

Hyde opens it and reveals the High Street sign.

Hyde: This is awesome, did you get it at the flea market?

Donna: No, we stole it!

Hyde: You stole it? You're coming along nicely.

Kelso: Here you go Hyde this is from me.

Hyde opens it and pulls out a new record.

Hyde: The Dead Kennedys, thanks man.

Kelso: You're welcome.

Fez: This is from me.

Hyde opens it and pulls out a bag of candy.

Hyde: Thanks man.

Kitty: Here you go Steven.

Hyde opens it and pulls out a sweater that says Steven.

Hyde: Thanks Mrs. Forman.

Red: Put it on.

Hyde puts it on.

Kitty: Oh Steven you look so handsome. I sewed your name it because I heard that was cool.

Hyde smiles at her. Red hands him a present.

Hyde: A six pack, thanks Red.

Red: You're welcome. Now we're leaving. You kids don't get into too much trouble.

Kelso: We won't Red.

Kitty and Red exit. Red comes back in.

Red: Come on Bob.

Bob: I wanted to stay at the party Red.

Red: Come on Bob!

Bob reluctantly leaves with Red.

Hyde turns to Jackie.

Hyde: So you didn't get me anything?

Jackie: No I got you two things. One for now (_she leans close to him and whispers in his ear_) and one for later.

Hyde moans and presses his hard loser body into her.

Jackie: Later, right now, here. Happy Birthday baby.

Hyde takes the envelope and opens it. He looks at it with a look of shock.

Hyde: Jackie, are these real?

Jackie: Yeah, I had some extra money from when my parents didn't cut me off and with my job I had the money. I wanted to get you this.

Hyde: I can't believe this.

Kelso: Well what is it?

Hyde: Zeppelin tickets, fifth row center.

Donna: Oh my God, you guys are going to get sweated on!

Jackie: Steven there's more.

Hyde pulls out two more pieces of paper.

Hyde: Backstage passes? You got backstage passes?

Jackie: Yeah.

Hyde pulls her to him and kisses her.

Jackie: And you don't have to take me.

Hyde: This is the best present ever.

Jackie smiles and kisses him.

The Party Two Hours Later

The party has winded down and only the gang is left.

Hyde: Thanks for everything guys.

Kelso: So Hyde who are you taking to Zeppelin?

Hyde: I don't know, I'll decide later, but I think I'm going to take Jackie home. See you guys later.

Jackie and Hyde exit.

Kelso: I hope he takes me.

Eric: He's going to take me.

Donna: You guys are hopeless.

Burkhart Mansion

Hyde and Jackie are making out on her porch.

Jackie: Come on. My parents are out of town.

Hyde: Hell yes!

They run into the house and into her room.

Jackie is on her bed with Hyde kissing her on top of her. He pulls away after a couple of minutes and rolls onto his back sitting up.

Hyde: So what was this about another present?

Jackie smiles and gets up.

Jackie: Follow me.

He follows her into the guest room. The room has candles lit, and music is playing in the background.

Hyde: Don't get me wrong baby, but this isn't really my scene.

Jackie: I know. I just wanted to give you a little show. Sit down, no touching.

Hyde sits on the bed and watches her. Jackie gets up and slowly starts dancing, doing a strip tease. She pulls her shirt off, and throws it to the side. She sways her hips and slowly lowers the zipper to her skirt. She pulls it down and throws it where she threw her shirt. She looks at Hyde with a saucy look. She moves her arms and unsnaps her bra. She pulls it away and goes to Hyde, she slings it around his neck and throws it to the pile of her clothes. Hyde leans in to kiss her, but she turns her back against him and starts rubbing her ass in his lap. She sways her hips while grinding against him. Hyde is breathing hard and he reaches to stop Jackie's hips. Jackie takes his hint and turns to him and pulls off his shirt. She kisses him and kisses his way down his neck and chest. She flicks her tongue across his nipples and then kisses her way down his stomach. She sucks on the skin right above his belt.

Hyde: (_moaning_) Jackie.

Jackie smirks at him and unzips his jeans and pulls them and his boots off. She kisses the inside of his thighs and takes him in her mouth.

Hyde: Baby.

She smiles around him and deep throats him. Hyde is thrusting his hips into her mouth. Jackie abruptly pulls away and gets off the bed.

Jackie: Here's your other present baby.

Hyde: (_shocked_) You actually know what these are?

Jackie: (_smirking_) Do you like it?

Hyde: Oh yeah. Put it on me?

Jackie smiles and moves over to him and puts the toy on him.

Jackie: Guess what else baby?

Hyde: What?

She turns it on and Hyde moans.

Hyde: A vibrating cock ring.

Jackie smiles and kisses him. She pulls her panties off and straddles him. She slowly takes him into her. When he was completely sheathed inside of her she let out a contented sigh. She slowly started to move on him. Hyde moves his hands to her breasts and she let her head fall back and moaned. She picked up her pace and within a few minutes she screamed his name and Hyde grunted and came. Jackie rolled off of him and kissed him softly.

After a few minutes Jackie turned to him smiling.

Jackie: So Steven, is Zeppelin still the best present ever?

Hyde: (_smirking_) I may need to amend my previous statement.

Jackie: Good.

Hyde: (_rolls on top of her kissing her_) But we better make sure just in case.

Jackie giggles and kisses him.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey, I'm back. So the last chapter I forgot to mention was rated M, my bad. I guess now you can also tell I'm a big perv. LOL. Thanks for reviewing, this next chapter is just a little fluff with a tad bit of angst. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 22

Burkhart Mansion

Jackie is in her kitchen getting something to drink. She looks around, clearly confused.

Jackie: Rosa? Rosa where are you?

A beat, nothing happens.

Jackie: That's weird.

She finishes her juice and puts the glass in the sink. She looks around bored. She picks up the phone, but before she can dial a number the doorbell rings. Jackie goes to her front door and opens it, revealing two police men.

Jackie: Hi. Can I help you?

Officer #1: Hello miss. Are you Jacqueline Burkhart?

Jackie nods her head yes.

Officer #1: Is your father here?

Jackie: No, my parents are out of town. I think they went to Europe or something. They go on vacations a lot.

Officer #2: I see. Do you have any way to get in contact with them?

Jackie: I don't. I'm sorry. (_a beat_) Is there something going on?

Officer #2: There's a warrant out for your father's arrest. He's been caught embezzling and bribery.

Jackie: What! Are you sure?

Officer #1: We're sure miss.

Jackie: Oh my God. I'm telling you the truth they're not here.

Officer #1: We were afraid of this. We heard that Burkhart might have gotten wind of the warrant and skip town.

Jackie: What do you mean?

Officer #2: We have reason to believe that your father left the country to avoid jail time. If he ever returns to the country he will immediately be put in prison. (_a beat_) But he probably won't return.

Jackie: Oh my God.

Officer #1: How old are you miss?

Jackie: I'll be 17 in four months.

Officer #2: Minor. We're going to have to put you in the system.

Jackie: What? Foster care? Now?

Officer #1: It's our job.

Jackie: Can't I just stay with my friends?

Officer #1: If they're willing to get custody of you, yes. If not, you're going to be put into the system.

Jackie: (_nodding her head_) I understand thank you.

Officer #2: Let us know if you hear from your parents. Social services is going to come and check on you in a few days.

Jackie: Yes sir. Thank you sir. Have a good day.

The two policemen get into the patrol car and leave. Jackie looks like she is about to cry and quickly grabs her purse and runs to the Formans.

Forman Basement Twenty Minutes Later

Hyde is sitting in his chair, Donna and Eric are on the couch and Kelso is making out with Laurie in the lawn chair.

Donna: Where's Fez?

Hyde: Working. He's turned into another mindless, government controlled drone, man.

Eric: Yeah, and he's trying really hard to nail his boss.

Hyde: Yeah, there's that.

Eric: So Hyde, where's the devil? Off collecting souls?

Hyde: Forman how many times do I have to tell you stop calling my girlfriend the devil?

Donna: This is weird. Jackie never misses The Price is Right.

Hyde shrugs his shoulders.

After a few minutes, Jackie comes bursting through the door in tears.

Donna: Jackie what's wrong?

Jackie walks straight to Hyde and sits in his lap, hugging him closely.

Jackie: Steven, my parents don't love me, (_sob_) the police are making me leave you (_sob_) I don't want to (_sob_) I love you.

She cries loudly on his shoulder.

Hyde: Baby, stop crying. I can't understand you. What's going on?

Jackie looks up at Hyde, and Hyde uses his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Jackie smiles a little and takes a deep breath, calming herself so she can talk.

Jackie: Two policemen came to my house this morning looking for my dad. They told me there's a warrant for his arrest for embezzling and bribery, but my parents are out of town you know? (_Hyde nods_) They said that most likely my parents left the country and they aren't coming back.

Hyde looks angry at hearing her words, Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Laurie all looked shocked.

Jackie: And that's not the worst part! They told me because I'm a minor they're going to put me in the system. They said social services is going to come and check on me in a few days. (_stating to cry again_) They're going to take me away! I don't want to leave. (_looking at Hyde_) I don't want to leave you.

Jackie starts sobbing loudly on Hyde's shoulder again. Hyde awkwardly hugs her. He clearly has a face of not knowing what to do. He gently rubs her back.

Hyde: We'll figure something out ok? I promise. (_he thinks for a minute_) I know what'll help.

Cut to Circle

Hyde: Feeling better baby?

Jackie: (_laughing_) Yeah. Much better. Thank you.

Jackie kisses him.

Donna: Jackie, I'm sorry Jackie. Is there anything we can do?

Jackie: I don't know.

Eric: We could have a going away party.

Jackie: Thanks Eric.

Laurie: Who am I going to fight with without you Jackie? You can't leave!

Jackie: I'm going to miss kicking your ass.

Hyde: We should do something to stop social services.

Kelso: I could set off bottle rockets in the building.

Jackie: (_touched_) Oh, thanks Michael.

Forman Kitchen One Hour Later

Red, Kitty, Bob, Donna, and Eric are all sitting and standing around the table.

Kitty: Poor Jackie. What kind of parents would leave their only child alone while they run off to avoid prison?

Donna: I don't know, but social service is going to take Jackie away if we don't do something.

Kitty: Oh they're going to put Jackie in foster care? Red we can't let that happen.

Red: Kitty I would love to help the loud one, but we just don't have the room, and she's not living in the basement with Steven.

Kitty: Of course she's not, but we've got to do something.

Bob: She can stay with us.

Donna: Us?

Bob: Yeah, she can move into Tina's room since she went to live with your mom in California.

Donna: Oh yeah, I forgot about that. As long as I don't have to share a room with her that's awesome.

Kitty: Oh Bob, this is wonderful!

Kitty gets up and hugs Bob.

Donna: Yeah, thanks Dad.

Donna hugs Bob too.

Forman Basement-Hyde's Room

Jackie and Hyde are lying on Hyde's bed.

Hyde: I really don't like your parents.

Jackie: I know. I don't either. Steven, what's going to happen to us?

Hyde: I don't know.

Jackie: Well, what do you want to happen?

Hyde: I don't know.

Jackie: Well do you still want to be with me?

Hyde: Of course I do. I just think it's going to be hard.

Jackie: I know, I hate this. What if I don't get to stay in one place? What if they ship me to some horrible place far, far away where they only have off brand shampoo? What if I have to go to the south?

Hyde: (_chuckling_) I don't think that's going to happen.

Jackie: You don't?

Hyde: No. We can talk about this later.

Jackie: Ok. (_looking in his eyes_) Steven, I love you.

Hyde: (_deep sigh_) Jackie-

He gets cut off when she kisses him. They kiss for several minutes before they break apart needing air.

Hyde: (_whispering in her ear_) I love you too.

Jackie smiles and lays her head on his chest.

Forman Living Room Two Hours Later

Hyde, Jackie, and Eric are sitting on the couch. Red is in his chair. Donna is on the piano bench. Bob and Kitty are standing.

Jackie: Thanks for letting me stay for dinner Mrs. Forman.

Kitty: You're welcome Jackie. (_a beat_) Jackie we've all been thinking about your predicament, and we think we've come up with a solution.

Bob: Jackie, would you like to live with me and Donna?

Jackie looks really touched.

Jackie: Really? You want me to live with you?

Donna: Yeah.

Jackie: Of course I want too. (_She gets up and hugs Donna tightly_) You're my best friend.

Jackie goes over and gives Bob a big hug.

Jackie: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Bob: You're welcome.

Jackie: (_looking at Hyde_) Did you hear that? I'm staying!

Jackie goes to Hyde and hugs him tightly, and he hugs her back.

Hyde: That's great doll.

Kitty: Well, why don't we go and get your things Jackie. We can call social services in the morning and get all the paper work filled out.

Jackie: Ok. Yeah, let's go.

Jackie goes out the door to the El Camino. Hyde follows her but stops when he gets to Bob.

Hyde: (_sincere_) Thanks Bob. It means a lot.

Bob: You're welcome. You really love that girl don't you?

Hyde: (_looking at Jackie_) I really do.

Bob: That's so sweet.

Hyde: (_Zen_) Whatever.

Pinciotti Home Jackie's New Room Two Hours Later

Jackie, Hyde, Donna, Eric, Fez, and Kelso are all unpacking Jackie's things.

Jackie: You guys didn't have to help me unpack.

Eric: Well in that case, bye.

Donna: You're not going anywhere.

Eric has a defeated look on his face.

Kelso: Hey Jackie where do you want your panties?

Jackie: Top drawer.

Kelso: (_taking some out and looking through them_) Hey I haven't seen these before.

Jackie: I got them when Steven and I started dating.

Kelso: Uh!

Hyde: Kelso, stop touching my girlfriend's panties man.

Kelso puts down Jackie's underwear, and Hyde punches his arm.

Kelso: Damn Hyde.

Jackie is putting her shoes in the closet.

Jackie: Donna, I think I'm going to need more closet space.

Donna: Or you could just get rid of some of your clothes.

Jackie: Ah!

Donna: Just fold some of your jeans and put them in a drawer.

Jackie: Ok, that'll work.

Eric: (_going through her records_) Barbra Streisand, Olivia Newton John, the Bee Gees, ABBA. Jackie, I forgot how much your taste in music sucks. (_he looks through more records_) Wait a minute, Led Zeppelin, The Doors, Bob Dylan, The Who.

Jackie: (_embarrassed_) Those must be Steven's.

Hyde: (_looking at the records_) Nope, these aren't mine.

Donna: (_unpacking books_) Hey check this out. The Art of War, The Basic Writings of Nietzsche, Socrates' philosophy. Jackie are these really yours?

Jackie: (_quietly_) Yes.

Eric: It's like I don't even know you.

Donna: You have layers! You have real complex, deep layers! And you like Zeppelin and Dylan!

Jackie: Ok, yes I do, but keep this to yourself. You'll ruin my reputation.

Hyde: (_smirking_) When where you going to tell me about this?

Jackie: (_smirking_) When we got married.

Hyde: (_looking clearly frightened_) I didn't need to know. Are you still going to be a cheerleader when school starts back?

Eric: Hyde the summer just started I don't want to think about school.

Jackie: Of course, I'm head cheerleader.

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie: (_looking around_) Well I think that's everything.

Donna: What about this box?

Jackie turns to look at the box.

Jackie: Oh yeah.

Jackie goes to the box and opens it. She pulls out a picture of Hyde and her and puts on her nightstand. She pulls out a picture of the gang at the Hub and puts it on the bookshelf. Finally she pulls out a picture of her parents. She looks at it for a minute. She walks over to a garbage bag that is half full in her room and puts the picture in the bag. She ties up the bag and picks it up.

Jackie: There. Now I'm done.

Hyde gives her a proud smile, and Eric, Donna, Fez, and Kelso look at her with admiration.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I hope it wasn't too OOC for you guys. I'll probably do another 3-4 chapters I think, that's the plan anyway. Please leave me a review, any kind. If you loved it or hated it, just let me know. Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Well you guys rock! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. So I kind of skipped season 5 for two reasons, one I'm failry certain everything has been done to death by now, and two if I didn't I would probably never end this fic. This chapter is set at the end of Season 5.

Chapter 23

Jackie and Hyde are making out on her bed in her room at the Pinciotti's.

Jackie: Steven, can I ask you something?

Hyde: Baby, do we have to talk now?

Jackie: Steven, please.

She looks at him with a sad puppy look.

Hyde: Fine, what?

Jackie: Why aren't you going to college?

Hyde: What?

Jackie: Why aren't you going?

Hyde: There are lots of reasons.

Jackie: Like what? Steven I know your grades weren't that bad, and I know you lied to the gang about your SAT score. Steven you got a 1400. You could go anywhere and probably get a full scholarship.

Hyde: Yeah, well…

Jackie: So what's the deal Steven? You've been wanting to out of Point Place for a long time. So why aren't you going?

Hyde: I need to stay.

Jackie: (_demanding_) For what?

Hyde: Red just had a heart attack. Eric can't take care of everything, he's going to need my help. Kelso and Fez are staying. I've got a job here. I've got friends, family….(_quietly_) you.

Jackie: (_completely surprised_) Oh, Steven. I love you.

Hyde: Jackie…

Jackie: No, Steven look at me. I love you, and I know you love me, but I don't want you to throw your life away because of me. You have a chance to go to college and make a good life, a better life for yourself, you should do that.

Hyde: Jackie, I'm the first person in my family to graduate high school. I have people that actually give a damn about me. I've got the only life I want. Besides, college is just the government's way of making you conform to their societal roles and standards, and they make you pay for it.

Jackie: (_laughing_) Oh that's my Puddin Pop.

Hyde: You're never not going to call me that anymore are you?

Jackie: You started it.

Hyde: No I didn't.

Jackie: Yes you did. We were sitting in the basement and….

_Flashback to early that year. _

_Jackie and Hyde are sitting on the couch watching TV. _

_Jackie: Another old lady. She can't even reach the wheel! _

_Hyde: I can't watch The Price is Right again, I just can't. _

_Jackie: Do you want a popsicle? _

_Hyde: Sure. _

_Jackie gets up and goes to the freezer. She opens it and bends over trying to reach them. Hyde glances over at her and smiles at the sight of her bending over the deep freeze. He stands up and walks over to it. Jackie hasn't noticed him yet. _

_Jackie: (_still bent over_) I think Mrs. Forman forgot to but popsicles. There's nothing in here. Do you want something else? _

_Hyde chuckles and presses himself against her. _

_Hyde: Yeah, I could think of something else I'd like. _

_Jackie: (_giggling and turning around_) Steven, you're so bad. _

_Hyde: Yeah well. _

_He pulls her to him and kisses her passionately. She moans and wraps her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they pull away from each other, panting for air. Hyde looks down and notices something in the freezer. _

_Hyde: (_pulling something out of the freezer_) A pudding pop. I haven't had one of these since I was a kid. _

_Hyde unwraps it and starts to eat it. Jackie looks at him lustfully, and after a few minutes she pulls the half eaten pudding pop from his hand and kisses him again. _

_Jackie: Mmm. You taste so good. All sweet and creamy. My little puddin pop. _

_Hyde: Puddin Pop? _

_Jackie: Shut up your ruining the moment! (_she kisses him_) My sweet puddin pop. _

_Hyde groans and throws her over his shoulder and goes into his room, the pudding pop laying on the ground forgotten. _

Jackie's Room Present Day

Jackie: See, you started it.

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie: You know you love me calling you Puddin Pop. Admit it.

Hyde: No, the price is too high.

Jackie: Steven, oh fine. But I know you love it.

Hyde: Whatever.

Jackie: Do you think Eric and Donna are going to make it. I mean they're engaged and everything but do you think they'll be ok?

Hyde: Of course. Those two are going to be together until they die.

Jackie: Eric and Donna are getting married. Fez married whorey Laurie. So Steven, when are we going to get married?

Hyde: First of all Fez and Laurie got married because she was drunk and so he could stay in the country. And secondly married? Are you crazy?

Jackie: You've never thought about it?

Hyde: I really haven't.

Jackie: Do you think you'll ever want to?

Hyde: How about this. When you graduate, then we'll talk.

Jackie: In a year we are going to seriously discuss our future.

Hyde: Looking forward to it. (_smirking_) Now where were we?

Jackie: (_smirking_) I think we were right about here.

Jackie lowers her head and kisses him softly. The two of them start kissing passionately and Hyde lowers her down on her bed.

Point Place Bus Station

Eric is carrying Donna's bag. They are walking to the bus not saying anything. After awhile Eric finally looks at Donna.

Eric: So here we are.

Donna: Yep. Here we go.

Eric: Are you nervous?

Donna: I'm really nervous and scared. What if I can't do this?

Eric: You're going to be fine, I know you will. You're the smartest girl I know.

Donna: Hey!

Eric: Fine you're the smartest **person** I know.

Donna: Better.

Eric: (_seriously_) How selfish would I be if I asked you to stay?

Donna: You'd be a little selfish.

Eric: How mad would you be if I asked you to stay?

Donna: I wouldn't be mad at all.

Eric: Really?

Donna: Really.

Eric: Donna do you want to…(_stopping himself_) I can't do that. I can't ask you to give up college for me.

Donna: Eric I want to stay. I need you. I need my dad. I need all of you guys.

Eric: Donna, you have to go to school. I don't want you to regret this one day because of me.

Donna: Eric, I'm going to go to school. I'm just going to wait for you. I can work and save money and then we could get an apartment.

Eric: Donna are you sure you want to do this?

Donna: (_nodding her head and smiling_) Yeah, I'm sure. I want this. What do you think?

Eric doesn't say anything, but he pulls her to him and kisses her.

Eric: I love you so much Donna.

Donna: I love you too. So much.

Eric: So do you want to go back to your place and fool around?

Donna: (_laughing_) Yeah, why not?

Eric: (_shocked_) Seriously?

Donna: No.

Eric: Oh.

Forman Basement One Hour Later

The entire gang is in the basement in the circle.

Jackie: Donna I can't believe you're staying.

Donna: I didn't think I ever would, but it's just a year. I can wait a year.

Fez: I think it is very sweet, you giving up college for your true love. It is very romantic.

Donna: Thanks Fez.

Fez: I was talking to Hyde.

Hyde: Whatever.

Kelso: We all know you love her man.

Kelso, Fez, Eric, and Donna all make kissing noises.

Hyde: Get bent.

Jackie: Yeah, leave my Puddin Pop alone.

Everyone stops making kissing noises.

The Gang: Puddin Pop?

Hyde: (_laughing nervously_) Puddin Pop? What's that supposed to mean?

Jackie: If you guys like that you should hear what he calls me. He calls me his little…

Hyde interrupts her and kisses her hard.

A/N: So did you like it? Review please. I was thinking about doing one more chapter and then an epilogue, but I think I'm just going to do a really long epilogue. I'm going to try and have that up by the end of the week, and if you have the time please check out my other fic, No Quarter. Thanks!


	24. Epilogue

A/N: Well here it is guys the epilogue. You guys have no idea how much all of your comments have meant to me. Not only was this my first That 70s Show series, it was my first series ever. I had these horrible feelings you would all hate it and tell me I suck, but you didn't, so thank you thank you thank you! Here it is, I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave me a review. Thanks for everything! You guys are the best!

Point Place- June 15, 1983 9:37 PM

Forman Basement

Hyde is sitting in his chair with Jackie in his lap. Eric, Donna, and Kelso are sitting on the couch.

Eric: So Hyde, tomorrow's the big day.

Hyde: Yep.

Kelso: Have you really thought this through? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's Jackie!

Jackie: (_insulted_) Hey! Sitting right here you know!

Hyde: (_Zen_) I'm sure.

Eric: Alright.

Donna: I think it's sweet. I was wondering if you two were ever going to do anything.

Jackie: Donna! I have been doing plenty. I went to college, and then I got a job. A good job! Steven is a very successful businessman, everything is perfect.

Donna: Fine. (_to Hyde_) Just make sure you show up to this.

Eric: That was one time Donna! I showed up to the second one.

Donna: (_smiling_) That's true.

Kelso: Yeah not showing up to the wedding was a good burn Forman.

Eric: That was a long time ago! Can we talk about something else? Hyde how's the Grooves in Chicago doing?

Hyde: I'm making my dad lots of money so he's happy. He gave me ownership of the Grooves here and in Chicago.

Donna: That's great Hyde.

Hyde: Whatever. Has anybody seen Fez?

Eric: I talked to him last night and he said that he would be here around ten tonight, and he had a big surprise for us.

Kelso: What kind of surprise?

Eric: I think he's bringing his girlfriend, I think he wants to marry her.

Jackie: Wow, Fez getting married. That's kind of weird.

Everyone looks at her.

Jackie: Ok, getting married other than to just stay in the country.

Everyone nods their head in understanding.

Kelso: Yeah, don't forget the reason they got married was because Laurie was really drunk, and they got divorced as soon as Fez got his green card.

Eric: A little touchy on the subject of Laurie, Kelso?

Kelso: No.

A noise is heard from the top of the stairs. A very pregnant Laurie is slowly walking down them.

Kelso: Baby, what are you doing?

Laurie: I was wondering when you were going to come back upstairs, I can't get Michael Jr. to bed.

Kelso: Ok, I'll be there in a minute.

Laurie smiles and goes back upstairs.

Hyde: Kelso, man there's this thing called birth control. You might want to use it before you end up with twenty kids.

Kelso: Haha, Hyde. You know this is only our second baby.

Laurie: (_from upstairs_) Michael!

Kelso: I gotta go.

Kelso runs up the stairs.

Hyde: Dumbest babies ever.

Everyone nods their heads.

Jackie: So Donna when are you going to have a baby?

Eric laughs nervously.

Donna: In a few more years. We've only been married a year.

Eric: Oh thank God.

Hyde: Nervous Forman?

Eric: Of course not.

Kelso comes back down the stairs.

Kelso: I told Laurie if she just gives him his teddy bear he goes right to sleep.

Eric: I can't believe that you're a father, and my sister's a mother.

Kelso: (_grinning_) Yeah, I married your sister and knocked her up. Twice! Burn!

Hyde: Triple burn, nice.

Kelso: Yeah, Hyde I did it with your wife!

Hyde: She isn't my wife until tomorrow.

Jackie: Hey Michael?

Kelso: Yeah?

Jackie: You were really bad in bed.

Kelso: Uh!

Eric: Burn!

Kelso: Where the hell is Fez?

At that comment Fez walks in the basement door.

Fez: Hi.

Kelso: Fez!

Kelso jumps up and gives Fez a big hug.

Kelso: I missed you little buddy.

Fez: I missed you too.

Fez goes over and gives Eric, Donna, and Jackie a hug. He goes to hug Hyde, but Hyde stops him and shakes his hand.

Jackie: So Fez how's California?

Fez: Oh it is wonderful. The people are wonderful and with my job at the salon I have met many stars, and I just bought a big house.

Donna: That's great Fez.

Eric: So where's this surprise Fez?

Jackie: Yeah, what is it? Did you bring us presents?

Fez: You will get your present tomorrow.

Hyde: I'm hoping your surprise comes in a brown paper bag.

Fez: Alas it does not. I brought you the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with. The love of my life.

Donna: Oh Fez that's so sweet.

Fez stands up and goes to the door.

Fez: Here is my soul mate.

Fez opens the door to reveal Buddy Morgan.

Eric: Buddy? You're Fez's soul mate?

Buddy: (_looking at Fez lovingly_) Yeah, and he's mine too.

Fez: Isn't he wonderful?

Eric: How did this happen?

Buddy: We ran into each other randomly in California and had lunch and well here we are.

Buddy leans over and kisses Fez lightly on the lips.

Hyde: Huh.

Everyone looks at him.

Hyde: Hey, I think it's cool. You're happy right Fez?

Fez nods his head.

Hyde: Then that's all that matters. Besides I kind of had some suspicions about this. I mean you were half in love with Kelso the entire time I knew you.

Buddy: Really?

Fez: Slightly, I liked Kelso but mainly because I knew I could never be with him.

Buddy: Oh, but you don't still have feelings for him?

Fez: Of course not. I love you baby.

Fez hugs Buddy and pulls him in for a long kiss.

Eric: Hey, Fez we're still in the room.

Fez stops kissing him and looks around.

Fez: I was the one that liked to watch wasn't I?

Everyone nods their heads.

Hyde: You know what this little reunion needs?

Cut to Circle

Eric: (_coughing_) I've missed this.

Donna: Oh man, my hands are so big! My wedding ring is like a speck on my giant finger!

Kelso: (_laughing_) Man being a cop is awesome! Look at my gun.

Buddy: Is anyone else worried about him having a gun?

Fez: We take the bullets out of it when he gets home.

Buddy: Oh. (_eating a piece of candy_) You were right Fez, M&Ms are so not as good as a Fifth Avenue.

Fez: I know. What is it about the circle that makes everything taste so good?

Hyde: I don't know man. Does anyone else have a feeling of déjà vu?

Jackie has not smoked any of Hyde's stash.

Jackie: Not really, but I'm wondering how you guys would react if you could see yourselves right now.

Everyone laughs and nods their heads.

Hyde: You know there's this-

Jackie: Steven if you finish that sentence I swear tomorrow night you are so not getting any.

Hyde: But it runs on water man.

Jackie: (_smirking_) What I'm going to do is more amazing than a stupid car.

Hyde: (_smiling and grabbing her hand_) We'll see you guys at the church tomorrow.

Hyde and Jackie quickly exit the basement.

Eric: They haven't changed at all.

Everyone nods their heads.

Point Place Church June 16, 1983

Hyde, Eric, Kelso, and Fez are all standing around in the sanctuary.

Eric: So here we are.

Hyde: Yep.

Fez: Hyde doesn't being here like contradict everything you believe in?

Hyde: Pretty much, but Jackie wanted to get married in a church, in this church so here we are.

Eric: It doesn't matter, you're both going to hell.

Hyde: Yeah, but it'll be a great party.

Fez: In my homeland we do not believe in hell.

Kelso: Really? Awesome!

Eric: You know Fez you vaguely reference your homeland, where the hell are you from?

Fez: You do not where I am from? You have known me for years and you still do not know? How dare you. Good day!

Eric: But Fez you never…

Fez: (_cutting him off_) I said good day!

Hyde: (_patting Fez on the back_) I missed you man.

WB, Red, Kitty and Bob all come up to the guys. WB and Red are wearing suits, Kitty is wearing a nice dress, and Bob is in a tux.

Bob: You all look so handsome in your suits, it seems like just yesterday you were hanging out in Red's basement.

Red: That was yesterday Bob.

Bob: Yeah, but they're older now.

Kitty: (_about to cry_) I can't believe my little boy is getting married.

She goes over to Hyde and hugs him tightly.

Kitty: I love you so much.

Hyde: Ok that's enough. (_Kitty doesn't let go_) I love you too.

Kitty: I love you too what?

Hyde: I love you too Mom.

Kitty let's go of Hyde.

WB: Can I talk to you son?

Hyde: Sure.

WB and Hyde walk over to another part of the sanctuary.

WB: Steven, I know I wasn't around for you growing up, and I'll never make up for all that lost time.

Hyde: I forgave you for that a long time ago.

WB: I know son. I was thinking about opening two more Grooves one in New York and one in California. I was wondering if you'd like to run either of those, I would love for you too.

Hyde: Really? Wow, New York there's a lot of fresh music coming out of there. Are you sure you want me to do that?

WB: Of course, your sister is having the time of her life at headquarters, and I trust you.

Hyde: (_touched_) Wow, thanks. I don't know what to say. I'm going to have to talk to Jackie.

WB: Of course, we can discuss that later on. Are you ready to get married?

Hyde: I think so. I mean we've been together for years, except for that time we broke up because she didn't think I'd ever grow up. Man, that was the worst month ever.

WB: Wait until she's pregnant.

Hyde: I think I'm ready.

WB: You'll be fine, just remember to breathe. (_he straightens Hyde's tie_) I'm proud of you son.

Hyde: (_smiling_) Thanks Dad.

WB smiles and the two of them walk back to the group.

Bridal Room the Same Time

Jackie is in her dress, Donna, Laurie, and Angie are dressed in pretty red bridesmaid dresses.

Donna: Ok do you have everything?

Jackie: My dress is new, my garter is blue, my earrings are antiques…Oh my God I don't have something borrowed! Do you have anything I can borrow?

Donna: I've got nothing.

Laurie: You want a baby?

Angie: (_going through her bag_) Let's see here, wallet. Pick? (_looking at them)_ Didn't think so. Oh here.

She pulls out a silver hair pin with pearls on it.

Angie: This should work.

Angie slides it into Jackie's hair. Jackie looks in the mirror.

Jackie: Oh my God. It's perfect! Thank you so much!

She pulls Angie into a hug.

Angie: Yeah, well we're family.

Jackie looks like she's going to cry.

Jackie: Yeah we are.

Angie: So are you ready to marry my brother?

Jackie: I've been ready for the past six years. Let's do it.

Donna: Alright.

Sanctuary 20 Minutes Later

Hyde is standing at the front of the altar with Pastor Dave. The church is full of people. Red, WB, and Kitty are all sitting in the front row. Leo is sitting at the organ. Pastor Dave looks at Leo and he begins to play. Laurie and Kelso come walking down the aisle, they are followed by Fez and Angie, and finally Eric and Donna. Each person takes their place at the altar. Leo begins to play the wedding march and everyone stands up.

Eric: (_whispering to Hyde_) Breathe man.

Hyde nods and opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off when he sees Jackie. Jackie is wearing a beautiful strapless white wedding dress, with beading on the bodice, and a short train. Bob is walking her down the aisle. They both are smiling. Hyde stares at Jackie and smiles at her. Bob and Jackie stop as they reach Hyde.

Pastor Dave: Who gives this woman to this man?

Bob: I do.

Bob takes Jackie's hand and puts it in Hyde's. Jackie kisses Bob on the cheek, and he goes and sits down.

Hyde: You look so beautiful.

Jackie: You look really handsome.

Pastor Dave: Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the union of Jackie Burkhart and Steven Hyde. Does anyone here have cause for these two not to be married speak now or forever hold your peace.

Kelso opens his mouth, but Eric punches him before he can say anything.

Pastor Dave: Very good. The bride and groom have written their own vows so we're going to let them read them.

Jackie: I never thought I'd be standing here today with you. When we first met we hated each other, we were total opposites, I was the rich, popular cheerleader, and you were the poor burnout. We were from completely different worlds, but you were always the one person I would turn to whenever I needed a shoulder to cry on, no matter how much you hated being that shoulder. I think a part of me always loved you, and finally one day I had the nerve to act on those feelings for you, and you didn't reject me or laugh in my face. You accepted me. You are my shoulder to cry on, the rock I lean on, you are my best friend, and my lover, and I promise to love you, always.

Jackie is really emotional by the end of her speech, and Hyde brushes some of her tears away with his thumb.

Hyde: It's true how we didn't like each other when we first met. You were this annoying loud mouthed cheerleader, who I had to put up with because you were dating my friend, but you became my friend also. You would always come to me when he did something stupid, which was quite often. (_Kelso lets out an insulted sigh_) Then one day you took me out to lunch and bought me some boots and you kissed me and changed my entire world. In the beginning I didn't know how to act. I was this fast moving kid, like lightning, that no one could catch, but you did. You caught me. I promise I'll always be your rock to lean on and your shoulder to cry on. (_quietly_) I love you Jacks.

Pastor Dave: (_chocking back a sob_) That was beautiful. Do you have the rings?

Eric gives the rings to Jackie and Hyde.

Pastor Dave: Jackie place the ring on Steven's finger and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed.

Jackie: With this ring I thee wed.

Pastor Dave: Steven place the ring on Jackie's finger and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed.

Hyde: With this ring I thee wed.

Pastor Dave: By the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.

Hyde grabs Jackie and kisses her hard. Everyone claps and cheers. After a minute the couple pulls apart.

Jackie: We're married.

Hyde: Yeah, we are.

Jackie pulls Hyde to her and kisses him again.

Forman Driveway/Backyard Jackie and Hyde's Reception Two Hours Later

Everyone is dancing, drinking, and having a good time. There is a table full of food and a table full of presents.

Jackie: Look Steven, all those presents are for us.

Hyde: Yeah, it's great. Can't we go have our wedding night now?

Jackie: No! I want to have a reception, it took me six years to get you to marry me, I'm going to have a good reception.

Hyde: Whatever.

Hyde walks over to the food table where WB is.

Hyde: Having a good time?

WB: Yeah, but promise me one thing.

Hyde: What's that?

WB: Make some black friends. After four years I'm still the only black guy at this party.

Hyde: (_laughing_) Sorry Dad, I'll try I promise.

WB: Good. Here this is for you and Jackie.

WB hands Hyde an envelope and Jackie and the rest of the gang gathers around to see what is in it.

Hyde: (_opening the envelop_) Dad, wow.

Jackie: What is it?

Hyde: A three week tour of Europe.

Jackie: Three weeks in Europe?

She runs over and gives WB a hug.

Jackie: You are the best father in law ever!

Hyde: This is too much.

WB: There's also a three day stay in Amsterdam.

Hyde: Although I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Hyde gives WB a hug.

Hyde: Thanks Dad.

Leo: Hey Hyde, now you can really join our group man.

Hyde: Yeah Leo, I'll do that.

Fez: Oh what a beautiful wedding. It's been a great day.

Buddy: Don't you just love weddings?

Eric: Yeah man I can't believe it. I think we're all grown up now.

Kelso: Yeah, hey I have some fireworks in the garage I can shoot off.

Eric: Sounds good Kelso.

Jackie: Steven, can I talk to you for a minute?

Hyde: Sure.

Jackie pulls Steven onto the porch.

Jackie: Steven, I'm pregnant.

Hyde: What? Are you sure?

Jackie: Yeah, I went to a doctor and everything.

Hyde: Oh. Umm, wow.

Jackie: Is that ok?

Hyde: Yeah. I'm kind of surprised it didn't happen sooner.

Jackie: Really?

Hyde: Yeah, huh. (_a beat_) So now what do you want to do Mrs. Hyde?

Jackie: (_smirking_) I'm not opposed to doing it.

A/N: Well that's it everybody. The end. I love every one of you that have read, and reviewed this story. What a long strange trip it's been. You guys are the best, please review!


End file.
